Blooming Love
by Unfortunate Events
Summary: Namine re-discovered hidden feelings and love bloomed. One summer - a chance to be with him again, and a chance to lose it all. /Roxine/
1. Chapter One: Moving

Blooming Love;

Moving

I moved my smale pale hand across my eyes to remove the sleep from my ocean-blue eyes. It was a tad annoying to be recieveing calls this early..or was it this late?

I flashed open my eyes to look at the clock on my nightstand next to my bed and it read 11:54.

It took my mind a few moments to register the fact that I had to meet Kairi my cousin at the dock in about 6 minutes to get ready to take the flight to my new 'home' Twilight Town.

I leaned up in my bed, pushing back my pale blond locks and looked at my cell, I had a few missed calls. Ah well, it could wait.

I yawned and stretched slowly hoping not to yell out to loud because my mother could hear since our house was so small. Not like it mattered she was probably at work.

I looked again at the clock again and it read 11:55. Oh great, I had just enough time to put on my clothes and shove the rest of my belongings into my bag and reach the dock..or wait didn't I have to go to the Diner first? Oh it didn't matter at the moment.

I finally just decided to go down to the beach to get one last chance to breath in the sea-salt air, feel the sand in between my toes and let my mind roam free without worry.

I ran into the bathroom quickly throwing on a light blue bikini, some tan shorts and a white tank. I looked down in the hallway and could see my mother's door open ajar, and she was sleeping soundly.

I grabbed my things, and my suitcase and tiptoed down the stairs placing a note on my mother's counter reminding her when she was ready where to meet me, with her now _current boyfriend_.

I yawned running my pale blue painted fingertips through my hair and ran out the door towards the beach.

I ran down to the beach considering I wouldn't be able to take my car with me to _Twilight Town_ and well Destiny Islands wasn't that big, so I could deal.

As I reached the beach I could faintly make out Kairi in her light pink bikini her arms locked around her boyfriend Soras' neck and she was pecking him on the cheek. Ew, love fest was certainly going on down there.

I turned sharply on my heels to collide with someone and I fell backwards and I swore I was going to break something considering how everyone claimed I was so _'fragile'_ Yet..I didn't fall just I fell _into_ someone.

I looked up into pale blue eyes and I smiled softly, I could see it was Hikari, Roxas my childhood friend. But..thing was he wasn't to happy to see me after all these years. He held onto my wrist tightly securing my fall and my hands were pushed against his chest. He looked almost pained to see him.

Almost instantly he let go of me and then I did fall, onto my legs, a seashell skimmed across my knee-cap and it started to bleed.

Roxas looked down and suddenly his eyes grew wide. "Naminé..let me help you-" He reached out a hand to pull me up.

I flinched back and stood up slowly, staggering. "It's alright..I can take care of myself."

I felt water rise on my eyelashes and I could hear my heart pound hard in my chest..I looked away wiping my hand across my face and walked down to the ocean..tears clearing sliding down my cheeks falling down onto the sandy floor.

Kairi momentarily looked away from Sora and gawked at me, concerened. "Naminé? What's wrong?"

Sora looked at me to, and his face grew sad and he looked over at his cousin, and best friend for life Roxas. He whispered gently to Kairi but I could hear him. "It's Roxas..ever since he ditched Naminé at the swings that one time long ago he regrets even looking her in the eye."

More tears swelled up into my eyes but I stayed strong..atleast for the moment. I walked into the ocean letting the water slide across my ankles and I tilted my head back breathing in the strong sea-air.

I emitted and audible sigh but I froze once arms were slung around my shoulders and I was pulled into a tight hug. "Nami-chan cheer up!"

A smile glued its way onto my face as I turned and looked up to see my faithful friend Yuna. She was so beautiful, I was envious of her. She looked sad as she saw my face, all red and my face was tearing. "Oh sweetie, what happened?"

I shrugged calmly and moved away from her embrace. "Nothing..umm..my flights leaving soon right? So I might as well go get ready..yes?"

Yuna looked utterly confused, but she understood and whispered "Yeah."

I walked past her, wiping my eyes completely dry. I completely ignored my surroundings and grabbed my bags swining them over my small frame, and grabbed ahold of my suitcase. I headed towards the dock where Kairi would be driving us to Twilight Town.

There was a small flaw to this plan..I knew for a fact that Roxas would not be at our school..thank god.

But during the car ride..Sora would be joining us which entirely would be like _hell_.

I mentally slapped myself for cursing so meanly at Sora..he wasn't such a bad guy..I just disliked his cousin..ever since he hurt me that long time ago.

I sighed erasing away the memory for a moment as I reached the back of Kairi's moms car, placing my suitcase and a few bags into the back. I held onto one bag though the one where I kept my art supplies and my recent sketchbook.

I climbed into the back of the van knowing Kairi and Sora always sat in the middle, and I curled up into the seat placing stretching out my legs, letting my bare toes curl around the door frame of the door across from me. I leaned into the seat and opened my sketchbook, I started to sketch and I didn't notice I drew Roxas..and his pained face when he looked at me until I heard a door slam from in front of me.

I looked up and saw Kairi's mom muttering darkly to herself but she stopped when she saw me, "Oh honey I'm sorry I didn't notice you-what's wrong? You look awfully sad."

I shook my head gently, hating myself for being so open about showing my emotions clearly. "Oh! Um it's nothing to worry about..sorry I took the back..I find more comfort being by myself.."

Her mom smiled and laughed gently. "Don't worry the seats' all yours sweetheart."

I smiled sweetly in response and snuggled more into the seat, but after a few moments I had managed to draw a heart around Roxas' name on the sketch and my sketchbook dropped into my lap as I flashed my eyes closed and sleep dawned on me, but before I closed my eyes Roxas' pained face scarred itself into my mind.

_**--x;**_

As I awoke I kinda guessed it was a few moments later, I opened my eyes to find my lap cold, from the sketchbook obviously not being in my lap for a period of time. I rubbed the sleep from my pretty pale blue eyes and leaned up to notice Kairi's eyes were soft as she stared at my sketchbook..the drawing she stared at was the one of Roxas.

I sighed irritably and stretched, feeling cramped up in the car, I noticed as I looked outside we were probably halfway there.

Kairi noticed I was awake and she turned to look at me, a faint smile plastered onto her light pink-glossed lips. "Naminé..your so talented..but what's with his face like this? Is this the look he gave you when he looked at you?"

I could feel fresh tears brimming on the corner of my eyeslashes..and silent sobs emitted through my throat as I painly coughed while crying.

Kairi reached her hand back to me and grabbed my hand patting it delicately, I could just see Sora's face through the car seat a few seats in front of me, worried. But what I hadn't realized was that Sora was on his cellphone talking to the one guy I hoped to never see again, Roxas.

Kairi seemed very concerened about me, but I shooed the thought away as I grabbed my sketchbook from her..and threw it onto the ground under my seat.

I wiped my eyes, sighing softly as I leaned my head against the window pane and watched the scenery pass before my eyes.

Kairi had retreated her hand away from me as I had seemed to calm down to her extent atleast..and I could finally hear what they were talking about, and Kairi's mom clearly and painfully asked if I was alright.

Sora seemed pained as he spoke quietly to Roxas..clearly hoping I hadn't heard there conversation..while Kairi leaned her head against Sora's shoulder..sad and upset.

"Roxas..why couldn't you just apologize to her? Your breaking her heart into pieces each minute..she sketched the look you gave her on her sketchbook! Why didn't you just apologize to her for what you did that long time ago? That's all I ask of you!" Sora quietly hissed into the phone.

I couldn't hear Roxas' voice..but I knew he didn't care I could tell by Sora's tone.

Kairi wasn't talking which of course seemed to me wasn't normal, I leaned closer into the seat as I heard her lean back slowly.

Sora had hung up on Roxas since I could hear the loud _clunck! _his cell made as it dropped into the seat beside him, he had etched Kairi closer to him and wrapped his arm around her petit frame, whispering soothingly into her ear, "Roxas..will fix this between him and Naminé. I know he will."

I highly doubted it, but really who knew?

_**--x;**_

My face was shoved against the cold window pane as we traveled down the unfimiliar roads of Twilight Town. A faint sigh emitted through my lips and I my face was smug as we traveled down the road to our dorm rooms. I leaned against the seat staring at the cieling and remembered memories from long ago. I wish we could just go back to those times..so carefree and back then I was so chilidish and _happy_ without a care in the world..but now I'm grown up, and I have 'responsibilities.'

As the car halted to a stop, I leaned up slowly and actually took the moment to fully look out the window. We had stopped in front of a beautiful creamy white colored apartment, which was faintly big from the looks of it. It had a black spiral staircase along the side to get to the rooms, and instantly I saw a room with a balcony and I wanted it. White, blue, and purple flowers were around the outside of the house near the door, and a 'Welcome' mat was placed on the front floor steps of the front door.

I grabbed my sketchbook shoving the swirled white and light blue pencil into my pocket as I tucked the sketchbook underneath my arm and climbed over the seat, stepping out of the van stretching my achey limbs. I yawned stiffly and sluggishly walked towards the back of the van to help get the things. Kairi wasn't one to do work, obviously as she got of the car and walked up the front door. Sora was about to come help..but just decided not to by the look he gave to Kairi's mother.

Kairi's mother looked at me gratefully and told me I could pick first the room I wanted, in responce I smiled faintly as I grabbed Kairi and my things swinging them over my small frame..and walked up to the front door placing my things on the ground as I approached inside. As promised I did get first pick of the rooms and I picked the room with the balcony.

As I walked inside of the room it was the carpet was a creamy white but the walls were a pale blue. _Absoulutely Perfect. _I whispered to myself softly.

I placed my things on the ground and opened the balcony door letting the luke-warm air blow my hair back from my face. I smile gently leaning against the door frame as I looked around at Twilight Town. Maybe this wouldn't turn out so bad.

Yes..that was an understatement..it probably wouldn't turn out..okay at all.

Kairi had stopped by my door, and chuckled lightly. I turned my head towards her and she said "Pizza or Chinese food for dinner?"

I closed my eyes momentarily and as I reopened them I said softly "Pizza.."

Kairi nodded and said "Hey..Naminé..about that sketch of Roxas..we'll keep the secret between us alright?"

I nodded faintly and stared at my feet. By _we_ she meant..Her, Sora and I..sure Sora would keep the secret, but when it came to relationships Kairi couldn't keep her mouth shut. By school on Monday she'd tell the whole word.

I then noticed today was only Saturday but it was late in the afternoon..I did have some time to explore I assumed. Maybe tonight I would go down to the beach and sketch or actually I'd see if they would have a boardwalk and spend the night there..they had a beach at the boardwalk so yeah..I guess that would be my plan for tonights fun.

I started to unpack throwing all my island clothes onto my bed..mentally noting that maybe on Sunday me and Kairi could go shopping for some new outfits.

I leaned against the wall, and looked down at my suitcases..they contained my paintings, drawings..sketches. I had books I collected and CDs, plus a few shoes..and things such as that.

I hadn't even started to fully unpack until their was a light tap on my door. Sora poked his head around my door frame and said gently "Pizzas' here Naminé" I nodded silently and walked out my door heading downstairs to the diner room.

As we ate..I started a conversation.

"Hey..Miss. Skyee..after dinner could I go down to the boardwalk? I'll make sure to be back not to late.." I asked softly.

Kairi's mom smiled at me. "Call me Janine, Naminé and sure..you can..don't matter about coming back late it's not a rule in this household."

I smiled faintly and Kairi leaned towards me whispering gently "Already wanting to see cute boys huh?"

I didn't really answer, just took a bite of my pizza and looked down at the tan tablecloth, intertwining my fingertips together.

Sora looked at me and smiled alittle. "Ey Naminé maybe you and Kairi should go shopping tomorrow, it would give you a 'girls day out' together."

I smiled gratefully at him, knowing he probably noticed me needing new clothes and Kairi squealed in delight. "Yes! Of course!"

As we finished eating our pizza I asked to help with the dishes..but of course Janine refused but I asked very politely and pleading-like.

I was able to and finished them quickly, after that I quickly ran a brush through my pale blond hair that curled alittle at the tips on the end which trailed alittle past my shoulders. I tucked my sketchbook under my arm still not changing into anything else, but I grabbed a light white sweater incase it got cold and walked out the door towards the boardwalk.

I got lost a couple times but finally managed to find it, as I walked onto the deck my feet felt hot and I frowned slowly..I forgot my shoes at the house but I simply shrugged ignoring the slight burning of my toes. I walked onto the warm sand..noticing the sky turned a dark-blueish black..and I sunk down into the sand alittle near the water. I put my sketchbook onto my lap, and began to sketch the ocean..but turned and decided to sketch the scene in front of me which was the boardwalk..and people happily walking together..some couples with kids..but than I saw a blond spiky haired boy who looked so familiar but I couldn't see his face from so far away. I sketched him because he looked so..well.._lonely._ I looked down getting into my sketch and finished it in a few moments. Suddenly a big gush of wind blew and I was being pulled down by the sand towards the water. My sketchbook was on the sand..but I wasn't concerened with that at the moment.

A huge wave overtook me and I spluttered water out..but I couldn't breath it just kept coming...I was sinking lower and lower into the water and I swear it felt like I was choking. My eyes closed and darkness was overflowing me but I felt a warm hand wrap around my small waist and pull me out of the water and I fell with a loud _THUMP! _next to my sketchbook. I felt soft warm hands pound on my chest and I leaned up hurling water out of my mouth and coughed heavily.

I looked up to see who had saved me..but all I could see was a flash of spikey blond hair..and wet light blue eyes and that was all before he disappeared into the crowd and I was left feeling confused.

He..he looked like Roxas..no he couldn't be Roxas..could he? No! He couldn't be! Roxas..he stayed in Destiny Islands..well with his girlfriend? I think her name was..Marlene? I felt myself placed my cold pale hand over my chest where my heart was.

It was thumping hard and as I looked down at my sketchbook on the page was a name scribbled down onto the page and my eyes widened as I read the writing. In neat cursive scribbled it read:

_I am here for you Naminé always..I'll be watching over you. I __**WILL **__protect you._

I could feel my heart beat increasing..and I fell back onto my back against the sand..I just couldn't understand all these events. Who was this guy who saved me who looked exactly like Roxas? His eyes..they were so cold..so sad..I felt sad just looking at them. Did the guy regret saving me? And was he the one who wrote this on my sketch?

I closed my eyes slowly..as I tried to remember everything that had occured that night..and I kept that guys face in my mind..letting the cool breeze blow my wet strands of hair across my face. I breathed peacefully. I vowed to myself that I would figure out who saved me..and if he wrote this on my sketch. I would try to understand..._everything_.

_**----x;**_

**Unfortunate Events**_**:**_ I hoped you liked this chapter..I enjoyed writing it..I was inspired after I heard a random song on the radio xD This is my first NaminexRoxas fanfic. I think it turned out well(:

I do not own Kingdom Hearts..although I do own Roxas..(I wish :D!)

Well read and review! The next chapter will probably be up soon:]


	2. Chapter Two: Wondering

Blooming Love;

Unfortunate Events: e.e; I made alot of typos..in the first chapter..umm sorry about that..it won't let me fix them for some reason? I don't know why. But uh..yeah here's Chapter two:]

I don't own Kingdom Hearts..but in my dreams I wish I owned Roxas:D!

Read && Review.

Enjoy!

Wondering

I opened my eyes slowly..I noted that last night Kairi had come down to the beach with Sora and they had asked about what happened to me, but I couldn't exactly well you know talk..so Sora picked me up and carried me home while Kairi held onto my sketchbook and sweater. I felt so exhausted..and couldn't even move as they had laid me down on my bed placing my sketchbook onto the nightstand next to my bed and clock and left the room.

I noticed that it was still dark..and I misjudged wrong..it was still Saturday night. Oops.

I leaned up and saw I was still in my clothes from today, I rolled my eyes calmy and moved slowly off my light blue covers and walked into my bathroom grabbing a white tank and black shorts. I changed slowly into my I guess it could be called my 'pajamas' and sluggishly threw my bathingsuit and clothes into the hamper near my door, putting my hair into a small bun and layed back down on my bed.

I grabbed my sketchbook and sighed softly, looking at the lonely boy in the sketch..he did look very sad indeed.

I turned my head and looked outside my balcony..it was pitch black but I could see faint lights in the background and the bright twinkling stars. I loved stars..they were like people in some way. Lonely some were..but others were bunched together like they were inseperable.

I giggled softly at my analogy and leaned back into my bed laying my sketchbook onto the floor and pulled my knees up burying my face into the silk white pillow. I felt exhausted..but I just couldn't sleep. I felt my eyes had black bags under them and I needed to sleep since tomorrow I was going to go out with an energetic Kairi..but my heart just wouldn't stop beating making my body uncapable of sleeping.

I stared at my tan door, and leaned my head forward, I could faintly hear the steady breathing of Kairi..I knew she had probably sneaked into Sora's bedroom and fell asleep on his bed with him..she was known to do that. I giggled softly at her playfullness when it came to love.

When I moved my body to the left to fall asleep, facing away from the balcony..sleep finally overcame me..but I knew it was going to be a long night.

_**--x;**_

I awoke to hear Kairi's ecstatic voice and I leaned up stretching but instantly shielded my eyes with my hand as bright sunlight poured in through the window. I swung my legs over the side of the bed letting the light blue sheets slide down my pale slim legs onto the floor, messy-like. I stood up slowly, feeling alittle sick but yawned deeply.

I opened my door, and traveled down the stairs sluggishly. As I reached the bottom I had attracted eyes since I was only dressed in a white tanktop and small black shorts. As I rubbed my eyes they widened on their own..standing their in the room was a guy who I had clearly thought would stay in Destiny Islands..and a few other people were staring at me too.

Sora walked over to me, and swung his arms over my shoulder whispering into my ear softly "Mornin' Naminé..Sorry for awakening you."

I looke down at my feet slowly..still rubbing my eyes and whispered very softly I could hardly even hear myself "It's alright Sora."

He smiled gently at me and I looked up again and I saw Roxas..and I could already feel my eyes being filled with water.

Along with him was Yuna, Tidus, Rikku my mother her current boyfriend Gippal, Riku my ex..and a few other of our friends from Destiny Islands.

My face heated up as I noticed how I was dressed and I looked away but I could feel Roxas gazing at me calmy..and I felt my face heat up even more.

I was about to turn but Kairi gripped my arm tightly and softly said to me "Eat some breakfast..I know you don't want to see Roxas..but you'll eventually have to face him."

I sighed..Kairi was unfortunately right. I grabbed a plate full of food and simply walked out the front door to the backyard. I hadn't noticed until now that we had a huge pool..a few pool chairs surrounded it..it included a diving board..a slide and stairs to get out of the pool. I slumped down into a pool chair stretching my slim legs out in front of me and placed my plate of food down onto my lap. I looked to the side of me to see if I had a fork and I didn't so I just ate with my friends..and clearly _someone_ was watching me..because _he _was laughing hard.

I looked up to see Roxas..and a huge frown was on my face..and as he looked up I looked away..sad and continued to eat.

"Naminé-" He began but I interrupted him.

"Roxas..I don't want to speak with you..please just go away will you?" I asked to the said boy.

He stood up slowly and walked back inside..I could see he was pained..but what did it matter..to me he deserved it.

As I finished I gripped the plate tightly walking back inside and went to the sink, beginning to wash my dish..but as I noticed the other dirty dishes I cleaned those too..until a hand gripped onto mine and I dropped the plate..jumping from the sudden touch. I flinched back a piece of plate slicing open my finger and blood dripped out.

I began to weep from the pain and ran up the stairs not caring who it was who held onto my hand..but I knew it had to be Roxas..I remembered his hand feeling. I ran into my bathroom slamming the door and cleaned my wound, placing a creamy tan band-aid onto the cut. Before I went downstairs I simply put on black capris, and a light blue tank with a white shirt that was placed ontop of it and had sleeves that went up to the bend in my elbow. On my feet I simply wore tan flipflops..and pulled a few strands of my blond hair into a clip in the back of my head.

I walked out of the bathroom, wiping my face with a damp cloth also brushing my teeth. I walked over to my bed picking up my sketchbook and placing it on the nightstand. I made my bed simply, and slow-paced. I opened my hamper and picked up all my dirty clothes. I held the bunch in my arms along with my pj's and walked down to the washroom. I placed my clothes in the washer and ran it.

I walked back out and towards the kitchen..where I had dropped the plate..the mess was still there. I bent down and carefully began to pick up the pieces throwing them away, I then mopped up the floor and went back to cleaning the dishes, calmly.

When I finished I placed them to dry on the rack and made my way to the so called 'group-room' everyone was sitting there..except Roxas. I shrugged and sat next to my mother who gave me a tight squeeze and Gippal smiled warmly at me. I leaned forward on the couch, and than looked over at Kairi.

Kairi smiled at me sweetly and then noticed we were supposed to go shopping. "Right! Naminé! Let's go shopping! We'll be back later, pals!" She gave a quick peck to Sora on his lips and then Kairi grabbed my hand pulling me out the door, forcefully.

I sighed and let her drag me to her light pink car. We got inside-her in the drivers' side and me in the passengers side.

I slid my seatbelt on and so did she, she pulled out of the driveway and began to head down towards the Twilight Town mall.

I looked at the scenery and she had started to make a conversation with me.."Naminé what happened last night?"

I shrugged simply in my seat "I really don't know..I was sketching in my sketchbook and a current pulled me in..I was going to drown but someone saved me..I didn't get his name but he wrote down something in my sketchbook." I showed her what the guy wrote, and Kairi's eyes sparkled.

"Aw how romantic!" She squealed.

I sighed heavily..and whispered "Maybe..but he could just be an old pervert..who I'll never see again."

We both laughed and I smiled gently at her, today was going to probably be fun.

_**--x;**_

We walked out of the car as it arrived at TwinkleLight Mall. I stretched once more, and leaned against the car as Kairi got it. I raised an eyebrow at her as I stared at her appearance. She wore a jean mini-skirt with a light pink tank that had red swirls all around it. I laughed at her clothing and couldn't help but say "Showing skin for lover boy?"

She narrowed her eyes, and glared at me, swinging her fist at me and wonked me on the head. I rubbed my head and whispered softly "Ow.." Kairi smiled sweetly but said to me "Your outfit is cute Naminé I like that one.."

I smiled gently and linked arms with her as we walked inside the mall. We went from store to store picking out clothes and telling eachother what we thought about them. Of course Kairi seemed to pick out the clothes..that showed alittle to much skin. I simply chose clothes that weren't to revealing and were 'cute' on me as Kairi exclaimed. As we walked into a dress shop I was in awe. Kairi twirled me around and said "We should pick out clothes for the first day of school dance on Monday night."

I chuckled softly. "They actually have those sort of things?" Kairi nodded and I burst out laughing even more.

Kairi smiled at me, rolling her eyes and looked along the dresses, looking for one that looked good on her, and one for me. She ended up choosing a pink and red dress, with black stripes and swirls along the bottom, and it showed some cleveage. I sighed and looked for one that didn't really make me look like a skank. Kairi looked at me then at the dresses. She eventually picked a white dress that skimmed alittle past my ankles and a light blue pattern splattered all along it. Kairi was in awe as I had put it on to see how it looked she was like "Naminé your beautiful..you'll be stealing alot of hearts." I smiled weakly at her.

After we paid for the dresses we walked out of the store and over to the foodcourt, I was starving and didn't really mind where we ate, as long as I got some food in my tummy. Kairi smiled wide at my hungryness and we walked over to a resturant called 'Sea Salt Shimmer' I chuckled again as we walked in and it looked like Destiny Island. I sighed, feeling homesick and Kairi led us too a booth and we sat across from eachother. A waiter came to our table and we ordered two cokes..two salads and we both ordered a bacon cheeseburger.

As we waited for our orders..Kairi seemed deep in thought so I just stared out the window. I caught sight of who I thought was Roxas. I leaned against the window and stared carefully at him.

He turned and stared right back at me, I felt my face grow hot and I looked away, sighing irritably to myself. Kairi who was done daydreaming saw the whole incident and leaned forward alittle, locking her eyes with me. "Do you like Roxas, miss Naminé?" I was startled as I leaned back in the seat, my blue eyes wide.

I shook my head, clearly denying my feelings. "No he's a jerk why would I lov-like him?" Kairi giggled softly and leaned back. "Mhmm." Was all she intended to say.

We finished our meal, I payed because Kairi payed for our clothes. She smiled warmly at me as we with linked arms walked towards her car, getting ready to leave. As we drove down the road, Kairi played some soothing music that made me feel relaxed and sleeply. I snuggled deep into the car seat and sleep seemed to overcome me.

_**--x;Flashback- **_

_I was on the swings with my best friend for life Roxas! I liked him alot..I guess but my momma said he was bound to hurt me..I wonder why? Mommys are so weird. I giggled happily as he pushed me and I swung forward. Roxas smiled cutely at me. I wanted to stay like this forever! _

_The next day I dressed up in my super kawaii white dress for Roxas..to tell him how I felt about him! I love him mommy! I told my mother..and she just laughed and said kids!_

_But..I waited..all day and he never came..I cried and cried..Kairi came over and told me to go home..I didn't want to..I stayed their all night..until my good friend Yuna forced me to go home. I walked slowly and painfully towards my house and passed the 'romanticc!' swings we called them! But as I walked..I saw Roxas..with Marlene. I began to sink to my knees weeping. Roxas saw me and I couldn't tell how he felt. I got up sloppily and ran as fast as I could towards home! I ran upstairs and slammed my door closed..crying and crying..I loved Roxas..but he loved another.._

_**--x;End Flashback-**_

I awoke with a shake..and shivered harshly. I felt so cold and as I opened my eyes fully I was still in the car, and Kairi was getting out, so I gently closed my eyes again, trying to fall back asleep. It was kinda working but I could hear and sort of see what was going around. Sora came out..along with..Roxas..and they walked to the car, Sora grabbing all of our bags and swung his arms around Kairi and they walked inside. I mentally sighed as I knew I would be left in the car..to freeze like always..

But..unexpectedly Roxas opened the car door and gently whispered into my ear thinking I was asleep "You owe me, Princess. But I'm doing this for you..you'll freeze and Kairi's a baka so she wouldn't come get you..I don't want you to freeze.." He slipped one of his arms under my legs and the other arm around my neck, pulling me out of the car and my head collided with his chest hard.

He stopped for a moment, his breathing rough but he leaned his head back and I could clearly see he was blushing. He sneakily walked upstairs into my room and placed me down on my soft bed, placing a blanket overtop of me. I could see how he really wanted to kiss my forehead..and the pained look in his beautiful blue eyes..but he left my room patting my thigh gently.

I opened my eyes slowly..tears swarming down my cheeks..and I pulled the blanket closer over me, I felt so so cold inside..and I really didn't feel good. I just closed my eyes and gently hummed a sweet and soft tone to fall asleep. I slowly fell asleep, Roxas' blushing face locked into my mind.

_**--x;**_

I rubbed my eyes slowly, and leaned up yawning loudly and I stretched my arms out and it collided with something because I heard someone say painfully "Ow!" My eyes widened slowly and I looked to see who I hit, it was my mother. I began to laugh very softly..but I felt sick to my stomach.

My mother, Rikku just gently pushed me back down on my bed and had removed a cloth from my forehead putting a new wet one on. "Sorry hunny..it's just I came home with Gippal and I walked past your room..you were talking in your sleep about Roxas and everything..and well you were all sweaty and I touched your forehead and it was burning hot."

I felt my face heat rise up as she told me I talked about _Roxas_..in my _sleep!_ I sighed alittle, and turned my head to feel my cold pillow. "So..is everyone still going to the beach?" My mother looked kinda worried at the moment, alittle flusttered. "Well..we wanted to and all but sweetie..who's sincerely going to take care of you while we go? Let alone..it wouldn't be the same without you."

Gippale leaned towards me and whispered to Rikku and me "Well instead of the beach let's all go to the pool instead near the beach so we can have fun at the beach next weekend with Naminé" I smiled gratefully at him, and my mother who contemplated the situation, nodded in agreement. "Yes! That'll work..oh Gippal your so lovely." She leaned towards him planting her lips on his, sloppily.

There was a swirl in my stomach and I felt even sicker as I watched them..my mother seemed to notice since she pulled away from Gippal and sighed sadly at me. I heard footsteps stomping up the stairs..it was probably Kairi mad because she couldn't go to the stupid beach..oh why'd I care anyway? The footsteps stopped at my door, and a flash of blond spikey hair popped it's head in and said "Hey everyone..time to leave." But when he saw me, his eyes softened, and he looked sort of.._happy_..to see me..except for the fact I was sick..I happened to chuckle lightly.

Gippal told him the news and went downstairs to work it out..and my mother continued to fuss over me as I said, coughing very lightly into my hand, I closed my eyes gently and breathed heavily. I felt so horrible it was unreal. Roxas walked over to me, and frowned..I could feel his body heat hovering over me..since he was practically leaning on top of me. I flinched away from his breath..and he frowned even harder. I sighed and flashed open my eyes, knowing why he was frowning. But..Roxas then did the unexpected. "Rikku..you don't mind if I take care of Naminé today do you? I mean you could all go..and I'll take care of her."

My eyes widened and I looked at me mom with a horribly pained look. She in the end nodded gently and whispered "Sure, sweetheart but really..take care of her..or I swear you won't ever see her again." Roxas nodded, understanding where her anger towards him was from..but I felt sad..my heart felt like it would snap just then and there just by looking at his face!

My mother walked downstairs to tell everyone..and I could hear everyones dissapointed sighs that I..or Roxas wasn't coming..either the fact that _Roxas_ wasn't coming or that they couldn't go to the beach. I laughed gently and heard them all walk out the door and into Miss. Skyees' van together.

Roxas watched them leave..but he had a faint smile etched upon his lips, I titled my head in confusion but he merely put a new cold washcloth onto my face and said "Well Naminé..prepare to have the best sick day you could ever imagine."

Oh joy..since when did Roxas get so friendly..and when did he have to be all perky just because he got to take care of _me_ while I was _sick_ and was incapable to do anything really. I sighed. It was going to be a very very long day..and possibly long night.

_**----x;**_

**Unfortunate Events:** There's chapter two(: I was up until like..3 in the morning just thinking of ideas to write this chapter..and then they all came together xD But..then I fell asleep and woke up at like 7:30 and wrote just alittle bit more and well as I'm saying this..I updated it onto the computer:D

Chapter 3 will probably be up pretty soon to..because I'm having a good time writing this fanfic..and I was inspired! People actually wrote reviews for this story! :3

Thank you MsKittyCullen(I will fight you for Roxas..after I become a man..and am strong enough xD :3)

And thanks to Stefanie51..you both made me want to update this as soon as possible!

:D


	3. Chapter Three: Sick and In Love

Blooming Love;

Chapter Three.

**Unfortunate Events:** Yay..Chapter Three:D Tsk, tsk, tsk. What events will occur between Naminé and Roxas? Will something unexpected occur? Will old flames rekindle?

I do not own Kingdom Hearts, unfortunately. I own Roxas in my dreams :3

Read && Review.

Enjoy! :3

Sick and In Love

_Somehow I know your always beside me..._

I layed on my bed still pulling my covers over my bed agains the chilling cold, since Roxas just had to open my balcony door and let in all that air. Why didn't he just go out their by himself..and close my balcony door behind him? He was freezing my butt off and I really didn't have the patience really..I was about to blow before his light tan finger was placed over my lip. My pale blue eyes widened slowly and I looked at his face.

He leaned towards me and whispered gently into my ear. "I'm sorry, I can see your cold..but I'm looking for something." He sighed irritably and leaned out the balcony door his hands gripping the silver railing. I sighed and snuggled deeper into my bed, letting my body curl into a tight ball and suddenly I had an urge to sleep, my eyes shut closed..and all these memories of Roxas flooded back into my mind..my head ached and I began to weep, but alas I couldn't wake up.

_**--x;Flashback-**_

_I stood underneath the waterfall, letting the rain water soak my hair and drench my clothes, my eyes narrowed alittle as I saw my best friend Roxas running towards me, his arms spread out wide._

_"Nami-Chan!" He called out. "Guess what!" _

_I giggled gently as he ran over to me and hugged me so tight I felt like I would explode. "What Roxie?" _

_He frowned. "Aw I asked you not to call me that!" _

_I smiled sweetly at him and then pouted gently, pushing out my upper lip. "Tell me please!"_

_Roxas seemed to blush for a moment and began to stutter, flusttered. "O-Oh..u-u-u-umm..My daddy got a job here! So we'll be able to stay here! We're moving in Nami-Chan!" _

_My eyes widened so big and I hugged him so tightly, I could feel his warm arms around me. "Yay!" was all I could manage to say._

_Right then and there a big flash of lighting overtook the sky and it turned gray..the waves were rough and piled over the sand. A bolt of thunder struct overhead and I flinched, terrified. I jumped into Roxas and his eyes were calm. "Your scared of thunder Nami?" I nodded my head hard..and he wrapped his arms around me, protectively. _

_His arms went under my legs and his other arm wrapped around my waist and he held my little body in his little arms. I giggled softly and layed my head against his chest, burying my face into his shirt as another thunder bolt struct. His smile grew wide and he ran over to our little hide out, which was like a little cave..we had put food, blankets and a small bed inside. We even had a small tv, and books. Our toys were in a wooden box we made together and he gently placed me onto the small bed. _

_As the thunder struct even louder this time, Roxas' back was turned towards me, and I moved forward gripping hard onto his shirt and he turned, wrapping his arms tightly around me and I cowered in fear. His small voice was warm as he whispered into my ear very softly "Naminé I swear on my life I will always protect you!" My pale blue eyes had widened and I began to cry alittle, I was so happy he was staying here in Destiny Islands with me! I was so so happy.._

_He had placed me back on the bed..and I even though I was scared managed to fall asleep because Roxas was laying next to me, putting his small strong arms protectively over me and pulled my close to him..whispering into my ear every moment that he would be here for me, always. A black blanket was sprawled over us..and I had fallen peacefully asleep in his arms..I wanted us to be close friends forever..even though he was oblivious to my feelings..I..I..l-_

_**--x;End Flashback-**_

I felt severely cold..and it was pitch black inside my room..I couldn't see anything let alone feel. I tried to see, and as I leaned forward I could see from outside the sky was gray and black. It was ironic I was just dreaming about how me and Roxas were in a thunderstorm alone..from when we were atleast seven years old..and now it was happening again, but we were now both sixteen years old. I looked around and couldn't see anything except then came Roxas walking in with a bright white candle.

I felt so confused..it was so dark all of a sudden. As Roxas walked in he hadn't noticed I was awake, obviously..so I layed back down and closed my eyes to see what he was going to do. I could faintly hear him walking over to my nightstand and he placed the candle next to my clock..I could sense something wasn't right with him for some reason.

He then leaned over top of me and I felt his warm hand trail over my face..and his fingertips faintly touched my lips, but it felt weird to me since he was touching me so affectionately. He seemed to notice, so he moved his hand away but his lips were hovering above my forehead..and I could tell how he felt about me now. Of course though he wouldn't show it, he was to hard-headed. I wanted him to kiss me..I wanted to feel so secure with him..I..I loved him!

I leaned up alittle, to make it seem like I was grabbing my blanket near the end of my bed..since somehow I had managed to push them down there with my feet, but instead of grabbing the blanket, my fingers swung down to my lap, and his lips collided with my cold, pale forehead. Almost instantly I felt better inside..and I fell down onto my bed..coughing gently.

The candle light flickered more brightly now, and my eyes slowly opened and I could see his face..it showed confusion and he whispered into my ear lightly "You were awake huh?" I chuckled lightly and sighed heavenly. "Yes, _Roxie _I was..but I had meant to get my blanket until your lips were somehow planted onto my forehead. Trying to make me feel better?"

A blush was evident on his face as he turned his back towards me, rolling his eyes in the process, scoffing. "Oh yes..I so was."

I sighed gently and leaned forward, making myself to be in a sitting position, and I crossed my legs like a pretzel. Roxas seemed to walk a few steps away from me, but I rolled my eyes. He was being a jerk, and I wasn't going to put up with it.

I still felt sick..but I wanted to change into some pj's beacause my normal clothes just felt uncomftorable. I stood up swinging my legs away from my bed and I walked into the bathroom. I changed into gray sweatpants and a light purple shirt. I walked back out and sat on my bed. I decided now would be a good time to sketch since no words were obviously going to be said between me and _Roxie_. I picked my sketchbook off of the floor, and began to sketch the cave where me and Roxas had obviously stayed that long time ago..when we were seven. I sketched the dark sky and how the lightining blazed across and I carefully detailed me and Roxas and when I had reached my arms out towards him when the thunder struct.

I continued to sketch and tears began to drip down my face and onto my bed..I paid no attention as I continued to sketch what had happened between us. I split the drawing in half..and then drew the scene where we were lying together on the bed..his arms around my protectively. As I slowly finished the drawing..the pencil dropped out of my hand and I placed my sketchbook on the ground gently.

Roxas seemed to have walked over towards me, and as he reached for my sketchbook I quickly snatched it away from him. "Don't touch it!" I hissed. He was startled towards the way I acted towards him and he took a few steps away from me. I sighed sadly..and put my hand out, letting him take ahold of my sketchbook.

He sat down on my bed, next to me and he looked through my sketchbook, his eyes grew sad as he looked at the picture I had drawn of him with the way he looked at me at the beach in Destiny Islands. He then quickly moved to the sketch of where I drew the boardwalk scene, and he raised his eyebrows in interest. He seemed to know something amusing..because he was smiling. I simply rolled my eyes..and he then switched the page to what I had just drawn. His eyes widened..and he looked pained to see that I was feeling so bad..to draw this. He looked over at me..but I had looked down, my body turned away from him.

"Naminé-" He began but closed his eyes for a thunder bolt struct..and I knew..I just knew the night from my dreams and past would happen all over again..except this one wouldn't be happy like I had wished for so long. I had jumped when the thunder bolt struct and hid on my bed, pulling the pillow over my head to block out the noise. I was afraid..like it would harm me, just right then and there.

Roxas moved his arm out to touch me, but I cowered way. He sighed and grabbed ahold of my arm, yanking me towards him, and I buried my face into his arm, as the thunder struct louder. He buried his face into my hair, and his lips parted as I moved closer to him. He whispered softly into my ear "Naminé I will be here for you, always." I lifted my face then, pure anger in my eyes. "Really now Roxas? Then what happened these past years? You made this promise years ago! Yet you left me! You abandoned me in the dust, and fell for another girl! What am I to you?! A fool!?" All those tears I held in from long ago started leaking out of my eyes and I swung my fist and it collided into his chest. He grunted painfully and slid against my wall. "I..I hate you!" I screamed at him..and I stood up, and ran out of my room and down the stairs. I suddenly felt so sick..I ran into the bathroom closest to the front door and I threw up into my toilet, sinking to my knees, I was shaking violently. I wiped my mouth with a paper towel and layed my head onto the carpet where we stood. I didn't care if I smelled. I didn't want to move.

I didn't care if Roxas was approaching the door..but it sounded like he was..because I heard footsteps approach the door slowly. A light knock was on the door, and someone was struggling with the lock. "Naminé please..I..I don't know anymore how I should feel about you. Just please come out of there!"

"No!" I shrieked and leaned over the toilet..I guess he assumed I was throwing up because his voice softened as he spoke. "Naminé..come out." I didn't respond..I felt to upset and I just didn't want to talk to him. I sighed sadly, and layed my head on the cold tile floor, hoping for it to make my face cooler.

Roxas continued to pound on the door, wanting me to come out. I completely blocked his voice out of mind, and tried to remember the moment where I had seen Marlene and what had occured that stupid, stupid day. I felt so torn..torn between Roxas and my friends.

_**--x;Flashback-**_

_"Naminé! Let's go play in the ocean with Riku and Sora!" Kairi squealed in delight as Sora picked her off her feet and put her over his shoulder jumping into the ocean with her, laughing and splashing her as she squealed from it being to cold. I simply walked into the ocean, letting the water get my hot feet wet..and Riku walked over to me wrapping his arm around my waist. "What's up with the face?" I simply shook my head sadly and he smiled sneakily pushing me into the ocean. I giggled and stood up splashing him with water. _

_I looked up, a bright smile on my slightly-tan features. Riku seemed to like me, and sure I liked him back but..we had already went out once before..but it felt weird since we were such best friends. I sighed happily and that's when Roxas had to walk up with his shrieky girl, Marlene. She was just..I don't know..weird? In school sure she acted smart but when she didn't get her way she would pout..and when she got a questiong wrong she would argue her point until the teacher said she was right just so she would shut up. _

_I sighed angrily as Marlene walked up to me, shoving me into the water and cackled sweetly. "Oh dear Nami! You seemed to have fallen..here let me help you up!" A wave was coming so Marlene did help me up but pushed me deep into the current of the waves. My breath escaped from my mouth and I slipped into the waves..but I managed to swim faster until I got to the beach and I spit out a whole load of water. Roxas was calmly leaning against a coconut tree as if nothing happened. Kairi had Marlene in a death choke..while Sora was desperately trying to get her away, and Riku was running back with a nurse from the clinic. _

_I looked at Roxas..I knew no emotions on my face were showing because his face twisted in pain as he glanced at me. I simply ignored him as the nurse checked me up and down, feeling my throat and giving me some juice. I thanked her and shakily stood up sighing deeply as I leaned against Kairi who was sending death glares at the frightened Marlene. Marlene ran to Roxas and wrapped her small arms around him. I simply rolled my eyes at her, and walked off with Kairi's arms secure around my shoulders. Sora was standing next to Riku, pure anger rolling off him and Riku was in his cool-like state glaring at Roxas. _

_As I passed Roxas he grabbed ahold of my hand and pulled me towards him, he leaned close to my ear and whispered to me "Naminé please..please don't walk away. I still..um..y'know." _

_My eyes were icey cold as I looked at him. "No I don't know, sorry.."_

_As I walked away I was simply leaning over top of Kairi. I loved Roxas..and I wanted to stay with him..but I couldn't..he just couldn't leave Marlene..and I would rather stay with my true friends..then with the boy who had a girlfriend who had just tried to drown me._

_I still..love Roxas.._

_**--x;End Flashback-**_

I sighed softly..How could Roxas love someone like her? I leaned my head up slowly..and that's when I listened to my surroundings and could hear more footsteps. I turned my head towards the door as it slowly opened and Kairi peeped her head in along with Sora. Sora could definetely tell something happened between me and Roxas. I sighed softly and turned my head towards the toilet. Kairi looked at me and slowly walked towards me. She sighed gently and said "Did Roxas make you remember everything again?" I looked at her and nodded slowly. She wrapped her arms around me into a tight embrace and kissed my hair. "Oh Naminé why does he hurt you so?" I didn't respond just layed my head against her shoulder.

Sora walked in further, closing the door behind him. "Naminé.." I looked at him, and he sighed alittle.

I stood up slowly whispering an "Excuse me." and walked up my stairs into my bedroom. I ignored my surroundings and walked into my bathroom. I closed the door behind me, and stripped myself of my clothes and walked into the shower. I let the water soak my body and immediatly I felt so much better. I sighed happily and ran my fingers through my hair..putting shampoo in and getting it out of my hair. I leaned against the shower water..letting the water splash me in the face, and I didn't feel as sick anymore. As I turned off the water..I got out and wrapped a tower around my body. I walked over to the sink and burshed my teeth clear of the stinky throw up and spit it all out. I took a black vine clip and clipped my wet hair into the clip, and loose strands stuck out slowly.

I walked out of my bathroom door, and into my room without my clothes..I looked around my room oblivious to the fact that my door was open. I walked over to my closet and picked out black sweatpants and a white loose shirt. I threw my chosen clothes onto my bed and walked over to my balcony closing the door. I sighed softly..and walked over to my bed. I heard footsteps walk into my room and I looked up. Roxas' face was tomato red, and then I noticed I was only in my towel. I sighed and screamed at the top of my lungs "**GET OUT NOW!**" He ran out of my room and I slammed my door shut, angry. I let my towel drop from my body as soon as I knew the blinds were closed and I turned on the lamp next to my door. I walked towards my door and put on my clothes, keeping the clip up in my hair. My hair was nearly dry just a few strands were still wet.

I walked back into my bathroom and threw my clothes into the dirty hamper..noticing that in my basket where I stored clean clothes was my pajamas and clothes from Saturday. I smiled softly..thanking whoever did this for me.

I walked back over to my bed and picked up my sketchbook placing it into my bag that was under my bed, along with my pencil and chalk.

I opened my door and looked down the hallway making sure nobody had seen me, and I walked down the stairs, my hips swaying to the side as I hummed a soft tune. I walked into a room where Kairi was slouching over the counter begging her mom for food and in the 'group-room' was Sora and..Roxas..talking to eachother. Roxas looked at me, and his face was still red. I glared at me and looked away deciding to sit next to Kairi. I didn't see the rest of the gang so they were probably at their hotel..and I didn't see my mother and Gippal so they were probably on a date.

Kairi looked at me and noticed I must have been feeling better so she smiled big, and then turned her attention back to her mother. Sora had left his seat and was walking over towards me, he smiled gently at me, patting my hand lightly and sat in the seat next to me. "So Nami' you feeling better?" I nodded slowly, "Yeah, Sora." Sora smiled and leaned close to me so Kairi wouldn't hear, "I heard the pervert walked into your room after you got out of the shower." I sighed irritably. "Yes."

Sora smiled weakly and moved away from me, sitting next to his girlfriend who was pouting sadly at her mother.

I stood up and walked past Roxas, sitting on the other side of the room making sure I could stay away from him. I picked up the remote by my feet and turned on the tv, switching through the channels and just decided to watch a random movie. I leaned my right elbow on the right armrest and put my face on my cheek. I sighed sadly while watching the movie.

I moved my legs close to my chest and Kairi skipped over to me, carrying what seemed to be my dinner. I smiled gratefully at her..but as I looked at the food I frowned. There was nothing I liked..let alone I didn't feel like eating so I placed the tray by my feet, stood up and walked past Kairi, Sora, Roxas and up to my bedroom. I left my door open and just flopped down on my floor, sighing softly. I layed there for a long time..I knew it was a long time because I felt my hand grow numb from being layed on for so long. My door was opened but I didn't look up. Roxas layed down beside me with chocolate and vanille icecream mixed in a huge container with two spoons. "I know your hungry Naminé and this will make you feel better."

I stood up and walked out to my balcony sitting in a comfy chair I had placed outside, and Roxas had followed me sitting in the chair next to me, since it was big. My shoulder was brushing against his and he looked at me pushing the icecream towards me. I smiled, happy and took a spoon taking a huge scoop and putting it into my mouth. Roxas laughed at me and said "Could you have gotten a bigger bite?" I giggled softly and dipped my spoon back in getting an even bigger scoop. "Yes!" I giggled as I put the scoop into my mouth but it was so big it fell onto my hand.

I frowned alittle and blushed as Roxas took ahold of my pale hand and brought his lips to it, licking off the icecream. As he finished I looked away and took smaller bites while he ate some too. I soon got cold and decided..since he was next to me that I'd try to forgive him..but not likely it would happen. I leaned my head against his shoulder and pulled myself into him. He froze but soon wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders and I suddenly did feel warmer. I closed my eyes gently and felt myself grow tired. I was full from the icecream which had made me cold and he was making me feel safe and warm. My head fell from his shoulder onto his chest..and he smiled gently as I fell into unconciousness I heard him whisper "I told you I would always be here for you Naminé.." I just let it slide..even though I absolutely knew he was wrong..but I didn't want to argue anymore. I..was still in love with Roxas..and nothing would change my feelings.

**Unfortunate Events:** How'd you like the third chapter?:D I secretly love this fanfic xD I already have ideas for Chapter Four :3 But..I'll write it later. xD

Yes:] Read && Review and there's a chance I'll write more:]

Thanks to Whitestar091 who loves my story:O It made me feel happy inside:3 xD


	4. Chapter Four: Troublesome Day At School

Blooming Love;

Chapter Four.

**Unfortunate Events:**

_Bam:] Chapter Four:O What will the first day of school bring for Naminé? Roxas...being the guy he is, will he stay around or maybe even be near Naminé? _

_I do not own Kingdom Hearts..so I'll go cry now D:_

_But I own Roxas..in my dreams:3_

_Read && Review._

_Voila, Enjoy! :3_

First Day Of School Is Always So Troublesome

_Why is it so hard to tell you I love you?_

Ugh. I felt so stiff, like I hadn't moved in a long time. The last thing I remembered..was last night I was sleeping in Roxas' arms..eating icecream. Woah back up there for a minute. _I_ was in _Roxas' arms_ last night and _fell asleep_?! I must have felt pretty awful to do a thing like that, but I do tend to show my emotions towards the people I care about more freely. I leaned forward since my head was resting against a pillow, and yanked the blanket off myself.

I yawned stretching my arms in front of me and noticed that Roxas wasn't beside me. _Of course_.. He's always running away from life just because he can't take it. I then realized it was Monday..and I had school today. I groaned as I got up and picked up the pillow and blanket throwing them onto my bed as I walked into the bathroom. I walked out and over to my closet. I pondered over what I would wear for the first day of school. I sighed gently as I pulled out black jean capris that hugged my hips, a light blue tank, but grabbed a light white shirt that went with it just incase I wasn't able to wear a tank.

I looked through my shoes and ended up grabbing my black and blue checkered converses, I walked back into the bathroom and changed. I readjusted the clip in my hair to make it look more pretty, and put white hoop earings onto my ears, along with a few silver bracelets onto my right hand.

I walked back into my room after brushing my teeth and leaned against my wall, thinking of what to bring. I picked up my light creamy tan bag but I already had some school stuff but I added my sketchbook along with my pencil and chalk. I swung it around my shoulders, and looked at the stairs. I put my legs over the banister and slid down all the way and landed on my feet. I giggled softly to myself..as I walked over to Kairi who stared at me shocked, "Naminé? Is that you? Where is Naminé and what have you done with her!?" She shook my shoulders and I half-smiled. Roxas was leaning against the couch, humming to himself. He wore black shorts, along with his black t-shirt, and a light tan jacket. He had keychains and such around his neck and wrists. I then looked at Sora who was calmy walking down the stairs. He wore black shorts also, along with light blue shirt that brought out his features, and black shoes. He looked absolutely adorable to Kairi, who was running up to him now swinging her arms around his neck and kissing his face all over. He chuckled lightly, and said "Oh Kairi, love! C'mon you know Naminé gets sick in the stomach when watching us do this all the time!" Roxas' eyes seemed depressed as soon as that comment slipped out of Sora's mouth.

I looked away from Sora walking over to the counter and I simply just grabbed a strawberry pop-tart and put it into my mouth as I walked out the front door.

Sora looked so upset. "Oh geez..what have I done to that poor soul?" His eyes were narrowed so much as he thought and thought of something to do to cheer me up. "Roxas.." he whispered. Roxas instantly knew what he was getting at. "No! Sora c'mon why!?" Soras lips tightened.."Because you slept with Nami-chan last night did you not? You expect just to ignore her all day today? She'll hate you even more you disgusting fool." Roxas sighed, and Kairi nodded her head in agreement. "No wonder she was so perky this morning."

Sora sighed again, "Thanks Kairi..for reminding me." Kairi frowned sadly.

I walked down to the bus station slowly..and as I approached I leaned against the wall which stood to protect the people sitting on the bench from the weather. I continued to eat my Pop-tart. A boy walked over to me and leaned his head forward taking a huge bit of my pop-tart while the other end was in my mouth. "What the hell do you think your doing?" I asked, furious.

"Eating a pop-tart sweetie." He calmly responded. God, he was just as cocky as Roxas. I simply rolled my eyes and sighed lightly throwing the remaining part of my pop-tart in the trash. I leaned towards the boy, took the pop-tart out of his mouth and threw it away also. He smirked and leaned his face towards mine, his breath in my face, "So pretty girl are you new?"

I ignored him lightly, but he instantly grabbed my arm and hissed into my ear "Hey..I was talking to you." My other arm that wasn't grabbed by him I swung and slapped him in the face. "Don't touch me, you baka." I said harshly with venom in my voice.

He simply shrugged and walked away, deciding to walk to school. I scoffed angrily and as the bus took a stop I walked onto the bus and groaned harshly. "Are you kidding me..?" I stood up holding onto the pole of the bus and let a little girl and boy take the seat I was going to sit in. I smiled warmly at them and they giggled and smiled cutely back.

I could smell a mans' armpits from in front of me and I tried so bad not to hurl, I turned my head to the side and my head collided with another girl's head. We laughed and apologized to eachother. "I'm so sorry!" She laughed and said "It's fine, it's fine..I understand..he does smell horrible." We kept laughing and then she looked at me. She had black hair and light green eyes, she was very pretty. Her hair skimmed alittle past her throat but not past her shoulders.

"Do you go to Twilight High?" She asked. I nodded in responce and she smiled gently. "That's awesome..are you new? I've never seen you before. By the way my names Yuffie, what's yours?"

I smiled at her and said to her "Yeah I'm new to the school my names Naminé"

Yuffie's eyes widened. "Naminé..from Destiny Islands?! Kairi talked about you alot..you are like so popular at school even though you haven't been here before." She laughed softly.

I smiled nervously..and rubbed the back of my head, slowly. I would so hate today..

The bus came to stop and Yuffie giggled at me skipping off the bus and running down the road towards her friends. I slowly walked off the bus by myself and swung my back over my shoulder holding it with one hand pulled back near my shoulder. I walked on the sidewalk by myself to the side of the vine-covered wall. I looked down at my feet, and made sure I didn't run into anybody as I walked.

I yawned lightly as I walked into the front office getting a map of the school considering it's size and looked at my locker number. I still had a long time until first period started. I kept yawning and walked to my locker putting the things I didn't need away. I then leaned against my locker, but slid down to my feet, and I leaned my head against the door part of my locker and rubbed my eyes. Man..I just felt so tired all of a sudden.

I saw Roxas standing over near a bunch of girls as I looked down the hallway. _That player..I hate him so much._ I whispered under my breath. I stood up but slammed my head onto my locker, and cursed falling down to my knees and painful tears squeezed through my eyes. A boy who was standing near my locker ran over to me and carefully helped me up. He was taller then me, which made me so annoyed, and he sort of looked like Roxas, except for his eyes and clothes. I sighed as he asked "You alright?" I rubbed my head gently and said "Yeah..yeah..um?"

"Hayner." He said "My names Hayner." He smiled warmly at me and then looked over at Roxas. "So you like the most popular guy in school?"

I was confused. "Huh..? I thought this was his first day?"

Hayner chuckled. "Nah, he's been here awhile before he moved to Destiny Islands that is."

I remembered his earlier question and sighed lightly. "I..love him, Hayner. I've known him since I was a little girl. He made me so happy to be alive..but then we had an incident and things happened..and we drifted apart after her got that tramp Marlene as his girlfriend..now he acts as if he likes me..but today it's like I'm invisible to him! I hate him so much!"

Hayner chuckled lightly. "Wow, your Naminé right? But..while he hadn't been there at Destiny Islands he always seemed to talk about you..he even said he like Marlene, but he loved you-"

My heart stopped beating..Roxas..actually..loved me..?

Hayner shook my shoulders lightly "Hey..Naminé you alright?" I shook my head lightly, pushing away the thought knowing he loved me in the past. "Y-Yeah.."

Hayner smiled. "Wanna meet my girl Olette? I'm sure you two would hit it off good." I laughed. "Yeah sure Hayner..as long as we don't have to be near Roxas." Hayner sighed. "Well Roxas is my best pal..but he ususally doesn't sit with us, but I can't guarantee it love."

I laughed and Hayner swung his arm around my shoulders as we walked outside towards a warm grassy part which had a huge tree near it, and two kids were sitting around. We walked towards them and Olette stood, smiling warmly at me, and kissed Hayner very quickly on the cheek. The other boy was rather plump and he had spiky black hair like a hedge-hog and a big camer around his neck. He smiled cheekily and waved at me. I smiled and waved back at him lightly. Olette had brown hair that was in braids, and bright green eyes. She was pretty..and she had a very nice smile.

Hayner introduced us and I sat down next to Olette as we talked about Roxas and what happened between us, and Olette told me what fun the four of them had here in Twilight Town. I smiled gently..thinking of how Roxas was so sweet.

Olette noticed the change in my mood and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "Oh cheer up Nami-chan if Roxas really loves you and I'm sure he does, he'll eventually tell you, I'm positive!"

I laughed at her confidence and over-cheerful mood. "Yeah, maybe Olette-chan."

The school bell suddenly rang after me and Olette had checked our schedules and I saw her and Hayner didn't have any classes together which must have been a bummer but me and Olette had all our classes together.

Olette and I walked into class and I took a seat next to the window in the back, while Olette sat in front of me. We talked alittle bit more about Hayner, and she told me what their plans were for the day and I couldn't help but smile gently. Than I thought of something. "Hey..Olette..on Friday night would you like to spend the night? We could have alot of fun I suppose and then on Saturday that gang I think is deciding to go the beach so you and Hayner could go-" Olette squealed in delight and smiled wide. "I'd love to Naminé!" I laughed softly, and nodded.

Class began and it went by fast, we were in History..so it was a tad boring but I would try to maintain my straight A's for the rest of the year so I painfully payed attention. Class after class we went..it bored the living heck out me. During lunch I sat with Hayner, Olette, Kairi and Sora joined us..and a few other people I didn't know were at the table. No sigh of Roxas though..thank god."

We had gym after lunch which was utterly stupid..and after that I walked home with Sora, Kairi, and Roxas..unexpectedly joined us..I sighed heavily and walked down the road..deciding to walk instead of riding the bus. Kairi and Sora rode the bus..and I lost track of where that stupid hard-headed fool went. I walked slowly down the road, my head hung low as I walked.

My bag swung near my feet but not to the ground because I didn't feel like wearing it around my neck it was starting to kill my neck muscles. Roxas suddenly appeared by me and grabbed ahold of my bag. "So little princess how was the first day of school?"

My eyes narrowed and I didn't dare stare at his scornful face. "Why does it matter to you, you jerk? You weren't around me so what importance is it of you?" Roxas didn't respond so I knew I had gotten to him. But suddenly when I tried to move forward Roxas gripped my wrist so hard it was starting to turn red. Fear was in my eyes as his eyes were full of such hatred. He looked at me with so much hate he hissed in his voice "Oh I'm the jerk? Your the one who cares so much about herself..and all you ever complain about is people hurting your ass! God when will you ever stop complaining? I don't even know why I put up with you! I just wish you would have drowned when Marlene pushed you into that ocean!" My eyes were so wide..I couldn't speak at all..tears flowed and flowed down my face and I sobbed hard. "I..I hate you Roxas! I hate you I hate you! I won't make the same mistake again to love you! I hate you...why did I ever love you!?" I shrieked into his face, he let go of me and I didn't even look at him as I snatched my bag and ran for my life down towards my new house. I ran inside slamming the door behind me..

Kairi's jaw dropped imensely when she saw me..and Sora had pure fury in his gorgeous eyes. I sobbed so hard I could barely breath..I ran upstairs closing my door behind me, and locking it. I threw my school bag onto the floor and kept crying as I fell onto my bed. My heart..it ached so much. Why..did I ever..even think of loving him? Everyone always told me..he wasn't good enough..for me. I was being so stupid..stupid..stupid! I..never even listened! I never...ever..listened to anyone..

I tried to wipe my eyes but the tears just kept on flowing, and I felt like my heart would burst out of my chest at the immense rate it was beating.

I layed back and took off my white shirt that accompanied my blue tank. I kept on my blue tank and yanked off my shoes and socks throwing them wherever onto my floor. I kept on sobbing, and I felt so..so bad. I wiped my face with my hand..and I started to take deep and long breaths to calm myself down. I could hardly hear the pounding on my door as I walked into my bathroom and wiped my face. I scarcely even recognized my own face in the mirror. My pale blond hair was a strangled mess..my pale blue eyes were red..and trails of water were all over my face. My cheeks were covered in red spotches from where I rubbed my face over and over. I looked so..depressed. I was usually this perky, smiling girl. Roxas..had changed me inside.

As I slowly walked out of my bathroom I leaned against my closet door and changed into a white tank, and some light blue shorts..that were short..well to short for my liking but Kairi said it gave me a chance to show off my _'sexy' _legs she would say.

I kept my front door locked..oblivious to the noise someone was making as they knocked and knocked. I went out onto my balcony and sat in my comfy chair snuggling up and I let the warm breeze of the sun-setting Twilight Town makes it way towards me, as it ruffled my hair. I giggled alittle and closed my eyes enjoying the feel of peace, and relaxation.

I opened my eyes after a few minutes and sighed. I remembered that tonight was the night of TheFirstDayOfSchoolDance. I assumed that Kairi would probably want me to go since I had gone to all the trouble of shopping with her for one. I sighed sadly and stood up getting out my dress and laying it ontop of my bed. I picked out some accesories..some pretty silver flat shoes..I really disliked high heels they weren't my style and picked out some gorgeous clips for my hair. I then walked over to my door..and decided that I would go to the dance, but only for Kairi's sake..Kairi was my cousin and best friend..and besides she already had asked me to go with her. I smiled alittle to myself and got ready to open my door..tonight would feel like hell but hey..atleast I might have some fun in hell. Who knows..it might give me the chance to forget about stupid Roxas.

**Unfortunate Events:**

_So so:D How'd you like Chapter Four? I think I rushed it alittle..so it probably sucks xD But you may like Chapter Five :3 It has some good action. Cha! No I'm kidding..or am I?_

_Read && Review yes yes:] There's a chance..I'll get inspired:O!_

_Thanks to Stefanie51 who made me get off my lazy butt and stop watching Ouran High School Host Club(again xD) and write Chapter Four! Yeah..I'm inspired to write more from reviews :3 Review..and read yea:D_

_Chapter Five will come soon yes! _

_:3 _


	5. Chapter Five: First Day Of School Dance

Blooming Love;

Chapter Five.

**Unfortunate Events:**

_I'm sorry if this Chapter Five isn't good..I spent about an hour trying to re-write it._

_I was looking at my recent chapters on here and I accidentally deleted all my work and I couldn't find it again._

_I do not own Kingdom Hearts._

_Read && Review._

_Enjoy.._

_BAM! Thanks to Stefanie51 who makes me smile after she leaves me a review:3 Don't think I expect you to review. e.e; _

_I just enjoy the fact that you review my story, because it makes me feel like you like my story and want me to write more. _

_I might end up making this chapter sad..I just heard this singer..and his song is beautiful xD But..his daughter who was five years old..got run over..by her own 16 year old brother..and I was like :O...So yes..I'm crying..___; aha I'm a sensitive child:3 _

The First Day Of School Dance

_Rescue me my knight in shining armor.._

My eyes softened as I opened my door, of course I had expected Roxas or Kairi to be standing there but it was my mother. Her eyes were red and it looked like she had been crying. She leaned towards me, and took me into a tight embrace. "Oh Naminé I knew that boy would hurt you." I sighed as she whispered these words into my ear. Slight tears leaked from my eyes but I quickly wiped them away and smiled warmly at my mother. She then smiled back and said "Let me help you get ready!"

I placed on my dress letting it slide down my body. I then placed on my silver flat shoes, and placed some blue and silver bracelets on my wrists, along with blue earrings that shimmered with a silver ring connected to the hoop. My mom ran her fingers through my hair laughing at my funny facial expressions as she did different styles. She ended up putting it near the top of my head, almost like a bun, but my bangs ran along the right side of my eye, slightly covering my eye sight and as she placed the hair in the bun, strands loosely hung from the end and my hair looked pretty, shimmering with the blue hairtie. I swirled around my room, laughing softly as my mom said "Now let's put on some make-up." I chuckled and walked back into the bathroom.

Rikku, my mother placed pale blue eyeshadow on my eyelids, and a very light pink lipstick that looked almost gray and made my lips sparkle. She put black mascara on my eyes which made my lashes dark, long and luscious, but not to much make-up was placed on me, and I was glad. I gave her a quick squeeze as I grabbed a light-blue bag placing my sketchbook inside. I walked down the stairs slowly and Kairi turned her head towards me and smiled big. "Ah Naminé! Your actually coming!" I smiled warmly and whispered "Yeah.."

Kairi looked me up and down and smiled gently. "Naminé you look sexy.." She giggled and I blushed slightly. I looked her over, she was wearing that dress we picked out for her along with pink higheels, and on her face was light pink lip-stick along with red eyeshadow and some black eyeliner/mascara. She looked beautiful to me, as always with her red-head and bright purplish-blue eyes. I smiled and she linked her arm with mine while carrying her light-pink bag. I smiled gently and as we walked out we walked into a limo which Kairi's mother had rented for us. As we walked in I placed my cheek against the window and Kairi sat across from me.

I seemed curious to know where Sora was so I asked "Where's Sora?" Kairi smiled gently "Oh he's already at the dance he's setting up." I nodded slowly and Kairi moved from across from me to sit next to me. "I heard what happened with Roxas..I'm sorry he did that to you.." I smiled alittle at her, slight tears brimming into the corner of my eyes but I wiped my eyes dry so my make-up wouldn't smear. "It doesn't matter anymore, I could care less about Roxas..doesn't matter...anymore.." I said gently and Kairi let the subject drop although she didn't neccesarily agree. As we approached the dance we walked out, linking our arms together but then Kairi saw Sora. He was dressed in black dress pants, black dress shoes and a light-blue dress shirt. Kairi ran over to him..well more like hopped..or wobbled considering her dress was causing her a loss of running.

I burst out laughing, my sides heaving as she wobbled over to Sora. Kairi looked back at me and glared as she tried to reach her boyfriend. I couldn't stop laughing and I felt like I was going to choke, I just kept laughing at her. As she reached Sora after a few minutes of struggling she wrapped her arms around him and I felt like tears were in my eyes from the lack of breath as I laughed and laughed. Suddenly a hand flashed out and pulled my chin up. "What the hell are you doing?!" I asked and looked into dark purple eyes. "Ah I thought this beautiful princess was crying and I can't see such a beauty cry but you were just laughing." I pulled away from the guys grip. I was beginning to walk away but he caught hold of my shoulder. "Wait! What's your name?"

I chuckled lightly and said "Elisé, now go away." I laughed softly at leading him with my not real name and I walked away from the dance and over to awater fountain. I jumped onto the edge and began to walk around the water fountain my bag around my neck so it wouldn't get wet. I hummed a soft lullaby as I leaned far back and then into the fountain that sprout water from the top making a waterfall like sheet of rain to fall down and then a puddle formed at the bottom. "Ah..poor fountain your all alone with only the night-sky to be here to see your radiance. Don't worry I'll keep you company." I whispered gently to the water.

"But who will keep you company?" said a soft voice..that I wish I didn't have to hear. I flashed my eyes forward to see Roxas calm face. He was leaning against a wall near the dance that was placed up to protect a garden nearby. He was wearing dark-blue dress pants and a white dress shirt..and black dress shoes. He looked so handsome..but I looked away not daring to look at him. I heard his footsteps approach me and I leaned close to the fountain and put my lips up to the sheet of rain, slightly moving my lips against the water and it tickled my lips. I whispered gently to the fountain "Fair princess who's your knight in shining armor? Waving beautifully to young couples so they may glance at your beauty and think of fair good times perhaps at the beach..and yet you are standing firm and tall here by yourself providing water.." I put my foot down to get down but it slipped in the puddle forming at the bottom and I lost my footing and slipped. I gasped slowly as someone caught me. I happened to think it was Roxas but as I looked up I saw dark purple eyes.

I sighed angrily, furious that he was the one to catch me. I tore from his grip and walked past Roxas towards the dance floor. I stormed onto it and attracted curious glances. My cheeks turned a slight red as I noticed it was a slow-dance and a song was playing. _Gotta Be Somebody..huh? _I smiled gently and began to walk away but a hand caught ahold of my wrist and I looked back to see Roxas. "What do you want?" I hissed. He looked at me and said "Look Naminé..about earlier-" I yanked my wrist away from his hand and I looked at him. "What _Roxie-kun_?.." I walked away past Kairi and Sora who were dancing so close together it made my stomach swirl. Kairi looked so happy and then she looked at me and seemed worried. Sora didn't even look at me but what did it matter?

I kept on walking and walked past Hayner and Olette who were dancing together. Olette seemed so confused as she saw my expression and Hayner sighed "That idiot.." and knew Roxas had done something. Hayner looked at Olette and smiled softly telling her, he'd explain. Olette smiled warmly at me but I walked on not returning the warm smile. I headed down towards the park that was nearby and I sat down on the grass taking out my sketchbook. I decided to draw the lake. "Gorgeous lake..your so radiant. You have the tree to protect you like guards but yet you seem so lonely..you provide love..fish get to live inside you people get to swim and get refreshed..and ducks get to live inside you and feed off the fish..your an essential to life..but yet..your lonely.." I drew how the lake shimmered and glowed with the moonlight and drew a few trees that looked bushy and tall. I drew myself watching the lake..and my face was turned to the side..looking sad as I watched the beautiful lake.

A little girl was running around the side of the lake smiling and giggling. "Look mommy! This lake is so pretty! It looks like it will shine like a r-a-i-n-b-o-w!" She giggled softly as her mother smiled and walked up to her. The little girls eyes flashed to me and she said "Mommy! Look it's a princess!" My eyes widened slowly and I laughed softly at the girl and smiled as her mom smiled softly at me guiding her daughter over to an icecream stand nearby the park. I looked down at my sketchbook and sighed. "Me..a Princess huh..?" I smiled softly shaking my pale locks.

I leaned back on the grass and I couldn't help the tears that slipped down my cheeks, yet my make-up didn't smear at all. My heart ached..Roxas was so dear to me, and yet he had wanted me to drown..I sighed softly and wiped my eyes as I layed there, listening to the crickets chirp and I could hear the dance nearby and the people laughing..and as I turned my head I saw a couple on a bench a couple feet away from me. The young girl was shivering slightly and the boy took off his jacket placing it around her shoulders and she leaned against him, smiling gently. He leaned towards her and they shared a passionate kiss. I looked away as their lips connected and I leaned up slowly, and took ahold of my sketchbook. I flipped through my pages and looked at the boardwalk scene and remembered the night when I had gone down to the beach and sketched that lonely boy.

I frowned and remembered the words sketched onto my drawing..which I read over again.

_I am here for you Naminé always..I'll be watching over you. I __**WILL **__protect you._

I shook my head at the words..who would write that to me just after he saved me? And if he was trying to protect me..why these pasts days did I feel so horrible? I stood up placing my sketchbook back inside of my bag and wrapped my bag around my shoulders. I walked over to the icecream stand and ordered a vanilla icecream cone with rainbow sprinkles and M&M's. I sat down on a nearby bench and let the cold air caress me into it's embrace. I leaned my head down as I slowly ate my icecream by myself. I felt someone sit down next to me and I saw Yuna. "Yuna.." I whispered.

She smiled gently at me and hugged me softly. "Naminé you look so beautiful..why aren't you at that dance?" I sighed and licked my icecream cone and the words I whispered surprised me. "Roxas..hurt me." Yunas' eyes widened and her smiled disappeared. "I heard about what he did..why the hell would he say something like that to _you_?"

I slowly shrugged. "I really don't know Yuna.." Yuna embraced me tightly and sighed softly. "Naminé you have such a strong, pure heart. If something like this happened to me I'd probably kill myself..especially if Tidus said it to me.."

I couldn't help but laugh..but my laugh sounded more pained than I could imagine. Yuna looked at me confused but slowly stood up and smiled. "Naminé I know you'll make the right choice in your feelings.." She then walked off, her eyes sparkling as she looked back at me and smiled big. I smiled shakily back and finished my icecream cone.

I sat there on the bench and thought to myself..I watched people walk by. Some looked at me especially the little girls who all exclaimed I was a princess and I would give them a soft smile. I felt so lost..my heart felt shattered inside. I didn't know how to react to things like this..and it was tearing me apart bit by bit everyday now..I got up slowly and walked slowly down to the lake. I removed my silver flats placing them into my blue bag which hung over my shoulders and I lightly dipped the tip of my foot into the lake and trailed it along the water top letting the water ripple slightly.

I giggled softly at the feeling and tilted my head to the side slowly as I continued to do this. I then leaned my head forward and placed my pale hands into my lap and looked up at the moon. I whispered softly to the moon.. "Rescue me my knight in shining armor from this pain..please?" I looked down feeling slightly sad as I sighed and looked away from the moon. As I leaned my head back and looked up I saw a flash of light-blue eyes and I froze. The figure sat down next to me. I looked over at him and he looked down. "What?" I said softly. The light blue eyes looked into mine and his voice shook as he whispered gently to me "I'm sorry for ever hurting you Naminé..you mean so much to me.." I sighed gently and looked away from Roxas.

"Why bother apologizing? Right after we 'make up' you'll just go back to ignoring me in school just because I'm not popular enough to hang with you...and you'll throw yourself all over those slutty girls in school and yet you'll look at me and smile yet never mean anything you ever do. I'm sick of your lies and feelings Roxas. Your breaking my heart and I just can't take it anymore.." I stood up slowly and didn't bother putting my shoes back on as I walked away from Roxas..leaving him alone once more.

I tried not to cry as I walked past everybody dancing and didn't even pay one bit of attention to anyone. I walked into our school and up onto to the roof. I placed my things down onto the ground and listened as a song was playing called 'Cinderella.' I began to dance slowly to the rythmn of the song..and tears flowed slowly down my face as I leaped into the air and then slipped to the ground..falling onto my butt. I didn't bother getting up and I leaned against the roof door. I looked down from the roof and stared at the people below dancing. They looked so _happy._ I decided I just wanted to go home and relax..it was already getting late and even though I had finished my homework during school due to extra time after finishing work..I had school tomorrow. I stood up placing my flats back onto my feet and swung my back onto my shoulder. I walked down from the roof and out of the school building.

I headed into a different direction away from the dancing couples..most likely..and took a walk through the park I had sat in earlier. There was no sign of Roxas as I looked at the lonely lake...so I kept on walking and arrived at the limo. I knew Kairi would understand how I felt that I wanted to go home and Sora would take her home anyway. I leaned into the limo and sat down. I leaned my head against the cold window and looked at the scenery as I finally arrived home. I thanked the driver politely leaving him a tip and walked into the house. My mother was at the counter..and without Gippal..? She was drinking a hot cup of tea. She looked up at me and smiled big..but her gaze softened as she could clearly read my face. "Rough night huh sweetie?" She asked me. I nodded gently and sat next to her. "Where's Gippal?"

She smiled at me gently and said "Oh, he's at work..he had to work late and so he took me home knowing I'd get bored..he's so sweet.." I smiled alittle and then stood before giving my mom a soft peck on the cheek. "Goodnight mom..I'm probably going to go swim in the pool for alittle bit." She smiled at me and nodded. "You need some relaxation sweetie."

I walked up the stairs placing my shoes into the closet and threw my bag onto my bed. I changed out of my dress putting it into the dirty hamper and took of my bracelets, and earrings and walked into the bathroom placing them into the drawers. I washed my face getting off all my make-up and sighed softly as I stared at my face in the mirror. I unclipped my hair from the back and let my hair face into my face for a moment. I pulled it into a ponytail on the side as I knew I would go into the pool and didn't want my hair to get ruined..even though the pool was filled with fresh water. I changed into a pale-blue bikini and grabbed my white towel with a green heart and blue lines slashing through it..and I also took ahold of my sketchbook and walked out of the house and towards the backdoor. I placed my things down on a small table, and layed my hair over the lounge chair..and dived into the chilling pool letting the water soak me. I swam up and took a deep breath and swam over to the the point where my feet could touch the bottom and I leaned against the wall leaning my head back and I closed my eyes gently and let the warm water soak my aching body.

I sighed softly as I stood up slowly from my sitting-like position and rubbed my eyes slowly, as I got out of the pool and sat on the edge just letting my feet in. I felt the cold air chill my bones and I sighed alittle. I felt someone touch my shoulders and I looked up into the eyes of my mother. She smiled lightly at me. "Naminé..honey you should get some sleep you look exhausted." I sighed softly and stood up smiling alittle and whispered "Yeah..I'm kinda tired..g'night mom." I hugged her tightly and grabbed ahold of my things and walked into the house..sighing. As I walked in, I felt eyes on me. I leaned my head back slowly and moved my frame to the side as I looked up and saw Roxas looking at me, his eyes were full of tears and I felt my lips quiver. I quickly looked away from his face and slowly walked up the stairs. As I stepped on the last one at the top..Roxas' voice and my mothers could be heard in the kitchen.

My mom seemed so upset. "Roxas..how could you hurt my daughter like this? You told me you would take care of her and look what you did!"

I could sense Roxas shuffling his feet on the ground and staring at my mother with those lovely blue eyes.. "I know..it's just..she..she makes me love her more each day but I just can't tell her how I feel because..I just don't know.."

I felt my heart pound deep in my chest and my breath felt stiff..I sighed grabbing ahold of the banister railing to make sure I didn't fall. I could hear my mother trying to keep her temper to a good level. "She loves you Roxas..she's loved you ever since the first day you two laid eyes on eachother. Why do you think she crys when you hurt her? Why she loves when your around her? She's put up with your actions and now it's causing her so much pain. Sooner or later her heart will break into pieces and I'm not letting that happen."

I heard Roxas freeze and he said "She's..loved me all..all this time..?" His voice was soft..and his tone was loving.

I could hear my mother sigh and say "Yes..Now excuse me I'm going to go check on her..she probably cried herself to sleep."

I froze but quickly and quietly sneaked into my room changing out of my bathingsuit and throwing it into the hamper along with my towel and kept the ponytail in my hair as I changed into some nightgown pants and a plain white t-shirt. I climbed into my bed and closed my eyes slowly..I had placed my sketchbook on my nightstand. Tears were streaming down my cheeks now and I let them flow..and I could hear two sets of footsteps and I was curious. I heard the sound of my mothers voice as she walked in and planted a kiss on my cheek, sighing as she saw my tears. "See.." she whispered to the person with her and walked out of the room.

I could then tell it was Roxas as he leaned over me, his hot breath on my chilled face. His hand moved to my face, caressing my pale cheek and he rubbed my cheek, wiping my tears away. His touch felt good and I felt warmth run through my body. I could tell he knew I was cold so he leaned forward and his lips connected to my forehead, and he placed a sweet, wet kiss on my forehead and I relaxed slowly into my bed. I could sense a smile was on his lips as he pulled back and ran his hand through my blond ponytail slowly and then he pulled the covers over my shoulders and whispered into my ear.."Naminé..sweet dreams..I need to talk to you in the morning.." I finally fell asleep as his thumb rubbed my cheek again wiping away the last trace of tears in my eyes. My body was relaxed..and I felt a loving warmth flow through my body. I had been exhausted and it felt good to peacefully sleep.

**Unfortunate Events:**

_Bwahaha:D I bet you thought the person to catch Naminé was going to be Roxas..didn't ya?_

_Hehe:3 _

_I hoped you like this Chapter Five as I said before..it probably wasn't good due to me loosing all the work from before. D:_

_I tried my best so review if you'd like to :)_

_There's a chance I'll work on Chapter Six tomorrow..or this weekend due to the fact I don't go to school dances._

_They just..I don't know..seem to boring..and make me feel sick inside.. _

_:3_


	6. Chapter Six: Holding Onto The Past

Blooming Love;

Sixth Chapter;

**Unfortunate Events:**

_Hai! :D!_

_I feel somewhat better then last night._

_Sure, I hate some people that are in my life..well used to be..but that's not what matters I should forget my past and look towards the future..because since I keep clinging to the past, I'll miss out on what's right in front of me. ;]_

_I do not own Kingdom Hearts. _

_Read && Review(if you'd like too)_

_I do not own anything really..well except a character I might make up..xD Maybe..? :D_

_Thanks to Stefanie51 you make me want to keep writing:O_

_Enjoy! _

Holding Onto The Past

_I look at you..and all I can think is 'Why don't you love me back?'_

I awoke to hear a bird chirping cheerfully on my window. I yawned deeply and leaned up, stretching my arms forward and looked outside of my window to see a bright yellow canary. It looked like an angel..I got out of my bed, rubbing my tired eyes while I walked over to my balcony and gently opened the door. I walked outside of my balcony and tiptoed to the bird. It chirped towards me and then flew off. On my railing was a tiny white note, glimmering in the sunlight.

I picked up the note and opened it. My eyes softened slowly and I looked towards the sky. It read:

_Naminé my lovely princess, _

_Why do you hide in the shadows of your past?_

_Cling onto the future for it would be very unpleasant without you to brighten my day with your beautiful smile._

_Yours truly forever,_

_Prince Charming._

I sighed lightly and walked back into my room placing the note onto my nightstand atop of my sketchbook and smiled gently. If I did have a prince charming why did he hide away from my sight? I walked into my bathroom ignoring my bed momentarily and stared at myself in the mirror. My cheeks were bright red, and so were my eyes from crying last night. I ran cold water over my eyes and face and wiped my face dry on my towel nearby. I pulled the ponytail from my hair throwing it onto the counter and walked out of the bathroom towards my closet. I looked over to my clock and I saw I had a few hours 'till school. I looked into my closet and chose a quarter-sleeve white shirt along with blue jeans that would hug my hips and white and blue checkered shoes. I walked into my bathroom stripping from my pj's and changed into my clothes placing white socks on my feet and then my shoes.

I looked at myself in the mirror..swinging my head to the side, and then decided to curl my hair at the tips and I did, making it look somewhat 'cute'. I then took a few strands and clipped them to the back with a black ivy clip. I placed just alittle mascara on my eyes and before I left I brushed my teeth lightly, smiling gently at my reflection. I walked out of the bathroom placing my dirty clothes into my now empty hamper, and putting my clean clothes into my closet. I headed towards my bed and made it. I then picked up a creamy tan shoulder-bag and placed inside my school books along with my sketchbook and the note I recieved this morning. As I opened my door and looked down the hallway I noticed I might have woken up to early as everyone was still asleep. I giggled lightly and tiptoed carefully down the stairs. I placed my bag on the counter and decided I would make breakfast for everyone. I started to make some bacon along with a cheese omelet and I smelled my food, giggling at the scent and flavor.

I made sure..that everyone would be able to get a helping if they wanted to..even that hungry Sora, and Roxas..Ah..Roxas. I sighed alittle and a few pieces of bacon along with a cheese omelet and say down on the counter. I leaned my head to the side so my hair could block my face from the stairs view. I slowly began to eat alone in the kitchen but I had a birds company who chirped right outside the kitchen window. I smiled gently and kept eating.

I could hear footsteps make their way downstairs and I heard Roxas' voice as he said "Ah..this smells so good..but why the heck is Kairi's mom up so early?" I felt anger rise up in my chest and I heard him stop at the bottom of the stairs rubbing sleep from his eyes to realize that I had made the breakfast..

I didn't even look at him as he passed me..and went over to the pans looking at what was hot and steaming in the pans. I looked down, my eyes staring at my food as I ate slowly and carefully. I couldn't tell how much he had gotten..but then he sat right next to me at the counter and I moved away slightly letting him think I didn't know what he did last night..or even heard what he had said. I looked away..not even glancing at his face as I ate.

Suddenly his hand pushed my hair from my face and he tilted my face towards him. My eyes widened slowly as he looked into my pale blue eyes. I felt heat rush to my face and he grinned at me. He gently moved his fingertips to my cheek and his fingertips trailed up and down my cheek slowly. My face grew hotter and I was frozen to the spot..and my left hand was holding onto my fork while my right hand was down into my lap. He kept his fingers on my cheek as he leaned forward and placed his lips against my cheek. He kissed my cheek softly for a few minutes and then pulled back. He removed his fingers from my cheek and I felt like I couldn't breath.

I turned back towards my food letting my hair fall back down my face as I ate. My lips quivered slightly as I tried to put some food into my mouth. I could feel Roxas' hand move towards my plate and he grabbed ahold of my fork getting a slice of my omelet and he made me open my mouth and put that piece of omelet and chuckled as I slowly chewed. "Geez Naminé did I make you a zombie when I kissed you.." I didn't respond as I had taken my fork back and let it drop onto my plate slowly. My lips parted but no words escaped. Roxas looked worried as I slowly stood up and placed the remains of my half-eaten omelet back into the hot pan and I went over to the sink and slowly rinsed my plate and put it into the dishwasher. I grabbed ahold of my bag and even though it was early I walked out the door and down the steps walking down the street slowly.

Roxas looked down at his plate, and ran his hand through his hair sighing lightly. "What did I do..to her..?" He mumbled lightly. His eyes then widened and he chuckled lightly. "That sneaky thing..I knew she was awake last night..so that means she probably heard her moms and I conversation.." He frowned and returned to his plate eating slowly. "I need to tell her.."

I walked down the road towards a nearby park and sat on a bench under a tree. I opened my sketchbook and began to sketch the breakfast scene. I sketched my blushing face and how Roxas was leaning forwards and trailing his fingers across my cheek and how he kissed my cheek. I sighed and looked down. Why did he tease me so much..he knows I love him..I frowned deeply and returned to sketching. I then leaned back as I finished and let my sketchbook lay on my lap. I watched people pass, smiling and laughing..

Roxas was now fully dressed and had cleaned his dishes along with everyone else's as they had finished Naminés lovely breakfast. Roxas grabbed his black and gray school bag and rushed out to the door to look for me.

I had closed my eyes slowly letting the slight morning breeze blow past me. I felt refreshed and as I opened my eyes I saw Roxas..and he was walking towards me. I quickly closed my sketchbook shoving it into my bag and putting my bag under my legs. He finally approached me and sat down next to me, and looked at me. "Naminé..I know you were awake last night..so yes I do need to tell you something.." I flashed my gaze towards him and sighed gently. "Yeah, what is it Roxas?" He looked down and then back at me. "I-" Arms wrapped around his neck and girls surrounded him squealing and giggling. I sighed and stood up grabbing ahold of my bag and I walked off. I could hear the girls whispering saying _'Ew Roxas-kun! Who was that ugly girl!?' 'Roxaaas! Your so kawaii!' 'I love youuuuu!' _I grew angry and I walked back up to Roxas, pushing the girls away not caring that some fell because I was in such a foul mood. "Don't you ever come near me again Hikari." He looked shocked..and I ran past him and the girls as I headed towards the school. I didn't cry because I felt I had shedded to many tears already..

I noticed I could come early for school and so I did..I walked into the lot and sighed, looking around at the kids surrounding the school. I then spotted Olette and ran over to her. She saw me but looked startled at my expression and embraced me into a soft hug. "Naminé..Roxas is so cruel!" I giggled softly, and looked at her and had to smile. I shrugged slowly and told her what happened after the dance and up 'till now. Her eyes were wide as I told her everything and then she smiled warmly. "You two sure love eachother..but why does he deny it?" She whispered. I seemed at a lost for words and just looked down slowly. "Y'know Olette..I'm sure I've confessed my love to him so many times..but I'm clutching my life so much in the past..and I guess I was to late to confess to him.." Olette smiled and hugged me tightly, and whispered "It's never to late to tell someone you love them..just do it at the right time." I smiled back at her and nodded slowly.

We walked together to gather out things..and we walked down the halls. Olette still seemed excited about the sleepover we were planning to have on Friday and I laughed softly at her as she said we'd probably have a blast at the beach because she knew the best places there. We walked into our first period..and sat down for a few minutes and then class finally had begun. I leaned forward on my desk laying my head against my arms and the teacher looked at me concerned, but knew I was paying attention. A few kids who loved to play pranks threw paper and things at me, and I sighed as small tears leaked from my eyes at the pain of a pencil that was thrown full-force at me. As class finished me and Olette went to second period and a girl tripped me, my papers scattering everywhere. I sighed and started picking them all up while Olette helped me. As we walked in the teacher letured on Olette being late and I whispered gently "It was my fault ..sorry..I..fell and dropped my things..you see..and Olette only wanted to help." nodded and said "Very well sorry Olette, and Naminé." I sat down and then noticed Roxas' gaze on me from the back of the room, he looked so pained to know I was lying. As class finished we breezed through lunch, third and fourth period and then we had gym. I sighed as I trailed slowly down the hall with Kairi who also had gym.

She had asked me what happened this morning with Roxas and I but I shrugged it away slowly. I changed into black shorts that showed off my legs and a yellow tank-top. Kairi giggled as she wore a light-pink tank-top and light blue shorts that were way too short. Kairi said "You look like an adorable bumble-bee Nami-chan!" I giggled softly and we sat down as the gym teacher explained about the activity we were doing, it was running. I stretched my legs as we began..and after like three laps Kairi stepped out as did Sora..and I chuckled softly. I kept running and I ran fast. I ran alot of laps until I catched up with a few girls who though it would be funny to hurt me while I ran. As I ran ahead one girl tripped me and the running track was angled sort of funny so I of course fell to my knees and then another girl kicked me in my stomach and shoved me down the track and whispered "Stay away from Roxas-kun." I sighed and whispered "My pleasure.." I slowly stood up wiping blood from my lip..and I kept running and running. Multiple times girls who were in love with Roxas tripped me and of course each time I coughed up blood. But still I kept running until the end of the period. I stumbled into the gym and slowly and carefully as the teacher talked I fell to my side and coughed out alot of blood. I could hear Kairi scream and Sora yelling at the teacher. A slow smile appeared on my lips as I saw Roxas..and I whispered in a scratchy voice.. "Hey...Roxas..Hikari..your fan girls..should be happy..eh..? I guess...I'm not..good enough..for..you.." Tears slid down my cheeks as I then fully fell unconcious. Of course I knew nobody would have noticed me falling and spluttering blood on the track before because the teacher was busy with the guys.

I felt strong arms around me, and my eyes leaked open to see Sora. I smiled cheekily at him and he sighed. "Naminé your suffering to much.." I kept smiling and whispered softly.."I suffer..for Roxas..I want him..to see..how much I..love him.." Sora eyes widened and I could hear Roxas yell my name out loud as I slipped back into unconciousness.

_I suffer..only for you..Roxas.._

I opened my eyes to see myself looking up into warm gray eyes. The nurse observed me slowly and smiled gently at me. "Naminé..you suffered alot of blood loss but I managed to patch you up..what were you doing?" I tried to leaned up but she pushed me back down gently. My voice felt groggy and I whispered softly "Gym..we were running..this boy I love well he has alot of fangirls you see..so they kicked me..tripped me and such..'course I kept on running..that's my objective for gym.." The nurse stared at me surprised and said "You have a strong heart my dear." I smiled alittle at her..and looked over in the room to see Kairi, Sora, Olette and Hayner in the room..along with Pence. They all looked so worried. I smiled weakly at them and kept my eyes closed. I hadn't seen Roxas..but of course..he probably went home. I opened my eyes gently as I was being moved into the car of my mothers. She was smiling at me and whispered "Naminé..sweetie?" I smiled at her and whispered "I love..Roxas.." My mother sighed and said "I know you do honey.." I closed my eyes once more as the car moved down somewhere.

Later on I awoke to see my room and I leaned up very slowly, feeling slightly better. I noticed water next to me so I drank it, letting the cold liquid slide down my hott throat. I smiled gently and wiped my eyes, rubbing sleep from them. I looked at my clothes and noticed I was in some nightgown pants and a black tank. I pushed my covers back to see Kairi leaning against my door, her eyes were closed.

I whispered her name softly and her eyes flashed open. She ran over to me and hugged me softly but I hugged her tighter into an embrace and she began to sob. "Oh Naminé why'd you do this to yourself?!" I shrugged slowly and let her tears soak my tank. I hugged her tighter and then she let me go, smiling gently at me and walked out of the room. Roxas walked in and I looked away. He calmy sat down on my bed and I moved away from him until he pulled me into his chest and hissed in my ear.."Don't you ever Naminé..why did you let yourself get so beaten up!?" I looked up at him and whispered "Because..your my prince charming..I hurt so you can feel better.." His eyes widened and he let go of me, walking away from my door and he whispered softly, "Don't ever hurt yourself again.." and with that said he walked out. I sighed softly and whispered to myself "Will you ever be satisfied with me..?" I walked out of my bedroom and headed into my mothers room and leaned against her back as she was talking to Gippal. She hugged me gently and I let my tears slide slowly down my cheeks. "Mom..I don't want to suffer anymore.." She hugged me tighter and whispered "Oh Nami..you have been all your life.." I smiled up at her..and sighed. "And I will keep on suffering..but atleast I know..that Roxas knows I love him.." My mother didn't smile but she whispered gently "And someday..sometime..he will return your feelings..I know he loves you to.."

**Unfortunate Events:**

_So..how'd you like Chapter Six..:O_

_It was kinda sad..yeah xD_

_I just..wanted Roxas to see a side of Naminé the side that was hurting..the one that yearned for him to tell her that he loved her back:3 _

_Chapter Seven might be up tomorrow:D Or this weekend:)_

_Review if you'd like, it would be much appreciated:D!_

_Oh..and on Chapter Five, Stefanie51..tehehe that boy with purple eyes you shall learn soon who he is. _

_:3_


	7. Chapter Seven: Friend From The Past

Blooming Love;

Chapter Seven;

**Unfortunate Events:**

_Hai:3_

_I hoped you enjoyed..Chapter Six, yea I understand the fact that it might have been boring but if you read the authors' note I wasn't feeling to good so yeah:]_

_I do not own Kingdom Hearts but I do own the purple-eyed guy ;D And I own Hanon;]_

_Tehe thanks Stefanie51 for being the one who reviews me the most! :]_

_Read && Review(if you'd like to)_

_Enjoy~_

_:3_

Friend From The Past

_Will he ever return the feelings that I've shown to him..?_

When I had finally let go of my mother after practically crying my heart out I walked down the stairs past Kairi and Sora who were in Sora's bedroom giggling and kissing eachother lovingly. I sighed painfully and trailed sluggishly to the bottom of the stairs and as I looked up Kairi's mother smiled gently at me and beckoned me over. I walked over towards her and smiled alittle. She was leaning against the counter and was making something that smelled very good and I tilted my head to the side. Kairi's mother looked at me and said "I'm making you something that should make you feel better..I know what's happening and yes I wonder why Roxas just doesn't..let's see..love you back?" I chuckled softly and whispered "Yeah...I just wish he would return my feelings but I guess he's scared we would maybe ruin our friendship..?" She nodded gently.

I sat down on the counter stool and layed down against the counter..letting the coldness run across my body and send shivers down my spine slowly. I rubbed my arms trying to attract wamrth but it wasn't helping considering I was wearing a tank. My head snapped up as I heard light footsteps trail down the stairs and a soft voice squealed "NAMI!" I turned my head and tears poured out of my eyes. "Hanon.." I whispered gently and opened my arms wide as she ran into them and embracedme tightly. I couldn't breath but at that moment I didn't care. When she finally let go she frowned and said "Naminé-chan? Why are you crying?" I smiled gently and asked her to sit next to me, and she did. I leaned towards her and said "Roxas, hurt me." Hanon's crystal blue eyes widened and she kept frowning. "Onee-chan hurt you?" I smiled and nodded slowly "Yes, your brother did.." Hanon jumped from the seat a mean look on her face and she stomped up the stairs.

I couldn't help but giggle very softly at her and Kairi's mother placed a steaming cup full of hot chocolate with some marshmellows in front of me, along with some chocolate covered strawberries, and a hot plate of chicken covered in three different cheeses and white cheddar cheese noodles. I smiled gratefully at her and slowly began to eat the chocolate-strawberries first. Chocolate seemed to mend a broken heart..but I think mine hurt to much to simply be healed by a delictable sweet-tasting fruit. My eyes narrowed slowly as I began to chew on my chicken and noodles. I took a small sip of my hot coco and then looked down at my food, sadly. Hanon was running down the stairs, Roxas running behind her, his face red and tears streamed down his face. "Hanon!" He yelled angrily and then stopped abruptly as he saw me..and the way I looked at my food.

Hanon had stopped too and she whispered softly "Nami-chan..?" Slowly at the sound of my name I turned my head and managed to smile painfully at Hanon, completely ignoring Roxas. I didn't dare look at his face. I could feel his gaze burning into me as he looked all over my body remembering what had occured earlier today. I looked down and my left hand not holding onto the fork clentched into a fist, tightly. Hanon tiptoed over to me and she wrapped her arms around my waist slowly and said "Roxas-onee-chan loves you." I looked down at her and slowly shook my head, "Silly, sweetie. He hates me..loves Marlene remember?" I let out a sad painful laugh and the look on Hanon's face showed she looked scared. "Marlene? He loves Marlie-chan? And..and..not...y-y-y-you?" Hanon began to sob and I turned wrapping my cold pale arms around her, hugging her tightly and she said "Your so cold Naminé.." After a few minutes I let go of her and returned to eating..I soon finished my plate and my hot cocoa was still full so I stood placing my dishes into the sink and headed towards the 'group-room' and snuggled up onto a chair in the corner. Roxas and Hanon sat down on the couch and I flipped through the channels finally landing on the movie 'Penelope' my eyes filled with water..simply near the end. After it finished a few hours or so later I had finished my hot cocoa and turned the channel to SpongeBob for Hanon. She giggled softly and watched it. I placed my cup on a coaster and felt my eyes droop from exhaustion all day and I slipped into unconciousness.

Hanon watched as I had fallen asleep and she watched as her big brother stood and walked over to me, picking up a blanket and throwing it over me, gently caressing my face in the process before sighing sadly and walking back to Hanon and wrapping his arms around her shoulders, pulling her close to him and watched SpongeBob with her. I kept on sleeping feeling all warmth return through my body when Roxas had caressed my pale, cold face. Hanon looked over at me and then looked at Roxas. "Roxie why won't you confess your feelings to Nami? Your hurting her..lookie!" Roxas frowned and whispered softly. "Because I don't want to get to caught up in love with her..that I'll end up breaking her heart..even more.." Hanon sighed and grew angry, "So?! Your breaking her heart now! You can fix all this if you use your thick skull brother! Just tell her your feelings!" Roxas chuckled softly at her and ruffled her blond curls. "Maybe..I will.."

An hour later I rubbed my eyes and found myself sprawled out on the couch my feet 'suspiciously' in Roxas' lap and my head lying on Hanon's lap. Hanon giggled at me and winked slowly. "Morning sleeping beauty!" I chuckled lightly and yawned just alittle..I could feel Roxas secretly had his finger run along my foot and it soothed me slowly..making me so sleepy. I yawned and whispered softly to Hanon "I'm..exhausted..let Nami sleep..longer.." I fell back to sleep and Hanon giggled at Roxas. "Making her fall asleep brother?" He chuckled and said "Watch your show, silly girl." Hanon smiled big and later on I awoke to see Hanon asleep next to me, her arms around my waist and her face buried into my back. My head was lying on Roxas' lap..and I tilted my head to look at his face. He was also asleep and he whispered in his sleep "I'm sorry for causing you..so much pain..Naminé..forgive me..I l-l-" He didn't finish as he snored alittle and I giggled softly.

I tilted my head to stare at the T.V. and noticed some random show on but I continued to watch it..and a few moments later Roxas woke up and I suppose he thought I was still asleep because he ran his hand through my blond strands of hair and then his fingers trailed down my neck and I couldn't help but shiver. He froze and leaned forward to see if I was awake but I quickly kept my eyes closed. As I felt him move, he had stood up and placed a very soft pillow under my head and picked Hanon up in his arms and carried her to their bedroom, I supposed. My face grew hot as I mysteriously just came up with the idea that Hanon was our 'child' and we had all fallen together on the couch and Roxas my 'husband' would come down and we would make-out or whatever adults did when married. I chuckled softly and leaned up..heading up to my bedroom quietly. As I walked inside I sat on my bed and twirled around my room once. I rubbed my sleep eyes and sighed gently walking over to my bathroom. I decided to take a shower so I stripped out of my clothes, getting clean and then I turned off the shower after a couple of minutes, dried off and changed into some gray sweatpants along with a dark-blue t-shirt. I sighed gently and layed down on my bed slowly, tilting my head to the side slowly as I looked up at my cieling. I leaned up after a few minutes, running a brush through my locks and clipping a few strands in the back.

I slipped my feet into some flipflops after changing my pj pants into jeans that hugged my hips. I got off my bed and took ahold of my sketchbook, tucking it under my arm. I walked out to my balcony and decided I didn't want Roxas to see me leaving so I slid down my railing on my balcony and jumped, landing on my feet but fell to my side. I silently closed my eyes in pain and hissed out a breath of air but eventually staggered to my feet. I walked down the road slowly and headed down towards the beach. As I arrived not many people seemed to be there and I had to smile. It was getting late anyway it was almost five o'clock. I took off m flipflops carrying them in my hands and slowly trailed down the beach, my feet sliding against the warm sand. I sat higher up this time on the beach and just sat there, breathing in the sea-salt air. I froze as I felt a presence sit next to me "I figured you would be here." I turned my head to see Hanon.

Hanon smiled big at me and layed her head against my shoulder, her eyes sparkled with the bright sun. "I asked Roxas why he didn't want to tell you why he loved you..he told me why and said he would 'maybe' tell you which I don't know why..because he should tell you now..before you move on..eventually.." I smiled lightly at her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. She took ahold of my sketchbook and when she saw the sketch of Roxas and his mean face she scowled. "So he did do that..?" She kept looking at all the pictures and giggled at the one of us when we were little in Destiny Islands. "Well Nami-chan I leave tonight! But I wanted to say a last goodbye to you..I bought you some tickets for Destiny Islands seeing as though you miss it so much.." She giggled "You can just fill them out with the date when you want to go, and just come!" She smiled big and I hugged her very tightly, tears streaming down my face. "Hanon I love you..your so sweet." Hanon giggled "I love you to Naminé, be strong!" She stood up slowly and skipped off. I flipped through my sketchbook and as I reached the next blank page a piece of paper was ontop of it. I tilted my head in confusion but opened it up. It was a small note and it brought tears to my eyes.

_Naminé,_

_Roxas will tell you when he's ready, of course he's a baka so he's not going to tell you soon enough..and I will keep in contact with him to tell him to..but he won't until he's ready._

_But lookie!_

_I gave you two tickets for Destiny Islands so you and him can come!_

_Teheheeee..I love you Naminé and fight for my brother!_

_Love,_

_Hanon._

I kept a smile on my lips as I placed the tickets in my sketchbook along with the note. I took out my pencil and sketched me and Hanon on the beach with the sun in our eyes..her head against my shoulder and my arm around her shoulders. I showed her face smiling and pretty, while my face had a smile but my eyes were lonely. On the top I scribbled _'I'll wait for you.' _I sighed softly as I finished my drawing and placed my sketchbook into my lap. I looked around the beach at the main street behind it, and the pool and food court next to it. I was hungry..so I stood up tucking my sketchbook under my arm and headed towards the food court. My flipflops dangled against the air and I breathed in the air, smiling gently. I did miss Destiny Islands..everything was so close..and there was hardly any people. I walked into the food court to find it mostly empty. I sat down in a seat near the window and had simply ordered a diet coke and a hot dog. I looked down on my table tracing the dryed ring of water that seemed to be there from people constantly not using a coaster. I chuckled softly remebering to when I got home watch a few episodes of Ouran High School Host Club..that always made me feel better.

As I looked up I noticed Roxas had seated himself across from me. "Is there a reason your here?" I asked simply. He frowned gently "What? I can't eat with you?" I sighed "Isn't it obvious?" He chuckled lightly at my harsh tone and when my food and drink arrived, I turned my seat away from him to face the window. I took a few sips of my soda before hungrily eating my hot dog and I heard Roxas laugh and whisper "Hungry aren't we?" My eyes narrowed slightly "Of course I almost lost all my blood and tripped the whole darn time on the track I lost my energy and almost died so yes I am hungry." His eyes turned into agony and pain. His hand gripped the table roughly and he looked down, away from my face. "Naminé.." I looked at him slowly "If your just going to stay here to tease me about how I'm hungry just leave." He sighed and shook his head slowly.

I returned to eating my hotdog, and drank my diet coke within a few sips, leaving the cup half-way full. I felt his grip shake the table violently but I ignored it and as I ate the remains of my hot dog, I stood up throwing the trash away from my hot dog and refilled my diet coke but had gotten a bigger cup. I held onto my cup while my sketchbook was in my other hand and walked slowly back down to the beach sitting in a spot where the sun shown right ontop and since I was wearing a black shirt the sun felt really comforting on my body..since oddly I had just felt so cold after eating. I didn't feel tired..considering I had slept most of the evening. My eyes wondered over to the spot next to me and I could see Roxas had managed to regain his control and had just decided on his own to sit next to me. The sun was setting now but the sun was still bright and it warmed me up alittle..well atleast my back. Roxas looked over at me and I could feel his gaze the next thing he did was unexpected. He took off his tan jacket he always wore and draped it over my shoulders, pulling my small pale frame close to his body. I layed my head against his chest and sighed softly. I felt the warmth from his body overlap me and I felt warmer already, I moved even closer into him as his arm wrapped around my shoulder holding me close to his body. I looked up at him and I just burst out in tears..I felt so confused. I wanted to know why he didn't feel the same way about me..and why I felt like an outcast when around him..he just..never even seemed to care about me..As he looked down at me, he leaned closer to my face and his warm tan fingertips lifted my chin up to come close to his face. My heart pounded in my chest as he moved his face closer and closer to mine. In a flash his lips pressed against mine and it was like pure bliss..I felt my eyes droop and his eyes closed soon after.

As he tried to pull away I wrapped my arm around his waist and made him kiss me alittle bit longer. He finally pulled his lips away from mine and he looked into my arms a small warmth in them towards me. My face grew hot and I looked down, hoping he wouldn't tease me about blushing. His fingers gently trailed up and down on my cheek and I pushed my face into his chest..letting his warmth bathe over me. I sighed softly as it was starting to get alittle to dark and he finally stood up, helping me up but kept his arm around me..one of his arms was around my shoulders, the other arm around my small waist. I saw he had drove here and he walked to the passenger side, opening the door for me and let me sit inside. He walked to the drivers side and got in. I felt to warm from either his embrace or the kiss I wasn't sure. I took huge sips from my cup and looked outside the window, embarassed. We barely talked on the ride home and as we finally arrived at the apartment I gently got out his jacket still around my shoulders and had a hard time opening the door but I eventually did. My pale fingers were shaking very roughly. I walked slowly up the stairs not knowing if Roxas was even out of the car yet. I headed towards my room and closed the door behind me. I layed on my bed, placing both my sketchbook and drink on my nightstand and wrapped myself up into his jacket, closing my eyes. I didn't fall asleep which really bothered me..so I just layed there. I heard a light tap on my door and opened my eyes to see my mother. As she sat down next to me I confessed everything to her, and a small smile appeared on her lips and she whispered "See sweetie.." I giggled just alittle but layed my head on her lap. "Still doesn't mean he loves me back.." She narrowed her eyes angrily.."If he..kissed you like he did then surely he must love you..if not..who the heck does that?" I smiled gently. "Dont know mother but maybe..he just wanted to kiss me to let me know he feels the same..but just can't return the feelings he has towards me.." My mom stared at me, her lips in a frown. "Geez..I suppose so."

I chuckled lightly and then looked up at my mother "Do you think tomorrow night we could all go out for dinner at like some fancy resturant? I'm really in the mood for something yummy.." I began laughing at her as she looked shocked "No! No! Don't think wrong I love the food Kairi's mother makes but you know what I mean mom!" She laughed gently and nodded. "Yeah sure I'll bring it up with the adults.." I smiled big and nodded.

She stood up and walked out of my door leaving it wide open. I still kept his jacket around my arms and rubbed my eyes slowly..My lips pursed together and then I gently took off his jacket and walked out of my room, it hanging into my hands. I walked to his doorand knocked lightly. It opened abit and I peered inside to see him on his bed his arms crossed against his chest and he seemed to be listening to music. I parted my lips to say something but nothing came up. I felt my face heat up and then he looked over at me, his eyes burning into mine.

"I..here is your jacket.." I walked slowly over to his bed, placed it onto the bed frame at the end and slowly backed away. He kept looking at me and his eyes were soft and they looked..almost..happy. I felt my face heat up even more and I slowly tiptoed out of his room and walked back into my room. I giggled softly as I walked into my bathroom and stared at my face. I took off my pants and just slipped on some white shorts, keeping my black tank on. I put a white clip into my hair to hold it up, away from my face. I walked over to my nightstand and grabbed my diet coke. I walked back into my bathroom putting the remains of the drink down the drain. I threw my cup away and decided to go and do some laundry. I grabbed my dirty laundry basket and headed over towards the laundry room, yawning lightly. I put my dirty clothes into the washer machine and leaned against the counter, tilting my head back. I let the air from the room swirl around me and I sighed softly.

I felt someone put their hand on my hand that was against the counter and I looked over to see Roxas, smiling warmly at me. He leaned towards me and said "Naminé.." I smiled softly at him and looked down. "Yeah I get it..you can't really return the same feelings to me that I have for you." His face was expressed in confusion and I narrowed my eyes slowly. "What?" His lips parted slowly "Naminé your wrong..I'm sorry but it's just like..your so beautiful to me..but I don't know why I can't tell you anything.." I giggled softly and shrugged, starting to walk out of the washer room and I yawned gently..heading towards the kitchen. I sat near the counter and layed my head down against it. My thoughts ran clearly through my head..and I just couldn't get Roxas' face out of my head..my heart was pounding to fast..and it felt like everytime I saw Roxas..my heart would burst. I kept wondering..would Roxas ever love me back enough to tell me?

**Unfortunate Events:**

_Ehehe..yea sorry if this chapter just seemed to drag on..and on..I felt somewhat tired and my computer's internet is making me so angry so I just..typed this up and it seemed really boring as I re-read it. _

_Sorry:D_

_But..! The next few Chapters should be good especially..the day of the sleepover with Naminé and Olette..and..Saturday at the beach..but even importantly the next chapter..when they go out for dinner:3_

_Review..and I'll try to get the next chapter..or chapters up fast!_

_:3_


	8. Chapter Eight: Night I Wish Would Repeat

Blooming Love;

Chapter Eight;

**Unfortunate Events:**

_Hai:] _

_Here's chapter eight..I hope your enjoying the story..and like this chapter to:D_

_It may be awhile for uploads I feel like I'm going to fall down dead.._

_I promised myself to let go of my past..but I can't stop clinging to this guy.._

_He's my best friend and I've fallen in love with him but he loves someone else..and he's bi so yes I believe he's going out with a guy at the moment..because he can't trust girls..since his last girlfriend umm cheated on him..but I yes..sorta love him but I don't really talk to him at all anymore..and he used to be my best friend and he liked me then..but I just couldn't love him back. _

_And now I've realized..how stupid I was.._

_I don't even text him anymore..and it's hurting me so bad..he's on my contacts..and I'm so afraid to just talk to him..because I love him and I'm hardly even his best friend anymore.._

_I told him I eheh liked him and he didn't like me back.._

_But..Read and Review._

_I don't own Kingdom Hearts..just the purple-eyed guy and Hanon(Roxas's little sister:3) _

_Enjoy~_

_:3_

Night I Wish Would Repeat.

_Will I ever stay 'beautiful-to-you-only' in your eyes?_

Bright sunlight poured in from the window inside the kitchen and my head snapped up and my eyes grew wide. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and noticed that I had fallen asleep on the counter. I sighed angrily and looked over at the clock to notice it was 6:40. Oh..great. I only had a few minutes to get ready..and then I had to walk to school because the bus was to crowded. I leaned up from my seat and stretched my neck from it being to stiff. I yawned and stretched gently and then headed up the stairs past Kairi's room and noticed she was still sleeping. I walked into my room and quickly shut my eyes as the sun flashed in front of me and as I stumbled into my room I tripped over my bag and fell to the floor, face first. I sighed and slammed my fist into the carpet..I slowly got up my eyes getting used to the light and I walked over to my closet. I pulled out a yellow blouse with a white ribbon that went around the upper chest area and twirled around the waist, tying in the back. It was somewhat..not plain but I didn't complain..Kairi liked it and she was well..obsessed with fashion. I leaned forward and grabbed some dark jeans that hugged my hips. I closed the curtains on my balcony door so nobody would see me and I slipped out of my pajamas and put on my clothes for today and just wore some tan flipflops. I let my blond hair flow down and went into the bathroom to curl it alittle at the tips..although it already did that on it's own.

I went over to my closet and pulled out a black bag that I would have swung across my shoulders. I slipped inside it my books from my other bag and my sketchbook. I looked at my clock and it was almost 7:00. I sighed tiredly and headed down the stairs not bothering to mess with any of my dirty clothes on the floor. I sighed again and ran back upstairs as I hadn't brushed my teeth. I quickly brushed my teeth and walked fast down the stairs. I went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple along with a chocolate chip granola bar. I bit into my apple putting the granola bar into my bag along with a lunch that was packed last night for me. I smiled to myself grateful towards Kairi's mother who was like my second mom..since my mom was like a kid. I chuckled lightly and walked out my door, walking down the road and that's when I noticed someone was following me, slowly. I narrowed my eyes and tilted my head back to see nobody. I sighed..and kept walking and that's when the person followed me again. I smiled alittle and kept walking but then spun sideways on my heels to turn and saw that Roxas was behind me. I turned from him and kept walking. He was starting to walk faster towards me "Naminé! C'mon I want to give you a ride.." I turned around, anger flaring in my eyes, "And you couldn't be normal and just ask? Instead you had to act like some creepy stalker!?" He frowned deeply and then took ahold of my hand pulling me towards his black car. My eyes narrowed even more into slits and I tried resisting. "Get off me.." He looked at me and smiled warmly, "Star-student wouldn't want to be late would she?" I rolled my eyes as he urged me to get into his car. I did, unwillingly and his car sped off.

I leaned into the seat and looked out the window and ruffled my hair alittle, and I could see Roxas staring at my intently. I looked at him and tilted my head to the side. "What, Roxas?" He kept looking at me and a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips "What's with last night?" I felt my face heat up as I remembered him kissing me and my fingers flashed up to my lips and I looked away from him. I could hear him chuckling lightly and his fingertips lifted my chin up and he looked into my eyes, curiously, "Did you...enjoy that?" I frowned alittle, "What if I did?" He grinned big and let his fingers drop from my chin as we approached school. I was about to walk out to have Roxas look at me and he whispered into my ear "Since your obviously annoyed by my fangirls reacting to me how about I stay with you today?" I shook my head angrily, "No..because then they will be even more mean to me..don't you see Roxas? They hurt me because I love you..and they know I love you and yet they know..that you don't really care so they want me out of their way so I don't mess up their chances to be with the most popular and hot guy in school." He made me look at him and he shrugged alittle "They won't hurt you as long as they know I don't want them to..and who said I didn't care that you loved me? Geez I kiss you and you turn all 'ignore Roxas' on me! But I will not let them hurt you Naminé!" I smiled softly at him and he grabbed my hand pulling us out of his car and we walked inside the school..and of course eyes were all dragged onto me..Great..even more drama to deal with today.

His hand kept gripping mine and I knew he could feel all these hate stares..and all these different kinds of stares were all on me. His grip was tighter as some fangirls walked by..and I noticed it was the same ones who always picked on me. They walked by me but all they did was glare for fear of pushing me and hurting their 'god'. I rolled my eyes and as I reached my locker, Roxas leaned against the locker which was next to mine. I grabbed ahold of my things shoving them into my hands and put my bag into my locker. Olette and Hayner..along with Pence and some other guy walked up to us and Olette hugged me big and giggled at me as she saw Roxas. Hayner winked at Roxas and Roxas grinned happily. Pence waved cheerfully at me and I looked at the other guy and tilted my head. "Your names..?" He smiled and then I saw it was the guy with purple eyes from the dance..my mouth fell open wide and he smiled big. "The names Spencer m'lady." I sighed then burst out laughing as Roxas grabbed ahold of my wrist and pulled me away, fury in his eyes. "Roxas..? Are you jealous?" I giggled softly and he frowned lightly. "Naminé who is that?" I looked at him slowly, "The boy who caught me at the school dance when I fell off the fountain." Roxas' eyes seemed to narrow slightly as if he was jealous of..umm..whats-his-name..oh yeah..Spencer. He kept a tight grip on my hand and I chuckled as he looked out for Spencer..and then pulled me towards our first period class. I yawned tiredly as Roxas took a seat next to me and I layed my head ontop of my books. A boy who was basically the class clown called out "Roxas and Naminé going out? Wow! It took you two long enough!" I felt my face heat up and Roxas seemed to finally notice for the first time..that I had actually loved him for a very long time..even though my mother told him.

He looked at me, and I looked at him until I heard Olette giggle softly and then cough, letting me know my face was really red. I smiled at her thankfully and looked down at my books. Ms. Lockheart walked into the room and I smiled softly at her. She was a nice teacher, and I considered her a friend. She smiled back at me and winked, noting that Roxas was siting next to me. Class seemed to slowly go by..but then the bell rang and I collected my things and walked out of the classroom. Roxas was right behind me. I went to my locker but then something happened to fast..and I felt dizzy. I walked towards my locker and this girl had ran up to me..brave and selfishly stupid she was. She shoved my head against my locker, and then when I had moved away to get away she had shoved me to the ground..and I did fall..hard. I could see blood and I saw my hands bleeding. Glass..or something was deep in my hands..both of them and blood was dripping out. A deep frown was on my face and then my head felt so dizzy..I began to laugh..would these selfish girls try to kill me just to get a boy who was oblivious to all their feelings..he was even oblivious to mine..I heard Kairi scream at the top of her lungs for someone to come help and I heard two footsteps. I knew was one of them..and that was the other. Why they wouldn't just get married..I had no clue. They both ran up to me, and oh for heavens sake I would just use their first name..Tifa pushed my hair back and I could see Cloud picking me up in his arms and running towards the nurses's office. I said softly "Where's Roxas?!" Cloud looked down at me and smiled weakly, "Right next to me.." I looked over and saw Roxas running with him..his face was so pained and he said loudly for everyone to hear "I love you Naminé!" My eyes widened very widely..and then he fell back to let Cloud take me in the office. Tears streamed down my face so hard I couldn't stop crying..I felt so happy..and yet my hands stung so bad. I closed my eyes as the nurse took care of my hands smiling gently, "Oh Naminé..what will I do with you?" I laughed at her and whispered gently "You could heal me.." I smiled big and she laughed gently. A few minutes later my hands just had a slight scar running in the middle and the nurse explained that I was shoved into a glass vase that had shattered minutes before on the ground and it was deep but she managed to heal it quickly. I slowly walked out of the office to have Kairi's arms wrap tightly around me.

"Naminé.." She whispered "I'm so..so..so..sorry..I'm never with you..and all these girls constantly beat you up.." I chuckled weakly and said "Yeah..yeah it's fine Kairi." She smiled warm, and I looked over to see who had come. Roxas wasn't here and Sora said "He's at home..doing something.." I nodded my head in understanding. My mother walked over to me and said "Well..let's get all of us home and change for dinner!" I smiled big and nodded slowly..while I had been in the nurses' office..all my classes had gone by..I noticed how badly injured I was. I shivered uncomftorably as we walked to the car and headed home. As we arrived at the house, I got out of the car to have Kairi grab ahold of my hand and pull me towards her room as she headed in. "I'm going to make you sexy Naminé..not that you need to be even more but you get my point." She smiled big and I couldn't help but laugh softly. We walked into her room and I sat down on her bed as she looked through her closet. "Even I..can be like you." She nodded at me as I stared, wide-eyed at the dress she held in her hands. It was a light pink dress with a white ribbon that ran all along the dress. It was low-cut but not the low-cut that Kairi loved to wear. She quickly dressed and slipped on white sandals. She then walked over to me and tilted her head. "Hm..now let's see..I have the perfect dress for you!" I laughed softly "Oh really? Is it something you'd wear?" Kairi shook her head. She growled as she looked for the 'perfect dress' and eventually she pulled out a pale blue dress that somewhat matched my eyes, with white lace at the bottom and top. I smiled gently and nodded "Yeah..it's beautiful."

I placed on my dress, and Kairi's eyes sparkled in delight. "Eeep! It's so ravishing on you Nami!" I laughed gently and she pulled me to her 'make-up room' Geez..if this girl married Sora he'd be in for a long ride..considering the amount of clothes and make-up Kairi had. I smiled gently as Kairi began to pull strands of my hair back but then pulled my hair up and twirled it with her finger, putting a clip there letting strands flow down into my face and down the sides. She then leaned in front of me and placed light pink lipstick over my lips along with light blue eyeshadow and some black mascara. I looked different as I stared at myself in the mirror. I slipped on some silver sandals and took ahold of a silver handbag that Kairi gave me. Kairi did her own make-up..and she of course looked much more beautiful then me. She picked up her pink handbag and linked her arm with mine and we walked down the stairs.

Kairi led me to the counter and we gazed at Sora who was wearing a dark blue tuxedo with a white tie. I chuckled lightly as Kairi skipped over to him and fixed his tie. Roxas was leaning against the door and I could feel his eyes on me, he was wearing a black tuxedo that made him look..so handsome. I turned my head slowly and looked over at him, my head tilted to the side slowly. My lips pressed together as I could hear his voice in my head when he told me he loved me..I felt my eyes lower to the ground and I looked over at Kairi again who was now next to me, talking about what she'd order. As my mother came down I couldn't help but giggle at her..Gippal was the one who was helping her with the ribbon on her dress and not her helping him with his tie. He was wearing black dress pants and a white shirt..the fancy kind. My mother was wearing a red dress that made her look beautiful. Kairi's mother came down soon after wearing a dark blue dress. I smiled softly at her and we all went into her van. I happened..to be sitting with Roxas in the way back. My mom sat in the front with Kairi's mother and Gippal sat behind my mother. Kairi and Sora sat together in the middle seats. I placed my hand down on the seat in the middle and Roxas had put his hand down also and our hands touched. I was about to draw my hand back but Roxas took ahold of my hand carefully and held it in his hand. I looked away from him but then looked at him and smiled at him. He smiled back and leaned towards me to whisper into my ear "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you.." I frowned suddenly and said "Why did you have to?" He seemed unsure and looked down at our hands linked together.

The car ride seemed long..and we finally got to the resturant. Roxas helped me out and then came out after me, I stood next to Kairi as we walked in..Gippal walked up and notified that we had a reservation. The hostess led us to a table near the back of the room..and we decided to sit at two tables near each other. Gippal, my mother, and Kairi's mother sat at a table while Roxas and I sat next to eachother in the booth, as did Kairi and Sora who sat across from us. We eventually ordered our drinks and appetizers. My head was throbbing in my head for some odd reason..and it was to much pain so I leaned forward for a moment and layed my head against the window to cool my head down. Kairi looked at me funny and I mouthed the words 'Bathroom..NOW!' Kairi nodded in understandment and got out of the booth and I followed her and we went to the bathroom. As we got inside I leaned against her and sighed. "My head hurts so bad..and I feel so overheated.." Kairi frowned unpleasantly and looked me up and down.."Ah..Naminé I have some medicine for you.." She pulled out some pain-killer and I gratefully swallowed it down with some water that was at a nearby table. I smiled at her gratefully and we walked back to the table.

As I sat down Roxas pulled me into him and my eyes widened slowly. "Roxas..?" I asked astonished. He grinned happily and he moved out of the booth and ran out of the returant clinging onto my hand tightly. My eyes widened as he pulled me over to the lake nearby the resturant. "Wait..we haven't eaten yet!" He laughed gently "Yes..Naminé I realize that but I want to do something.." My face held a curious look as he pulled me close to him and put one of his hands on my waist while pulling one of my hands to his shoulder and my other hand he held into his. He started to pull me along, and we were..dancing around the lake. I laughed silently to myself in my head. Me..and Roxas..were _dancing. _We were dancing..alone.._together._ I felt confused but then music started to play and I looked over to see he had requested the resturant to play some music inside. I laughed softly and we danced along the lake..and he brought his lips close to my ear and whispered to me "I can't believe I haven't realized your feelings all these years..you were even showing me signs..but so have I."

He pulled away from my ear and then tilted his head to the side in a cute like way and grinned softly. He then whispered softly "_I am here for you Naminé always..I'll be watching over you. I __**WILL **__protect you." _My eyes widened slowly and my lips quivered, "Your..! Your him! You were here for me all along Roxas! You baka!" He chuckled softly and leaned in towards my face, and then started grinning like before. "Of course..I'm your Prince Charming so I have to protect you." My eyebrows rose on my face and I leaned close to Roxas so my lips were just almost touching his. "Geez you jerk..you loved me to all along and just never told me?" He smiled big and twirled me around before pressing his lips to mine for a moment and then pulled away and twirled me around a few times. "Good thing I didn't eat anything..I'd probably throw up by now.." I laughed gently and Roxas laughed too. A few minutes later we became dizzy so he guided me back towards the resturant and we sat back down. Kairi winked at me and Sora was trying to hold his laughter in. The waiter walked over and took our orders..though I was quite dizzy I could barely answer. We waited for our dinner and me and Kairi talked about school and how class was so boring. I was laughing as Sora leaned forward and had to wipe butter from Kairi's face. Kairi scowled and then couldn't help but giggle softly. When our dinner arrived we happened to eat fastly and had our conversations that made us smile. I stood up and so did Kairi..but of course the dancing period of the resturant was going on so me and Kairi linked our hands together and we started to dance together. I couldn't help but feel happy..it was like I felt like I belonged with Roxas..forever..but deep down in my gut I knew something..just something might happen..and the outcome wasn't going to turn out okay. I twirled Kairi around and she escaped from my hands to fall into Sora, giggling. I kept my hand in the air and Roxas suddenly came up next to me and grabbed ahold of my hand and picked me up in his arms. "What are you doing?" I asked. He smiled softly at me and carried me out the door, "Taking you away." I laughed softly.

He put me down and smiled as we exited from the resturant, my eyes were soft and Roxas had wrapped his arm around my shoulders gently and we walked slowly down the road. Kairi was running towards me, Sora behind them a few seconds later. Kairi smirked at Roxas as he frowned. "We wanted to walk with you two!" Sora rubbed the back of his head and mumbled.."No..she did.." Kairi frowned sadly and Sora gave in slowly "Fine! We both wanted to!" I laughed softly, leaning against Roxas slowly and I then noticed we were walking back to the house. I looked down and then Roxas lifted my face up and looked into my eyes. I looked into his..and I felt like my heart would explode in my chest. I smiled gently as we reached the house and Kairi grabbed ahold of my hand and ran towards the pool, pulling me along. I squealed as she pushed me into the pool, I felt freezing cold. Kairi's eyes widened slowly as she noticed how cold it was, and I was shivering. Roxas and Sora were running towards us, and Roxas pushed Kairi into the pool to have her squeal to and Sora shoved Roxas in..to be pulled by Roxas into the pool to. Sora swam over to me and pulled me to the wall to act like he was stealing me, and I laughed. Kairi had a hint of jealousy in her eyes and she was good at tricking Roxas into thinking Sora liked me. Roxas went under the water and swam towards me, pulling me under and he pulled me close to him, and pulled us back up to grasp some air. Kairi giggled softly and I pulled myself out of the water and onto the side of the pool. "I'm going to take a shower.." I kissed Roxas on his cheek as he moved towards the edge where I was.

I smiled softly and walked upstairs smiling big at my mother who laughed at my red face. I walked into my room and got out of my wet clothes and took a shower letting the water sooth my body and then I finished in a few minutes and tied my hair up slowly and changed into a white t-shirt and some blue sweatpants. I yawned gently as I walked back into my room and slipped into my bed. I rubbed my eyes and turned the light on my nightstand and grabbed ahold of a book I had chosen from the library at Destiny Islands awhile ago. I skimmed through the pages and read for a few minutes..but I eventually fell asleep, the book on my lap. But I hadn't completely fallen asleep..I heard Roxas tiptoe into my room and he pushed a few strands of my hair back away from my face and closed my book, placing it on my nightstand and he put his lips against my cheek, and kissed it gently, and he whispered into my ear before I completely fell asleep "I'll stay with you forever Naminé.." I slipped into unconciousness finally..and I felt a smile appear on my lips as he left my room after tucking me in gently.

**Unfortunate Events:**

_So how'd you like Chapter Eight? :D_

_Yea..I talked to Danny today he wanted me to go to the dance just because well really I don't know..just because we're friends and I told him it would be weird and I guess he just didn't understand. But I still love him..yet he thinks I like him..xD_

_Anyway Review:3 And I hope you enjoyed this chapter..I did :D!_

_The next chapter should be up soon:]_

_:3 _


	9. Chapter Nine: Hard Understanding This

Blooming Love

Chapter Nine;

**Unfortunate Events:**

_Here's Chapter Nine._

_Hope you enjoy it..I suppose it's good:/_

_The last chapter was the most I've written._

_:O_

_I do not own Kingdom Hearts only Hanon and Spencer..and now MattxD_

_Read && Review._

_Enjoy~_

_:3_

Hard To Understand These Feelings;

_I'm starting to figure out..I cannot live without you._

I leaned up in my bed, feeling something beside me and as I saw who it was I screamed at the top of my lungs. Beside me was someone vaguely familiar and I at the moment didn't care who the heck _it_ was. All I knew was that _it _was a boy..and _it _was inside my bed with me. As I jumped out of my bed, my mother came running in holding a bat and held it up high. "What's wrong!?" I burst out laughing and when I eventually rubbed the sleep out of my eyes I pointed down to the little boy. My mother's eyes softened and she whispered "Matt huh?" I laughed gently and stirred Matt gently. He opened his light purple eyes and grinned at me. "Hi Naminé! Sorry I slept with you..Roxas wouldn't let me stay in his room so he was like 'Go sleep with that girl you love' so I just nodded and here I am!" My mom burst out laughing and whispered "He loves you Nami!" I narrowed my eyes at her and she bowed gently walking out, "I'll leave Prince Matt to take care of Princess Naminé" I shot daggers from my eyes to her, and she burst out laughing. I leaned towards Matt so my nose was touching his. "What brings you to Twilight Town?" I tilted my head to the side.

He grinned big showing his white teeth and ran his fingers through his dark blue hair that looked almost purple but not entirely..and it swept alittle past his ears. Matt is 14 years old and when he moved to Destiny Islands he fell in love with me, and of course I was silly so I didn't really understand, neither did he. I walked into my bathroom closing the door behind my momentarily and changed into black jean shorts along with a white t-shirt that had blue stripes and stars run along it. I ran a brush through my hair and made it so it curled at the ends and was alittle wavy. I brushed my teeth and as I walked out I threw my dirty clothes in the hamper and patted Matt's hand to let him know I was making my bed. I made my bed quickly and I grabbed my bag shoving my sketchbook in it along with some other things and I took Matt's hand and we walked down the stairs into the kitchen. Matt kept ahold of my hand as he grinned at me and I couldn't help but laugh softly.

A few minutes later..Roxas trudged down the stairs and glanced at me, a soft smile on his lips..but his lips turned into a frown as he saw Matt and where my hand was. I rolled my eyes at Roxas knowing he would probably overreact to this..and something stupid would come up and I'd end up heart broken right where it started before. But, as Roxas looked Matt up and down he smirked and walked back up the stairs, but I knew he was still on the stairs only hiding from view so Matt wouldn't see him anymore. Matt looked up at me and said "Is Roxas in love with you or something?" I chuckled lightly and just shrugged. Kairi came gracefully down the stairs a tired looking Sora right behind her. As soon as Kairi saw Matt she squealed in delight and ran up to Matt screaming "Matty! You came to see Nami the girl you've loved since you were little! Awww you cutie..maybe you can steal her heart..it would be in better care if you had it." I sighed at her and glanced over at Sora who blinked at me sympathetically. Matt beamed at her but whispered to me "Don't worry I know you love Roxas and he loves you..but let's see how jealous he gets." I laughed and gave him a tight hug. "Your on."

I let go of his hand and winked at Matt, bounding up the stairs and ran right into Roxas' room to crash into him..and well lets say..I was kind of interrupting something. He was rubbing a towel against his wet hair..and all he had on were his boxers..which were gray. Wait...**NO! I WASN'T LOOKING! **He had no shirt on and I felt my face heat up and as Roxas looked up at me his eyes widened in amazement. I started to stutter as I looked at him.."I..w-w-w-was just going to a-a-ask you if you wanted to w-w-walk with m-m-me to s-school." He started to laugh and nodded calmly "Sure Naminé." I smiled softly and then noticed my hands were pressed against his chest..and it was like Déjà vu..I remembered before I had to leave Destiny Islands how I had met with Roxas..and it was like this..except his face wasn't happy like it was now. I looked down and started to feel uncomfortable. Roxas seemed to notice for he kissed my cheek softly and whispered softly "I'm sorry.." I nodded slowly and turned from him, walking back down the stairs.

Matt looked at me slowly as I walked down and then he walked over to me and looked me up and down. "Something happen?" I smiled gently and shook my head. I took ahold of Matt's hand gently as Roxas came down and me and Matt walked outside and walked down the road to go to school..and that's when I realized I had asked Roxas to walk with me to school but I was trying to make him jealous..Roxas was frowning from inside as he saw me and Matt walk out. He shrugged gently, grabbing a chocolate muffin and his bag and ran out the door to catch up with us. I looked behind my shoulder to see him there and I then looked at Matt who wrapped his arm around my waist, grinning.

I couldn't help but smile at him and then laugh gently. I suddenly felt an arm on my shoulder and tilted my head back alittle to see Roxas looking down at me his lips were soft and in a smile but his eyes betrayed his lips..they were showing how he looked almost angry..to see me..and that I walked off with Matt. I just started to cry but I didn't know why..maybe it was because deep inside Roxas was looking at me so angirly like that time at the beach. I removed myself from Matts hold and ran down the street towards school not looking back even once. It was so hard to understand my feelings..and as to why I was acting so strangely..

Matt glanced at Roxas and said "There was no need to glare at Naminé like that..I was the one who told her to act like she liked me to get you jealous..we just wanted to see how much you loved her." Roxas seemed at the moment frozen like he had made a terrible mistake so he ran after me..and Matt followed close behind him and smiled. I had kept running..and running I didn't even know where I had run to..well until I noticed I was at the school. I walked inside the building noting that I was alittle to early. I went to my locker putting my things inside and taking only the things I needed for first period with me. I yawned alittle and opened the door behind me into the little courtyard. I sat down on the bench and rubbed my eyes momentarily. I skimmed through my notebook to look at things that we would probably go over today and then I just placed my things next to me and sighed, burying my face into my hands. I didn't bother to look up..I just don't know why the heck I kept acting so weird..haha this is the time where someone would say it's because I'm in love.

I kept my face buried into my hands but I felt something brush against my hands, and then my head was lifted up and my eyes widened as they stared into beautiful blue ones. I felt my heart go _Thump..Thump..Thump.._in my chest as I looked into Roxas' eyes..and he grinned softly. I could feel Matt sitting next to me and he laughed big "See! Told you Naminé that he would get jealous." I giggled softly and then stood up, tearing myself away from Roxas' fingers and Matt looked confused as did Roxas. "Sorry..I have to see Olette.." Roxas burst out laughing "You..need..to..see..Olette?" I nodded a frown on my lips and I walked off without another word my bag swinging around my shoulders.

I walked inside the school and walked towards Olette locker and I saw her leaning against it calmly a peaceful smile upon her lips. I tiptoed up to her and said "Hey, Olette." She jumped and then began to laugh as she noticed it was just me. "You scared me Naminé!" I blinked in apology and she swung her arm around my shoulders. I told her about Matt and who he was and catched her up on everything. She smiled big and swung me around until I felt way to dizzy. "Naminé! Now you two can go out.." I laughed softly "Mhm..sure, if he ever asks." Olette stopped walking and placed her hands on my shoulders, "He will ask you out, as long as you have faith in him." I sighed and whispered "If only it were that easy.." Olette concerned at my mood patted my back gently and that's when the morning bell rang. I walked into class with Olette and she sat next to me..and since I sat at the desk by the window..when Roxas walked in his smile turned into a glare..he was..glaring at me..so when he sat behind me I ignored him.

Class zoomed on and on..and I was really bored. Lunch finally arrived and I sat down at my table laying my head on my arms and calmly eating my apple that I had packed. Matt who was my visitor for the day sat down next to me and watched me eat. I looked over at him as he tryed to make me laugh but it wasn't really working out. Matt sighed sadly something he rarely did and he shoved his chair backwards sending it spiraling towards the floor. My eyes widened as he yelled out "Roxas! Get over here!" I could hear the raw anger in Matts' voice and I looked down slowly. I looked up to see Roxas walking over with Sora..and Sora looked over at me and I smiled just barely at him. Matt leaned forward gripping the collar of Roxas' black shirt and pulled him near him. "What's your deal baka? Naminé confesses her feelings to you and you act like it doesn't matter? What if you loved her and she acted the way you act towards her?" Roxas' face was blank and then that was when Roxas suddenly made Matt let go of him and he walked over to me and pushed me against the wall closet to him. His voice was in a slight hiss under his breath "Your letting that littel brat love you?" Tears swelled in my eyes and I whispered very softly "He's a friend Roxas..I love you.." The tears streaked down my face and Roxas let go of me..and I sunk to my knees letting my sobs choke out. A tray suddenly shattered to the ground and I heard footsteps approach me.

Kairi and Olette were running towards me..I knew it was them. Olette knealed down next to me and Kairi rubbed my back as Olette wiped the tears from my face. As I looked up..Kairi was slapping Roxas across the face hard and then she turned on Sora. "And you just stood there and let him do that to her!?" Sora looked down slowly and I whispered "Kairi..it's not his fault..he didn't know.." Kairi sighed and I looked at Roxas who looked at me and had tears in his eyes. I slowly stood up as the bell rang and I staggered at first but managed to walk out of the cafeteria room and Matt walked next to me and said "Naminé are you alright?" I nodded gently and the rest of the classes zoomed by and still I didn't really talk to Roxas or even look at him..I sighed alittle as Matt and I walked down to gym. I walked into the locker room and changed into light blue shorts and a white tank-top. I headed out and sat next to Matt who was going to participate with the gym class, he wore black shorts and a gray sleeveless shirt with a pinkish red sweatshirt that was around him. I smiled big at him and he smiled back. Today..we were either running, walking or playing football. Of course I would probably run half the period and then walk the rest. Matt agreed to do the same with me. I knew he was the fastest runner in his gym class, well from all the gym classes. I walked on the track and stretched my legs slowly. As a whistle blew I started to run and run I did..Matt was next to me and he looked at me as I just kept running and running. My breath slowed but I didn't care I just wanted to run all my pain off. Matt eventually stopped and I kept running..and Matt yelled out "Naminé! Stop!" I kept on running until I could see a flash of blond and it pushed me and I tumbled to the grass rolling on my side and stumbling as I had fallen and then I stopped and saw I had scratches on my arms and legs. I just layed on the ground, breathing slowly and I felt hands on my side which flipped me onto my back. Roxas leaned over me and he leaned close to my face and whispered "Just because you can't understand your feelings for me doesn't mean you should run so fast and long so you can just seriously hurt yourself, Naminé." I let out a rough laugh like my throat was burning from the heat or something.

Roxas helped me up slowly and I collapsed into him, now breathing heavily and he ran his fingers through my blond locks gently. "Oh Naminé what have I done to you?" I smelled his scent..letting the aroma go deep into my nose..he smelled so good..so I was guessing he had just came to gym. "You..broke my heart and then reattached the pieces.." He chuckled lightly and looked down at me "You baka don't just say I reattached the pieces..I haven't healed your heart." I smiled softly and then looked up at me, and into his beautiful blue eyes. "You don't know that.." I whispered. He grinned softly and I leaned up a bit planting my lips on his and I let my eyes droop as I kissed him for a few minutes..and then _someone_ had to come and interrupt, "Eehe Naminé..Roxas you two need to stop." I opened my eyes and smiled at Kairi who smiled cheekily. "Yeah..yeah.." Roxas said to her as he helped me up. Matt walked over to me and hugged me tight then grinned at Roxas "Told you..your to jealous all the time, and way to protective over Naminé." My face heated up as Roxas chuckled.

Gym ended after a few minutes and I happily walked with Kairi towards the girls lockers, "Oh Kairi.." Kairi burst out laughing and said "My little Naminé is in love! Oh who knew it would be with the bad boy Hikari!" I felt my face burn and Kairi kept laughing as we walked into the lockers and changed back into our regular clothes. Kairi linked her arm with mine and we walked outside of the gym doors and towards the tree where Sora would be and such. Kairi smiled in delight as she skipped over to Sora and swung her arms around his shoulders. I walked slowly towards them and felt a heavy weight on my back and then I collapsed to the ground. "What the heck!?" I yelled. Matt chuckled and said "Aw! You can't carry me anymore?" I rolled my eyes and pushed him off me. "Hey don't crush me to death." He smirked and helped me up.

I looked for Roxas and there he was, leaning against the tree..and what the heck was that Marlene? I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw Marlenes brownish-blond hair swing revealing her face and she was kissing Roxas..and Roxas was not pushing her away. I began to cry and I slowly walked past Roxas who eyes widened as he saw me crying. I took ahold of Matts hand and walked with him towards Kairi and Sora. Sora looked disgusted and Kairi looked so pissed off. I didn't speak a word as we all walked home. Sora offered to take me and Matt home but I wanted to walk and Matt agreed. Matt I did notice was alittle shorter then me considering he was younger but he was a tall, handsome guy for his age. I smiled weakly at him as he looked at me concerned. We walked towards the apartment and as we walked inside I dropped my things inside my room and I just wanted to go swimming in the pool. I changed into my pale blue bikini. I tied my hair to the side in a ponytail and put a silver ankle-bracelet on and grabbed my sketchbook along with my towel and headed down to the pool. I placed my things on the table to the side and dived into the pool, letting the water consume my body. After I could feel my throat burning from the lack of air I dived up and took a huge breath of air. I leaned my head back and shook water from my eyes. I leaned on my back and swam backwards, slowly. "Naminé." I knew it Roxas..so I went back underwater and swam away from his voice towards the deeper end of the pool. I swam to the bottom and sat at the bottom of the pool for a few moments before I dove upwards to reveal my mouth, took a breath of air and dove back under.

A few moments later when I went back to get some air and was about to swim back under and around a hand caught my ankle and yanked me back. I yelped out in pain because it really hurt..and struggled to swim up so I could breath. I was able to and as I swung around I saw Roxas. I slapped him hard across the face and shireked "You jerk! You ass! I hate you! I hate you!" Roxas let me hit him..until his face was bruised and I felt the tears I held back a few hours ago stream down my face and I sunk down to the bottom of the pool till my feet could touch the bottom and I walked towards the edge of the pool. I layed my arms on the sidewalk and buried my head on my arms, crying. I could tell Roxas was debating on what to do. I leaned forward to get out of the pool and walked over to my chair. I grabbed my sketchbook and began to sketch Roxas' and Marlene. I started to feel like I was going to choke on air so I threw the picture into a puddle near my table. I left it there and began to sketch Matt's face from when we were walking home and I laughed gently at his adorable face. I layed my head back against the seat as I finished drawing Matts' face and layed my sketchbook on the table. I didn't even bother to see if Roxas was still there..or if he even left the pool. I pressed my lips together softly and closed my eyes gently. I felt the air brush my air and I pulled my ponytail out of my hair and let my locks run flow down. After a few minutes I got off the chair and as I was about to dive back into the pool, Roxas wrapped his arms around me and he whispered "What's with the sketch?" I tryed to move away from him and I couldn't so I hissed "What's with you kissing her?" He sighed gently and said "_She_ _kissed_ **me**!" I let my eyes wander down and I felt so confused. "How can I trust you Roxas?"

I moved away from his grip and grabbed my things to place them back inside, when I saw Roxas had left the pool I went back out and sat on the edge of the pool, sighing gently. "Sighing is bad for you, Naminé." I leaned my head back to stare into Matt's eyes. I laughed and tilted my head to the side, "Really now?" He nodded and then pushed me into the pool, "Hey!" He grinned and then jumped into the pool, making a huge amount of water wash over me. I laughed and playfully splashed him. He smiled big and then said "Hey tomorrow I'm heading back to Destiny Islands. But..I have a girlfriend now!" I smiled softly at him, "Really? Who?" Matt smiled and said "A girl named Hanon." I felt my jaw drop slowly..Hanon..was Roxas' sister..who was about 13 years old. I said softly "You know Hanon is Roxas' sister." He chuckled "Yep, yep." I smiled softly and then got out from the stairs on the side of the pool and said "Aw does this mean my little Mattie won't want a kiss goodbye?" His eyes widened "Awh! You were going to give me one!?" I burst out laughing "Haha, if you wanted one silly."

I ran my fingers through my wet hair and ringed the chlorine out of my hair and yawned. I slowly walked back inside and went towards my room, as I approached it I went into my bathroom and changed into black shorts and a white tanktop. I tied my hair up gently, twisting the ends to see how it would look and I giggled to myself in the mirror. I really looked pale, when comparing myself to the other girls at school. I rolled my eyes suddenly thinking I was like some spoiled brat. As I walked out of my bathroom I rubbed my eyes and turned on my nightlamp. I sat criss-crossed on my bed and pulled my bag onto my lap. I pulled out my homework that I unfortunately didn't finish before and I slowly began to do my English homework. I ran my fingers along the edge of my binder and when I finished with that I moved onto Algebra which I hated that subject mainly because it hurt my head sometimes. I finished my homework after a few minutes and rubbed my eyes which were red for some reason. I threw my bag along with my binders onto the floor and head the _Crash! _sound it made as it thumped onto my floor. I layed back on my pillow and frowned suddenly as I recalled how I had acted. So childish..I had experienced these kind of things before especially with Riku back in Destiny Islands and now it was happening all over again but with the boy I've loved my whole life..I sighed softly but then smiled as I knew tomorrow would be the when Olette came and spent the night..atleast I could look forward to that. I closed my eyes gently and snugged into my bed and a single though ran through my head before I fell asleep. _Roxas said he'd always be with me..so I guess I have to trust him on that..after all I love him._

**Unfortunate Events:**

_So! How'd you like Chapter Nine?_

_I'm in a pretty okay mood..I got a hug from somebody today xD _

_Anyway tomorrow I might even post the next chapter because I actually want to go to school which is of course weird for me. The fun parts of my day will probably be when I get to see who got picked for the solo auditions..I auditioned for them even though I suck epically:3 But haha so what I enjoy singing and I get to do something with phragmities or something which allows me to miss Chemistry and History..but I'd rather miss English and Algebra because I suck at Algebra and although I love English I hate my teacher. _

_Haha win lose situation..aha I guess? :D!_

_Anyway Reviews would be accepted:]_

_:3_


	10. Chapter Ten: Sleepover Mixed With Love

Blooming Love;

Chapter Ten.

**Unfortunate Events:**

_Hello!:] Here's Chapter Ten..haha I almost said Nine xD _

_Hope you enjoy, Im gonna try to make it all good and 'WOO! THAT WAS THE BEST CHAPTER!' :D!_

_Nah, not likely._

_Read && Review huns:]_

_I do not own Kingdom Hearts only Spencer, Hanon and Mattie. _

_And thanks Enlightened Life for loving this fanfic..I was all like "Ohmegosh someone loves it:O!"_

_:3_

Sleepover Mixed With Love

_What's with you..?_

My eyes fluttered open to a pitch black room and I scowled as I fumbled out of my bed and turned on my nightlamp. I stretched my achey limbs and slowly yet carefully stood and made my bed, stepping onto my binders that I had thrown on the floor last night. I sighed angrily and stomped on my floor as I grabbed my things shoving them into my school bag, and walked over to my closet, placing my fingertips on the small door. I picked out some jeans that hugged my hips and a dark purple T-shirt. I headed over to the bathroom and changed into my clothes for today, and ran a small brush through my hair and for some reason my hair was straight. I looked at myself in the mirror and decided not to put any make-up on my face, what was the use? I tied my hair up into a black ivy clip and strands hung loosely in the back and in front making me look somewhat decent. I slipped some black flipflops onto my feet and grabbed ahold of my bag along with my sketchbook. I glanced at the time and noticed it said 6:45. Just my luck..

I slowly walked down the stairs, rubbing my eyes tiredly to everyone sitting at the table. Roxas face was blank..like he was crushed by what he did to me yesterday..he wouldn't even look at me. Sora was busy eating and he just nodded at me as I smiled softly at him. Kairi waved happily at me and beckoned me over to sit between her and Roxas..big mistake if I was going to sit next to Roxas. Matt was by himself so I walked past Roxas angrily and sat next to Matt who grinned, winking at Kairi who nodded and he said so Roxas could hear "Naminé I talked to Marlene." I froze and I started to shake..little did I know Matt was only hoping this would affect Roxas, not me. "She was all happy like about how she loved kissing Roxas and stuff." I felt tears flow up in my eyes but Matt still didn't notice. I couldn't even tell if Roxas was reacting to this. Matt then said "Marlene even said she loved Roxas and wants them to go back out." At that point I stood up, walked over to Roxas. He looked up at me a scowl on his face. I raised my hand up and slapped him so hard against his cheek he fell out of his seat, cursing. Sora's eyes widened, and Kairi gasped. Matt's jaw dropped and he said "Naminé.." I felt anger rising up in me and I felt pain swell up in my heart. "Who do you even love more you baka! Marlene or me!?"

I tightened my bag around my shoulder and walked out the front door slamming it hard behind me. Kairi was still gasping and she said "Oh no..what if she ends up hurting herself? It happens all the time when she's sad..she goes somewhere and someone-" She couldn't even finish her sentence as Roxas rushed out the door to run after me. Kairi giggled softly and whispered "Well..I didn't know he would actually go after her.." Matt blinked gently, confused. "Does that really happen to her?" Sora swung around in his chair and shrugged "Sometimes, people are attracted to Naminé when nobodys around." Matt still look confused.

I walked fast down the sidewalk hoping to walk straight to school with on interruptions. I was flat out wrong due to the fact that I felt a rough hand grip my arm and drag me somewhere. I struggled against the grip and was about to scream when someone vaguely familiar whispered into my ear "Scream and I swear I'll fuck you up." I remained silent and the voice said "Good, very good. Now do as I instruct." I felt so afraid..like he might end up raping me or something. Oh god, way to go. I sure was being positive about this situation..instead of thinking about ways to escape I was thinking of the things this person would do to me.

As soon as I looked up I felt something collide into my stomach and I fell to the ground, sputtering out blood. I kept coughing and another blow was aimed to my face but..I didn't feel anything hit me. I looked up to see Roxas had grabbed ahold of the persons fist and twisted it in a way which then I heard a sickly _Craaaaack!_ and a groan in pain. The person cursed at me and ran off, the hood the person wore flew off and I saw a flash of spikey hair somewhat like Hayners..but I couldn't exactly see the head. Roxas sighed angrily and said "What the hell were you thinking! Letting Seifer do that!" Aha! That's who it looked like! I looked away from Roxas' face and staggered to stand up. I slowly walked away from him but I swayed and fell to the ground, blood gushing out of my closed lips. Roxas looked frightened and he said "Naminé? Naminé! Get up, please!" He lifted my head up, and wiped the blood from my lips and looked down at my face. I smiled cheekily at him and sighed "Are you ever nice?" He looked so sad, like I had slapped him. Oh wait..I did before..

I leaned up slowly with some help from Roxas and wiped the blood from my lips, thankful none of it got on my clothes because Kairi would have a fit. I stood up carefully and Roxas wrapped his arm around my waist to support me. We walked into school, and Roxas dropped my bag off into his locker along with his for the moment. He led me over to the nurses office and the nurse was shocked. "Naminé? What happened?" I smiled warmly at him but didn't respond I felt so dizzy. Roxas placed me down gently and his voice had so much venom in it I flinched as he said "Seifer felt like he would have some fun with her this morning." The nurse's eyes widened and I looked into her warm gray eyes as she examined my stomach where Seifer had hit me and she tched at the mark, "Oh sweetie he hit you badly.." Roxas seemed even angrier and the nurse seemed to notice for she said "Roxas get out now. Go tell the principal." Roxas hesitated and headed off.

I smiled gratefully at the nurse and she said "Still have that strong heart hm my dear?" I nodded gently and as she helped with the bruise on my stomach and looked at my mouth, cleaning up the blood I told her everything that had occured ever since that fateful gym day when those touchy girls decided to beat the heck out of me. Roxas walked back in after a few moments and I was examining my face carefully. Roxas conversed with the nurse so I silently walked out of the office and headed towards my locker but then remembered Roxas had my things. I felt a grip on my arm and I suddenly felt scared again and decided to run until the hand pulled me into an embrace and I realized it was Roxas..from his aroma. "Baka, your stuff is in my locker." I smiled gently and Roxas dragged me to his locker where I got my bag and headed towards my locker to place my things in but grabbed my books for first period. I walked into the class along with Roxas and we forgot we had gotten here alittle early. I put my things on the desk including my sketchbook..and walked out of the classroom leaving Roxas behind and went off to look for Olette.

The curiousity inside Roxas burned and he desperately wanted to see what was in my sketchbook. He skimmed through it and he frowned deeply as he saw I had grabbed the crumpled sketch of him and Marlene and it was in my sketchbook. He felt his temper rise so he ripped it out and threw the sketch away. He went past the sketch of Matt ignoring it and looked at the sketches from before. His eyes softened at the ones I had drawn days before. He looked down and sighed..whispering softly "Naminé why can't you see how much you really mean to me?"

I walked down the school hallway and arrived at Olette's locker. She was rummaging through her things and I smiled sweetly and said "Need help Olette?" She jumped like that day before and I giggled softly and she grinned. "Nah, I found it. But oh I can't wait for tonight!" I kept giggling and nodded "Yes me to!" I had almost forgotten that I had left my sketchbook in the classroom with Roxas until me and Olette had walked in and Roxas was leaning against the window, and my sketchbook was flipped open to the page when me and Roxas were little kids in Destiny Islands. I choked on my breath, desperately trying not to speak as I walked carefully over to my desk closing my sketchbook. I placed my things into my desk and Roxas jumped like he was just coming back from reality. He acted like he hadn't done a thing and sat next to me while Olette sat behind me and I leaned back as she whispered "Oooh." I laughed gently and rolled my eyes.

The teached walked in slowly and class droned on slowly. My eyes widened as was telling us we'd have to work with a partner for a project she assigned. But here's the catch, it was boy-girl. I sighed softly maybe hoping that I could work with someone besides Roxas..because I knew he was still mad at me for some reason. But unfortunately the teacher had assigned the partners. As I listened I faintly heard names, "Olette and Hayner...Pence and Selphie..and..uh..Roxas and Naminé." I slumped down in my seat and my head slammed hard onto the desk and made a loud _Thump!_ surround the classroom walls which ignored and I frowned. She described the project as being a project where we would choose something on an animal local in the zoo and do something on that and hopefully be able to get to know eachother better. Oh great..a project with Roxas..him being the boy has despises working with things that involve school and projects..

I glanced over at him, to see him staring at me with a blank look on his face like he was trying to read my face. I looked down gently and then the bell rang so I walked outside the classroom door by myself considering Olette was talking with Hayner softly. I giggled softly at their cuteness but then headed towards my locker to collect my things for the next class but I put my sketchbook inside my locker not bothering to take it with me. As I closed my locker door shut, Roxas was behind me and he whispered gently "I can't wait to work on the project." My eyes widened slowly as he walked off to class leaving me behind, stunned. What d-did he say? I shook my head and walked into class, taking a seat next to the window. As class started I kept feeling something hit me in the back of my head. I sighed angrily as something must've hit me for the thousandth time and I looked down in my chair and sure enough there was like 50 notes in my seat, I gathered them into my notebook and saw they were both from Roxas and Kairi. I tilted my head to the side slowly and looked down at them..I counted and there was 20 notes. I sighed softly knowing if I was to read them surely I would get caught..but I read some of them anyway.

Kairi:

_Nami-Chaaaan._

_What's with you? You look all sad..I'm telling Roxas..don't write back or anything I know you'll get in trouble!_

Roxas:

_Naminé._

_Kairi said something about your face..it's sad. Are you still upset about Marlene? I'm telling you..she kissed me.._

Roxas:

_Naminé;_

_Why don't you realize how much I love you!_

Kairi:

_Naminé!_

_Roxas is a dumbass don't listen to what he says anymore!_

Roxas:

_God, Kairi is so freakin' annoying._

_I'm sorry I hurt you..I'm sorry our childhood wasn't fantastic. I knew I should have never left you at the swings but somehow I knew fate would bring us together..and look at us now Naminé._

My mouth felt dry as I shoved the notes back into my binder when walked by. I didn't speak or even move as I looked down slowly at my paper that was placed on my desk it was a test I had taken before. It said '110% Outstanding Job!' I smiled alittle and looked back slowly and Kairi raised her test and grinned happily, her score read '88% Improving' I chuckled softly and I looked over at Roxas, blinking sympathetically as he showed his test towards me it read '62% Not your best work Hikari.' I wrote something down quickly and threw it at Roxas when wasn't looking. Cloud..I'm getting tired still of calling him '' had turned back towards the board and was discussing something I already knew. I felt a piece of paper slide down my chair and I uncrumpled the note and read it.

I had wrote to Roxas- _Not your best job..? Do you need a tutor? _

He had wrote back and it read- _Maybe. I'm guessing your asking to be my tutor so sure, I accept. _

I rolled my eyes softly placing the note into my binder and then the bell rang and we all went to lunch. I sat next to Kairi and we discussed the test and everything and I asked her about the notes "Well Hikari was talking to me about you and I guess I must have said something and he acted all funny and got mad." I smiled just alittle and nodded. As lunch finished with our classed went by and so did my afternoon special. I sighed softly as class finally ended and I shoved my things into my locker just getting the things I needed and swung my bag around my shoulders. Olette told me she would meet me at the house so I just nodded. Kairi had decided to spend the night at Yuffie's and Sora was hanging with Hayner tonight, and Roxas was with them. I sighed softly, Ah just a night for us two to spend some girl time..which sounded wrong as I thought about it.

I walked inside placing my bag in my closet and tidying up my room slowly. A light knock was heard on the door and my mom answered it and smiled big "Naminé! Matt's parents are here!" My eyes widened as I remembered Mattie was leaving today..everyone must've said goodbye earlier. I rushed downstairs to where Matt was standing by the door. I walked over to him, pulling him into a tight embrace and whispered "I'll miss you Mattie." He grinned back as he pulled away. I leaned close to his face and pecked him lightly on his lips. His eyes widened and I giggled softly, "Told you silly boy." He blushed and his parents smiled gratefully at me as they closed the door behind them. My mom hugged me gently and said "Have fun tonight sweet pea." I laughed " 'Kay mom." A light tap was heard on the door and I opened it to see Olette. She smiled softly and we walked up to my room. She placed her bag down and was like "Well what do ya want to do?" I thought for a few moments and said "The mall maybe?" Olette smiled big "Yeah! We could shop there..then go buy some food or something and chill out at the Big Hill!" I laughed softly "Good idea." I then smiled softly and me and Olette walked outside.

Olette linked arms with me and we laughed gently talking about the project we were assigned and Olette didn't seem to have a problem with it but I told her how I was sort of not surprised that I got partnered up with Roxas and Olette nodded gently. "Yeah..I was kind of figuring somehow that you two would be partners." Olette said softly. I smiled and we headed inside the mall after walking for awhile. Olette ran into stores that I didn't see before due to Kairi only buying clothes in expensive stores and I didn't go to the mall much. Olette dragged me with her into this cute store and we bought some clothes and Olette giggled at me claiming I looked beautiful in some of the clothes she bought for me. I smiled gratefully at her and said I would pay for whatever we wanted to pick up for dinner. We both agreed to go to a grocery store because they had good things there..and maybe we would pick up a pizza. I laughed as we entered the grocery store or well supermarket and Olette picked out all this sugary stuff and things like big bags of chips, a few soda of different kinds..well we ened up getting the huge packs. We got alot of stuff and then I called on my cell for a pizza and they said they to come there in a few minutes. After we paid for the food us both, we ran towards the pizza parlor and I paid for the pizza. It smelled so good..and so then we took the train to Big Hill and we ran up there to see Hayner and Roxas there. My eyes widened and Olette froze. They seemed to be talking like the best of buds and then Hayners stomach grumbled and he said "I smell pizza.." Roxas chuckled and said "Hm..me to I also smell that beautiful scent from Naminé" My eyes widened even more and Olette as she tried to move stepped on a twig and the two boys leaned up and looked back at us.

Roxas' face was red and Hayner couldn't stop laughing. I smiled softly and said "Pizza anyone?" Olette started to giggle softly and her and I walked over to the boys and we sat down next to them. Hayner sat next to Olette, I sat next to Olette and next to Roxas. We opened the pizza box and we each had a slice of pizza. Olette and I hid our shopping bags and soda behind us..because well it was ours for later. It was clear to us they could tell we had it since we had gotten alot. Roxas' face was still slightly red..but my face was burning hot and I could tell my face was completely red. I looked down as I ate, and when I finished my first slice of pizza I didn't eat anymore. Olette ate a slice and half of her second slice before placing it down and we both pushed the box towards the Roxas and Hayner. They scoffed down the pizza and I couldn't help but giggle softly at Roxas. Olette grinned at me and a few minutes later the boys were still eating pizza so me and Olette moved a few inches away placing our bags between us and I sat on the grass pulling my kness close to my chest and Olette layed down on the grass. We looked up at the sky, and watched the sunset and how beautiful it looked. My eyes shined softly in the beautiful light and Olette smiled gently at me, and whispered "Do you think life will be like it is..years from now?" I sighed softly "Well maybe..but I'm starting to think the life ahead might be harder then we think.." Olette nodded and said "You sure do think alot don't you Naminé?" I nodded in response and after what seemed like an hour..Roxas and Hayner had gotten up taking the pizza box with them and left. Olette frowned sadly "Wow you would have thought they would have sat down next to us and we could all watch the sunset together." I giggled softly "Mhm." Olette started to laugh softly and then after a few minutes we both stood up taking ahold of our bags and we walked down towards the train station.

We got onto the train and after it stopped we walked down towards my home. As we got inside we hadn't noticed that Roxas and Hayner were right in the living room talking quietly to themselves. Olette and I walked upstairs and changed into our bathingsuits. I changed into a white bikini with blue stripes. Olette changed into a dark blue bikini. We once more grabbed the bags we had brought and headed down towards the pool. Once we got outside we took our things out of the bags and placed it on the pool table. Olette had brought her radio/cd player. She placed in a CD and we listened to 'Addicted' I burst out laughing as I began to dance towards the music. My body swayed gently but not to much and I twirled around. Olette joined me and we turned eachother around. As we neared the pool I pushed Olette in but she had grabbed ahold of my ankle and pulled me in. I giggled softly as I went underwater with her and then we rose up and I shook my head to get the water out of my eyes. As I moved out of the water slowly I rubbed my eyes and then I headed over to the table where our food and soda was. I picked out some jelly beans that were so good to me..and I ate a couple and then I opened a diet coke and took a sip. Olette grinned and as she got out of the pool she dived back in, before screaming "NAMINÉ LOVES ROXAS!" I felt my face burn up so much. "H-H-Hey!" I studdered. Olette kept giggling and couldn't stop.

Then I heard the back door slide open and my eyes widened, "Uh..was anyone else in the house..?" Olette couldn't hear me since she was still laughing at me. I then saw Roxas and Hayner. Roxas obviously heard since his face was red. Hayner hoisted me up over his shoulder and I screamed a bloodcurling scream as he threw me into the pool..but it hurt, and under the water I stayed for a few moments. I heard someone dive into the pool and they pulled me close into their arms..I knew it had to be Roxas. He hoisted me over the side of the pool and I layed there, breathing heavily. Roxas leaned close to my face and wiped wet strands from my face. I coughed out some water and Hayner frowned sadly "I'm sorry Naminé!" I smiled softly at him, "Don't fret Hayner." Olette looked concerened and Roxas pulled me close to him. I layed my head against his chest gently and then after a few minutes I pulled away from his hold and went over to the table where I drank some of my diet coke to feel something cold down my throat. Olette had picked out a pepsi and was drinking it. Roxas and Hayner had jumped into the pool after making sure I was alright. They were laughing and splashing eachother. Olette looked over at me and whispered "You alright?" I smiled reassuringly at her and nodded gently "I'm fine Olette so how did you like seeing Hayner without his shirt? Hmm?" Olette began to blush and she stammered "W-W-What?!" I chuckled lightly and rolled my eyes as I put some jellybeans into my mouth. Olette had opened some peeps she had found and put one into her mouth and closed her eye "Yummy," she smiled. I laughed and opened the chocolate icing I found and smothered some onto Olette's face. Her eyes widened and she smeared some on my face back. We giggled together and wiped the chocolate off our faces.

I put down the junk we had bought and I tiptoed over to the front of our house and I placed my hands behind my back and leaned forward slightly. I looked up at the sky and looked at the night sky, which was starting to turn a dark blueish-black color and stars were beginning to twinkle. I smiled softly and I closed my eyes for a moment, wishing on a star although I knew it was silly and I opened my eyes to be staring straight into Roxas' face. "What?" I asked calmly. He smiled softly and then shook his head, grabbing ahold of my hand and dragged me back towards the pool. As he dragged me back Olette was leaning against the wall, Hayner was kissing her. I felt my jaw drop suddenly and I said "Hey..lovebirds.." Olette pushed Hayner away and her face turned super red. I giggled softly grabbing our bags of food and candy, everything while Olette helped and we left Roxas and Hayner and walked back up to my room placing the food and drinks onto the floor. I spread a big blanket on the floor, throwing more blankets down along with some pillows. "So you do like Hayner!" I smiled brightly and Olette blushed, covering her face with a pillow.

I giggled and Olette then removed the pillow to stuff a hoho in her mouth. "Shhh!" She whispered through her mouthful. I kept giggling and then I leaned back onto the blankets. Olette looked at the tv in my room and said "You don't watch this do you?" I shook my head and Olette moved towards the tv and turned it on. The movie 'Penelope' was on so we just watched that. I had already seen in, and it was cute. I loved the movie and Olette hadn't even watched it before so she was watching it. A few hours later the movie had already been over and some other random movie was on. Olette was asleep her drink can empty and had eaten alot of food..which she helped cleaned up before passing out, but there was still alot of food left. I chuckled as I put a peanutbutter cup into my mouth. I chewed it slowly and a light knock was heard on our door. I whispered "Come in." Roxas popped his head through the door and said "Can I come in?" I nodded slowly and him and Hayner sat down on the floor. Roxas didn't stop staring at me..apparently I was still in my bathingsuit and he was 'observing' my _body._ My eyes widened and a blush appeared on my face so I wrapped a blanket around my shoulders to cover myself up. Roxas' lips moved towards a frown and I giggled softly. Hayner had pulled Olette close to him so that Olette's head was laying against his chest and I smiled at Hayner softly and mouthed "Lover boy." He flashed a grin at me and layed his head on Olette's head turning his attention towards the tv.

I watched the tv for a few moments before I felt my eyes become heavy and droop..I was already leaning towards Roxas and I couldn't keep myself Roxas. Once I started to hear Roxas hum from the movie I couldn't stand it and my eyes closed, my body moving towards Roxas and my head landed on his lap. I fell asleep on his lap..boy this wouldn't turn out well. I felt his fingers run smoothly through my blond hair and I felt him leaned forward and kiss my forehead softly and he whispered into my ear "I love you Naminé, always."

_If only I could believe that was entirely true.._

**Unfortunate Events:**

_Well..I guess that was kind of boring. :/_

_I'm not feeling to good today so that's probably why it wasn't the good chapter you might have been expecting, ah..sorry._

_Well I'll try to make the next chapter better:l _

_Reviews would be appreciated._

_:/_


	11. Chapter Eleven: Beach Fun With Surprise

Blooming Love;

Chapter Eleven.

**Unfortunate Events:**

_My heart hurts._

_I've made to many mistakes and especially with Danny..sure sure he hates me now but I have to move on..I'm hurting alot of course..but what can I do? He doesn't forgive me even if I had said sorry. And if I said that to him he'd yell at me and say 'Don't say that!' and 'You make me mad' Ugh..this week has been horrible.._

_Haha if this chapter is sappy..or sad-like you'll understand eh?_

_Read && Review please..I'd appreciate it.._

_I don't own Kingdom Hearts only Hanon, Spencer and Mattie:]_

_Enjoy~_

_YouKnowILoveYou:3_

_Haha! I just found out the band in 'Taking 5' is The Click Five..I love the song 'Just The Girl' by them. :O Don't tell anyone xD_

_Thanks to Stefanie51..I think I spelled your name right who constantly reviews me, and thanks to Enlightened Life:]_

Beach Fun With Alittle Surprise

_Memories. Happy or heart-wrenching? I'd take the second choice._

I shot up as I rubbed my eyes and a bird chriped loudly outside the window. My eyes widened slowly as I saw Roxas was gone..and so was Hayner. I rolled my eyes gently and looked over to a sleeping Olette. I tilted my head gently to the side as I stood up slowly and picked up the trash that had collected on the ground..along with the empty soda cans and I threw them into the trash can in my bathroom. I pushed my hair back from my face slowly and sighed softly as I went over to my closet. I picked out a sky blue bikini, a white shirt and some small blue jean shorts. I changed into my things that I picked out and threw my dirty clothes and such into my hamper. I dashed to my bathroom and ran a brush through the tangle of knots in my hair. When I had accomplished that I tied my hair up with a white hairtie, to the side of my head. My bangs slowly trailed down and fell into my right eye. I smiled weakly as I walked out of the bathroom and picked up my small whiteish-tan bag I used for my 'beach bag.' I shoved my ipod inside it..along with my sketchbook, some paint, a blue towel and a small white dress I had worn alot in Destiny Islands for later. I put some black ivy hair clips inside..along with another pair of flipflops. I rushed over to my closet and put black and white flipflops on my feet.

I walked over to Olette and shook her awake. She smiled softly at me and said "Good Morning Nami!" I smiled softly and whispered "Morning, get changed beach time." Olette's smile brightened and she rushed over to her bag pulling out a light yellow bikini and changed into it. After she had changed she grabbed a bottle of suntan lotion and her towel. She pressed her lips together. Olette walked down the stairs, dragging me after her and we realized we were the last to wake up..so when we walked downstairs Yuna jumped me, wrapping her arms around my head, and her legs wrapped around my waist. My eyes widened and she said "Naminé! Stay strong!" I giggled softly as Kairi and Olette helped pull Yuna off of me. I leaned against the wall gently and lowered my eyes for a moment, looking around for Roxas..but made it seem like I was just looking at the floor. Olette had walked over to Hayner and was sweetly talking with him..obviously not knowing Hayner must've slept with her last night. I blushed suddenly as I remembered what Roxas did. My mom tiptoed over to me and swung her arm around my shoulder, "Oh sweetie, last night was so much fun!" I smiled warmly and listened to my mother tell me about her and Gippals' date. I listened carefully and was glad when Gippal walked over to my mom and pulled her away from me. I loved my mom to death but sometimes she talked to much..

I tilted my head up and Sora was staring at me, he leaned towards me and whispered "Why do you like Roxas?" I felt my heart pound fast in my chest and I felt like I was going to fall, "I..I don't even know why myself..I could tell you many reasons..but I want to know from him if he knows why I love him..so much." Sora chuckled softly and said "Love. It hurts doesn't it?" I smiled weakly and said "Sometimes." Sora looked at me and then he said "I know he's been found by you..and clearly he's fallen in love with you." I looked down slowly and then sighed softly, "But why does he hurt me so much?" Sora said "Maybe because he's afraid if you two love eachother to much it'll ruin your friendship." I felt my lips quiver..and it felt like I was going to cry so I smiled weakly at Sora and walked outside into the bright sun. I leaned against the van, and leaned my head down.

If Roxas..did love me like he always told me..why did it seem like he was having such a hard time showing it? Sure..before he only liked me as a friend but I still remained his friend and still loved him..he then dated Marlene and it shattered my heart..but I still continued to love him..boys fell for me but I wouldn't give them the time of day..I'd just mutter a quick polite sorry and say I loved someone else..but why after all these years did I still run to him when I hurt? Why did I find his hugs comforting..his soft wet kisses so refreshing? I sighed softly and leaned my head back letting the sun soak into me.

As I saw everyone walk towards the van I jumped inside it and moved to the back. I leaned my face against the window and placed my bag by my feet. Olette moved to the back seat and sat next to me, Hayner sitting next to her. I yawned softly and looked outside the window once everyone had gotten in and we drove off to the beach. I reached into my bag and took out my ipod, plugged the headphones in my ears and randomly flipped to songs and listened to them. As the van halted to a stop we filed out of the van and I leaned against Kairi's shoulder for a few moments before we started to walk down the sidewalk to the beach. I felt the soft, warm breeze blow my hair back and as we picked a spot on the beach and set down everything, I laid my towel out a few feet away from them and took off my shorts, along with my shirt placing them inside my bag and layed down on my towel, my ipod still clutched in my hand. Kairi layed her towel down next to mine and smiled brightly at me and said to me "Naminé, Roxas, Sora and Hayner are out on their surfboards along with Tidus. Want to watch them?" I stood up slowly and smiled while saying "Yeah, Kairi." Kairi giggled, clutching my hand and we ran down to the edge of the sand and watched as the boys dived into the waves with their boards. I watched Roxas on his surfboard and I felt my heart thump hard in my chest..it was starting to ache but I just stood there with Kairi and watched Roxas. Kairi was sighing in bliss and whispered "My Sora..is so cute!" I laughed at her and she looked at me funny, which made me laugh harder.

After a few moments I ran back up the beach and Kairi just kept standing there by herself, watching her guy. I smiled to myself and as I layed back down on my towel I saw Yuna running into the water to see Tidus. Olette had layed her towel next to Kairis, and Yuna's towel was next to mine. I looked up to the bright sky, shielding my eyes momentarily and I listened to some song on my ipod..I could hear my mother laughing with Kairi's mother and Gippal. I glanced at Kairi's mother and thought..she was hurt by love..is that my fate? To have a beautiful daughter who's in love and then be forced to see the young love that I had when I was younger that shattered my heart?

I sighed at my deep thoughts on something I assumed would happen in the future. As I leaned up, I stretched my legs and placed my ipod inside my bag and buried it under Yuna's towel, she'd understand. I wiped the sand off me and stood up, walking over to where Olette was sitting by herself tracing a stick around the sand. I smiled softly at her and said "What's wrong Olette?" Olette looked at me and whispered "It's Hayner..I really like him..and all..but like he's ignoring me and he only does that when he likes someone.." I said softly "Then that must mean he likes you, silly." Olette's face brightened up and she hugged me tightly and said "Naminé..your the best! You see the good in everyone.." I leaned back alittle, laughing nervousely "W-What? I just said Hayner likes you.." Olette tilted her head and said "Yes..but when people hurt you..you still like them and treat them as an equal." I looked down and buried my feet into the sand.."Maybe..but..alot of the time now..I've been mean..just because of my foolish heart.." Olette patted my hand softly and said "Your foolish heart is what makes you stronger. You know what it is that hurts people and you learn from your mistakes Naminé..that's why your beautiful inside and out..and I think Roxas would agree with that." I frowned softly and looked at Olette, "He might..but maybe he just loves me as a friend." Olette shook her head "You always think negative Naminé..think positive!" I laughed softly "I'll try..but it's not a promise..my life isn't something to be positive about." Olette frowned, looking confused but shook her head gently and stood up, "Im'a go talk to Hayner." I nodded at her as she walked away.

_Another friend..having faith in me..just so I can persue some love..that'll never exist..no matter how much I cry._

I picked up the stick Olette had used and traced a big heart in the sand and then drew a line through it. "That's awfully depressing..even for you Naminé." whispered a voice. I frowned and leaned my head back to look up at someone, but the sun was to bright I couldn't see. "Huh?" I asked stupidly. The voiced chuckled and said "You really don't remember me Nami-Chan?" I frowned and tilted my head to see, and saw it was Hanon. "Hanon!" I smiled warmly and leaped up to hug her tightly. She smiled big and wrapped her arms around my waist. "I wanted to wait 'till later to see you..but Roxie was all like 'oh we'll be at the beach' and I just had to see you!" She giggled softly, and I titled my head "In love with Mattie?" She blushed deeply and said "S-So!" I laughed softly and said "I still have those tickets to Destiny Islands..I was thinking of coming later this year on a holiday." Hanon beamed happily and ran down to the water to see Roxas while screaming back to me "I love you Naminé!" I smiled softly and walked over to my mother who was laying in the sun, suntanning. I sat on her towel and Gippal looked over at me and said "Hey kiddo." I smiled softly at him and said "Hey, treating my mom good, right?" He chuckled and nodded. I smiled still and leaned down to tap my mom on her nose, "Mother going to the snack bar." She mumbled something and swatted my hand away. I giggled softly and stood up walking back over to my bag and just took out my shorts, slipping them on.

I waas about to walk away before Yuna said "Naminé! Wait! I'm coming with you!" I turned on my heels to see Yuna putting on her dark blue shorts and linking her arm with mine and smiling sweetly. I laughed softly and said "In love?" She nodded her head. I walked with her up to the Snack Shack and we sat down a chair. As I sat down in mine, I sort of jumped into it so I went sliding down the bar. "Ahh!" I screamed as I swung really fast down towards the front door where I slipped off my chair and fell into Roxas. My eyes widened emensely and Roxas' face turned red. My hands were around his neck, and my lips were close to his. Hanon sighed and said "Roxas..kiss her!" Roxas pulled away and whispered "I can't.." I sighed and sat back into my chair shoving myself back over to Yuna who frowned. Hanon left Roxas at the door and sat next to and said "Are you okay Nami-Chan?" I smiled warmly at her and said "Yeah." Yuna wrapped her arm around my shoulders and tssked me gently.

As the man behind the counter asked us for our order..he seemed to flirt with me..and he was somewhat annoying..so I tried my best to ignore him. I had a peperoni pizza for us all. Yuna took a huge slice and started shoving it in her mouth, I stared at her funny and she said through her mouthful "Wffhat? I'm hffungry" I chuckled lightly and took a slice eating it slowly. Hanon stared at the pizza before picking up her slice and eating it slowly, like me. After we finished the pizza, I wrapped one of my arms around Hannon's shoulders and Yuna wrapped her arm around my waist. We walked back down to the beach and Yuna skipped off to jump onto Tidus's back and giggled big.

Hanon clung to me and she said "I think all you need to do..is tell Roxas how you feel and someday he'll understand..even though he's being pooey." I smiled softly at her and hugged her tightly to me, "I understand.." I felt small tears slide down my cheeks and I leaned back alittle bit and rubbed my eyes gently. Hanon let go of my arm and skipped off towards my mother and jumped on her. My mother gasped and then burst out laughing. I smiled alittle and walked down towards the ocean. I didn't know why I was being such a baby. Sure..I didn't understand my feelings and it hurt but what could I do about it? I know I lashed out at Roxas for doing that..but I loved him and nothing was going to change my mind no matter what he did to me. He could yell at me and hurt me all he wanted..my love for him wouldn't go away.

I sat down in the sand where the water touched it, and I leaned my hands back in the sand and looked out towards the ocean. I let the light breeze blow and I looked out to see Roxas on his surfboard grinning happily..at _me._ I blushed and looked down, until I felt his face leaning in front of mine and his hair covered his eyes from the water which dripped. My eyes widened and he pressed his lips against mine for a few minutes before pulling away and he whispered into my ear "There's your kiss." I frowned suddenly and he stared into my eyes for the longest time ever and then said "I couldn't before beacause..it just didn't feel right." I still felt confused and placed my fingertips to my last, I could still taste the sweet taste of his lips and he grinned at me and said "Yummy? Better then the pizza?" I hit him in his shoulder playfully and he grinned, he then stood up pulling me up and threw me over his shoulder.

My eyes widened huge and he grinned smugly as he walked down towards the ocean and jumped into the water with me and I screamed as it felt so freezing cold. He chuckled lightly and held me close to him, smiling big. I felt my face heat up and I went deeper into the water and ran my fingers through my hair. I sighed heavily and then Roxas wrapped his arms around my shoulders and looked at my face, "Hm Naminé..running from me?" I smiled alittle at him and said "I've tried.." He sort of frowned in curiosity but then he looked to the side and smiled at me softly, "I'm sorry Naminé..I really didn't know why I just couldn't tell you." I looked up at him and said "You were afraid." He nodded and then he took my hand in his and we walked up the beach and he then walked over to Hayner and Sora. Kairi was sitting on Sora's lap and giggling..as I sat down on my towel Yuna looked over to me and smiled big, Tidus was next to her and he was kissing her gently on the cheek. I smiled gently at Yuna and she smiled sweetly back at me. I leaned back on my towel and yawned as I closed my eyes gently and wanted to sleep for a few minutes..

I felt myself fall asleep and I after awhile I felt myself being shaked so I rubbed my eyes and leaned up to lean into Kairi who was giggling softly. "Nami-Chan! We were thinking we'd go home now it's pretty late.." I nodded and yawned heavily but as I leaned up and then stood I felt shaky but I managed to grab my things shoving them into my bag along with my towel after shaking it out and Kairi wrapped her arm around my shoulder while Olette waved goobye to me and so did Hayner, Yuna and Tidus. I smiled at them and waved back telling Olette I'd see her later. I saw Roxas laughing with Sora and they were messing around with eachother. Gippal and my mother were smiling and talking to eachother while Kairi's mother walked behind them and was calmly humming to herself. Kairi ran towards her mother and wrapped her arms around her shoulder. I walked behind them slowly, rubbing my eyes because they seemed to burn from exhaustion. I crawled inside the van and layed down in the back leaning my head against the window and I closed my eyes. I yawned and placed my bag on the ground. Roxas and Sora sat next to eachother and Kairi sat next to Sora. Kairis mother sat in the drivers seat while Gippal sat on the passengers side with my mother sitting on his lap. As we drove for a few moments I felt myself pass out. When I awoke I felt myself in warm arms and I snuggled deeper into them and I felt my head press against their chest. I gently opened my eyes to look into Roxas' face and he was grinning gently at me as he ran his fingers through my hair and he said "Sleeping Beauty awakes." I smiled sleepily but then I yawned heavily and said "Where are we..?" Roxas chuckled and said "In your room." I leaned up slowly and gasped "What are you doing in my room..with me asleep on you..on my bed..?" He laughed and said gently "Hey hey..you were awake before we got in here then you passed out _again_ and asked me to stay with you." I rubbed my forehead trying to remember but couldn't.

I leaned against Roxas as I tried to get out of my bed and he leaned behind me to support me if I staggered. I rushed to my bathroom and giggled as I noticed Roxas had put out some pjs for me. I changed into a white t-shirt and black sweatpants, while re-tying my hair up. I splashed my face with cold water to cool myself down and then I walked out of my bathroom and glanced at Roxas who was leaning against my door frame and whispered softly "Hm?" He grinned at me and walked out of my room saying to me "Dinner on the table." I sighed softly knowing now he'd return to his old self. I calmly walked downstairs and took a seat at the counter and glanced at what we were having for dinner; Chinese food. I slowly ate my food and after a few moments I finished and Kairi glanced at me, a curious look upon her face. I tilted my head to the side as she nodded, finally understanding. I cleaned my dishes as I then put my dish into the dish-washer. I slowly walked upstairs and layed down on my bed and exhaustion cracked on me again and I felt my face heat up as I thought of Roxas before I fell asleep once more.

_Atleast for now I know..he won't leave my side. _

**Unfortunate Events:**

_Sorry..that was epically boring xD_

_I had no idea how the heck to write this..I was desperately thinking of re-writing it but I'm to lazy at the moment. My best friend is yelling at me..and my heart aches and I simply cannot let go of him.._

_Sure sure I know I'm starting to get hated by alot of people..but really what the heck is so wrong with me that I have to get yelled at?_

_I fell in love with my best friend and he didn't like me back so of course I was hurt and talked about it alot to my good friends and sure some spilled it out to people and others like my best friend got annoyed and told me to 'Let go' that she was pissed that I wouldn't 'shut up' about him. _

_Is it a crime for me to love someone and then talk about him?_

_God and of course I can't let go of him this fast! It takes time he seriously shattered my heart. _

_But blah blah whatever I'll get over it..I think._

_Anyways reviews would be helpful and I'd get some inspiration and not write crappy chapters D:_

_:3_


	12. Chapter Twelve: Day At The Local Zoo

Blooming Love;

Chapter Twelve

**Unfortunate Events:**

_I feel alittle better since the last time I updated.._

_(Silence--wasn't that long ago) xD_

_To Stefanie51 thanks for reviewing me..still:D!_

_I got inspired..haha doesn't take much:3_

_To Enlightened Life;_

_Thanks for your concern..and I hope I feel better soon to :P_

_I haven't talked to him in well..awhile like 5 days? Not trying to keep count..but now I run into him more often then when I wanted to run into him!_

_It's like D: _

_But I randomly met this cute new guy and he's so cute xD But I don't know..his name or anything :P_

_You love my chapters.. :O_

_(Tears in my eyes)_

_Oh dear :]_

_xD_

_I saw StarTrek Tuesday..at 7:00pm :O _

_That movie was epically __**AWESOME!**_

_I love Chris Pine3 aka in the movie James T. Kurk:3_

_Me and my friend are arguing over him..I WILL WIN:O!!_

_Read && Review if you can._

_I don't own Kingdom Hearts just the people I've mentioned before:D_

Day At The Local Zoo

_As I spend more time with you, the more deeper my feelings for you grow._

When I leaned up I felt bright sunlight pour through my balcony window..but for some reason it didn't bother me at all. I put my hand to my forehead but I felt fine. I moved out of my bed, yawning gently and I slowly made my bed before I walked into the bathroom threw my clothes onto the floor and took a hot shower. I was glad it was Sunday..I could just relax, and not have to worry about anything. As I finished my shower after a long time..or so I thought I jumped out of my shower wrapping a towel around myself and walked to my closet. I dearly hoped Roxas wouldn't come in like last time. I yawned again..geez I was so tired. I opened my closet door and pulled out some black shorts and a white T-shirt with a blue design. I headed back into the bathroom changing into my clothes and ran my fingers through my wet hair. I pulled out the blow dryer and blow dryed my hair 'till it was dry but still a tad wet. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail on the side near the top. I felt the smaller pieces of my hair swoop down into my eyes..I didn't even know why I wanted bangs in the first place they were tiresome.

I picked up my things and dropped them into the dirty hamper near my door, I creaked my door open before glancing at my clock which read 8:45. I frowned alittle and wondered why the heck I got up this early..it was the weekened. I headed downstairs not even bothering to see who was still asleep, or awake. I headed downstairs and walked to the fridge. I peered inside and grabbed a juicepack and leaned against the cupboard and grabbed a chocolate chip granola bar. I walked over to the couch and plopped myself down. I ate my breakfast and eventually finished eating the granola bar and drank all the juice. I placed my trash onto the table beside me and leaned deeper into the couch and flipped the t.v. to watch cartoons. I laughed gently at the funny parts that occured and wiped tears from my eyes when I laughed to hard. Watching cartoons like this which made me laugh made me feel better..I had no idea why I was feeling so down. Yesterday was alright..sure Roxas hurt me and such but he made me feel better before I fell asleep..

I sighed softly and looked down and stared at my nails, frowning. My pale blue nailpolish had chipped off awhile ago..maybe I would go re-paint my nails. I chuckled softly. I was starting to _act_ like _Kairi_. I stood up, leaving the t.v. on while I walked upstairs to my bathroom grabbing ahold of my pale blue nailpolish and I tiptoed gently back downstairs..sitting on the couch once more and I re-painted my nails and waited..eventually after a few minutes the nail-polish dryed but my fingers were stiff.

I put my nailpolish on the table beside me and moved my fingers around to put the feeling back inside them. As my fingers had the feeling returned to them I yawned softly and stared at the t.v. a commercial on the local zoo was on and I tilted my head to the side, thinking that in class we were assigned the project to do something on an animal at the zoo. A bright smile appeared on my lips. That's what I could do today! A relaxing day at the zoo..and work a bit on my project, hopefully get it done early. I switched the t.v. off and threw my breakfast leftovers in the trash and placed my pale blue nailpolish up on the counter where I was sure my mom would take and use. I turned around to see Roxas, amused looking and staring at me. "What?" I snapped, my voice sounded alittle harsh-like. Roxas blinked gently and frowned before walking to stand next to me, "Good morning." He said gently. I sighed and moved away from him to look outside momentarilly. Roxas kept staring at him and after what seemed like forever he said "Naminé..want to go to the zoo today?" I blinked and turned to him, my pale blue hues shone brightly with the sun behind me. Roxas's cheeks turned red as he waited for my answer. I knew why he was blushing, he thought I was beautiful..right then and there where I was standing and I replied "Yes." He nodded before dashing up the stairs swiftly.

My eyes wandered over to the counter and I gently sat on the stool and softly talked to the picture of my real-dad who had died years ago and my mother had just recently put the picture of him on the kitchen counter. "Hey..Dad..do you think Roxas will ever actually tell me how he feels?" I smiled gently and blew the picture a kiss. Gentle footsteps trailed down the stairs and I looked up to see the beautiful face of my mother. She smiled cheerfully and blew a kiss like I did before to my father and said softly "Good morning sweetheart." I smiled big in repsonse and she walked into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee.

I watched her as she did this, and I suddenly felt so awkward realizing after all these years that she had to take care of me and she was all alone..and throughout my childhood I was so selfish only wanting, wanting, wanting. My mother always worked and worked. She provided so many things for me and I couldn't ever give anything back. When my father died..everything was all downhill. I did worse in school and couldn't concentrate. My head was always somewhere else when I was with people, and I was a wreck. That was until I met Roxas when I was little. He seemed to make me feel like I could be happy and not worry about anything. That was until he shattered my heart and I began to realize what true love was..and I did not have it with him. My mother did all she could and when she got together with Gippal I couldn't be happier because she had finally found happiness. But then again what did I know happiness was? I looked over at my mom and asked "What was dad like?" She looked over at me and seemed to have a nostalgic moment. "He was..well let's save that for another time.." I seemed confused but I looked over to see Roxas and my mom winked at me and whispered to me as she passed "Have fun..and to let you know your father loved the zoo like you..he always took you to this same zoo well until you were y'know six years old when he passed away.." I felt this ache in my heart and I just sat there watching my mom walk back up the stairs.

Roxas looked at me for a moment as he came to stand next to me, and he seemed concerened. "Naminé are you alright?" I blinked and nodded, "Sure." I glanced at what he was wearing, tan shorts a light blue short-sleeve shirt and a black jacket over on. I smiled just alittle and he seemed to blush. I ran my fingers through my locks and said "Ready to go?" Roxas nodded but then said "Wait..I'm hungry.." I rolled my eyes gently and said "Get something then..I'll be..getting something." Roxas blinked, and blinked as I walked out the front door, closing it behind me. I walked over to the back of the house and noticed a light blue bike on the side of the house. Mom. I thought gently as I took the bike and swung my leg over the side to sit on the seat. I hadn't rode a bike in so long. I rode to the front of the house and leaned to the side still sitting on the bike. Roxas walked out a granola bar in his mouth and a huge bag on his shoulders..probably filled with food and drinks. It looked almost like a picnic basket. I tilted my head alittle to the side and Roxas winked at me, walked to the back of the house and came back riding on a darkblue-black bike. Roxas and I rode down the sidewalk and I didn't really have anything to say to him so we hardly spoke he only yelled at me when I was to close to a car and would have probably gotten killed. I always blushed secretly when he did that. I rode with him inside the zoo near the bike rack. I jumped off my bike and placed it inside the bike rack, locking it firmly to the rack along with locking mine to Roxas's as his pulled in next to mine.

I took ahold of his hand and practically dragged him into the zoo and he still carried the basket with him, probably for his own lunch I figured as I thought about it more and more. I blinked and suddenly said "What animal should we do our project on?" Roxas chuckled lightly and said "Hm..let's see..How about we do an owl?" I thought for a few moments then said "Yeah, sure." My father loved owls..I sighed sadly and walked on sluggishly. Roxas walked behind me and glanced at me worried and in understanding. He grabbed ahold of my hand and embraced me tightly, "You know Naminé holding in all your pain is bad for your health." I shrugged in his embrace and he let go of me, and I continued to walk towards the owls where I got a description of the animal and it's habitat..food habits..etc. I leaned against the railing of it's cage and Roxas decided to crack a joke. I felt myself laughing at his antics and a voice cleared their throat and said "Well..well..well..what do we have here?" I blinked and looked into the smirking face of Spencer(_You remember Spencer? :D! From The FirstDayOfSchoolDance). _

Roxas's eyes narrowed calmly and I felt him stiffen beside me slowly. I blinked again at Spencer and said "Well you have two kids at the zoo looking into an owl cage and laughing at how cute it is and doing research for our project." Spencer blinked and Roxas burst out laughing. He held ahold of his chest, and tears of joy squeezed from his eyes. Spencer then turned, nodding at me and walked off his purple eyes brightly shining in the sun. "Geez Naminé when did you stand up for yourself like that?" Roxas asked and I seemed somewhat offened. "Mm..dunno." I muttered half to myself. Roxas noticed he offended me because yeah I never talked and such mostly..but I did stand up for myself I always did especially when he hurt me which seemed to happen alot. Roxas scowled angrily to himself and he kept staring at me, I could feel his soft gaze so I turned to him and smiled softly to make him feel better.

His eyes brightened and he suddenly grabbed ahold of my hand and we took notes on the owl and such, reading the plaque that was set up about the history of the owl. I laughed gently when it's head twisted around and Roxas's eyes widened widely. Time seemed to flow by and Roxas glanced at his cell. "Naminé?" He asked. I blinked gently "Hm?" He smiled alittle "I brought us a picnic basket would you like to eat?" A small blush appeared on my face.."Y-Yeah.." He smiled wider and grabbed ahold of my hand lightly, it felt warm..and I blushed even more. He walked over to this little park area and he placed the picnic basket down. He layed down a towel and he sat down. I sat down beside him and our arms lightly brushed against eachother. He pulled the basket closer to him, and I smiled alittle. He rummaged through it and said lightly "Grilledcheese sandwhich or pbandj?" I thought for a few moments and whispered "Grilled cheese." He chuckled lightly and said "Mhm, of course." He handed me the sandwhich and I hungrily took a few bites while he calmly ate his pbandj. I giggled slightly and as we finished our sandwhiches he pulled out some soda..Sprite and something he drank. He also pulled out some grapes, and other snacks we enjoyed eating. As we eventually finished our lunch, having pudding for desert and cookies. I wiped my face on a napkin throwing at away in the basket, as did he.

It seemed to be getting late so we walked back over to our bikes but he told me to wait there for a few moments, he need to get something. I unlocked our bikes and I sat on mine, putting the basket on his bike. I leaned against mine, in a sitting position and leaned my head back to stare at the sky. I watched the beautiful sunset and then something in a plastic bag was shoved in my face. I flinched and looked over to see who had the bag. Roxas was grinning happily and kept it in my face. I took ahold of it, pulling the bag down and I whispered gently "Wow.." It was a small stuffed animal, an owl. It was precious and I loved it. Roxas smiled softly and I leaned up on my bike to hug him tightly. 'Thanks Roxas..I love it." He smirked and said "Aha girls always love the sappy stuff." I rolled my eyes and playfully punched him in the arm. "Ow! That hurt!" He mouthed sarcastically. I laughe d and swung my legs to the right way, and placed the owl in the bag and wrapped it on my handel bars. Roxas placed the basket in his lap and we rode off to the house. I arrived first, locking my bike on the side where I found it and Roxas parked his in the way back. I walked off and into the house, practically skipping up to my room and placing my owl on my bed. Kairi who I hadn't noticed until now..was giggling softly "Had a nice day _sweetie_?" I jumped and when I looked at her I was blushing, "Y-Yes!" Kairi burst out laughing and beckoned me over to her. I walked over to her and she embraced me tightly. "In love huh?" she whispered. I sighed softly and said "Maybe just maybe he's the one I've really fallen in love with." Kairi nodded and then her face brightened and she said "I'm going on a date with Sora tomorrow night!" She seemed really ecstatic so I smiled and said "That's cute." She nodded and skipped into her room.

I laughed softly and headed to my bathroom, changing into a green t-shirt and blue shorts. I didn't bother eating dinner because I wasn't really hungry. I closed my door in the front and left my balcony door open. I yawned gently and wiped the hair from my face. I pulled my blankets back and got into my bed. I switched off the lamp that was on and cozied into my bed gently. I yawned once more and I let the soft breeze ease me into sleep. Today..was perfect almost. If only I kissed Roxas..oh what did I just say? Geez I'm starting to really and truely fall in love with Roxas. I then fell asleep completely unaware of Roxas who was blushing at me and who had opened my door, and I didn't hear him whisper gently "I think I'm falling truely in love with you Naminé.."

**Unfortunate Events:**

_Aha well I don't really think this chapter was too good. :O_

_I was kind of rushing it, sorry :/_

_But I love this fanfic and I really don't know how longer I will continue it..tehehe._

_:P_

_Reviews would be apprecaited and I will update:D!_

_:]_


	13. Chapter 13: Zoo Project, Confessions

Blooming Love;

Chapter Thirteen

**Unfortunate Events:**

_Heey:D_

_Here's Chapter Thirteen._

_Thanks to:_

_Seeker-Of-The-Heart._

_I'm so happy you love this fanfic xD_

_I will keep writing, reviews..-cough- and cookies -cough- give me inspiration. :P_

_Izzyta._

_I'm a true writer..:O!_

_So much love for this fanfic, I didn't even think it was that good._

_:/_

_But thank you:3_

_Dorty._

_Yeeeees!_

_It's brilliant? :O_

_Thank you!_

_I do not own Kingdom Hearts, only a couple people :3 AND the plot:D!_

_Enjoy~_

Zoo Project With A Twist Of Confessions

_In my darkest days, he makes me want to believe._

I opened my eyes, rubbing them gently and then I stretched my arms out forwards and backwards. I pushed my bangs away from my face momentarilly and got out of my bed and walked into my bathroom. I leaned against the counter as I stripped my clothes off and walked into my shower, letting the hott water soak my achey limbs. I finished my shower in mere minutes..but it felt so good and I started to hum softly letting my worries wash away. I stepped out of my shower and wrapped a towel around me. I headed to my closet and picked out a blue plaid skirt and a white shirt that the school told us _we SHOULD_wear today. I placed my uniform on, then wrapped my hair up into the towel. I pulled on knee-high white socks and black shoes. I headed back into my bathroom and dryed my hair in minutes letting it flow down my shoulders and my bangs hover above my eyes. My lips I pressed lightly together with some light pinkish-chapstick and I walked back into my room to shove my things in my bag and I made my bed swiftly.

I headed downstairs, closing my door behind me and leaned against the counter to smell something really good. I fully opened my eyes and I looked to see Roxas standing with his back to me, _cooking_ something. I felt a light giggle escape my eyes but it was soft and quite, so he couldn't hear. He continued to cook and I just stared at him. I never really noticed him before but he was really handsome. Yes, his face was the cutest part..but he was well-built and everything. I stared and stared at him and he must of felt eyes burn holes in his back for he turned around and stared right back at me, right into my pale-blue eyes, with his azure ones. My eyes widened slowly and I looked down a slight blush appearing on my pale cheeks. I could hear movement and a steaming plate was placed in front of me, packed with a bunch of food. "Roxas-" I whispered for him to place his fingertip on my lips and my eyes widened even more, my heart was starting to pound hard in my chest..oh how he was making me all nervous and flustered. He blinked and lifted his own fork picking at something in a pan and placed it into my lips gently.

My heart felt like it would explode out of my chest..as he well..fed me. I blinked in confusion and managed to slip out through mouthfuls "I can feed myself." He chuckled and leaned close to my face and said "Well..I wanted you to try it." I smiled softly and then tilted my head "Wheres your uniform for today? We have school in a few minutes." Roxas stared at the clock, then to my face, then back at the clock. He slammed his fist in his face, turning off the stove throwing empty dishes in the sink and ran upstairs to change. I giggled and continued to eat gently, savoring the tastes..I never knew Roxas could cook so good.

After a few minutes Kairi bounded down the stairs, Sora right behind her..probably staring at her, most likely. Kairi giggled big and hugged me tightly while Sora smiled and gave me a soft wave while saying "Good morning Nam." I smiled back and said "Same to you Sora." Roxas then stomped down the stairs and when I looked at him I got the same heart-pounding feeling once more. Roxas was wearing the school uniform..with his black dress-like pants, a white t-shirt and his blue tie was crooked. He also wore black shoes but he was growling about his tie. I stood up and unexpectedly walked over to the angry Roxas. I reached my arms forward and slowly fixed his tie. My hands then slid down his chest and to my sides. I felt my face getting flushed so I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. Kairi blinked and then burst out laughing "Roxas! Go walk with her!" Roxas smiled a breath-taking smile and Sora clamped him on the back, "Roxas..you really need to tell her how you feel y'know?" Roxas rolled his eyes and said "Yeah, Sora.." Sora smiled and Kairi then almost tackled him down as she kissed him and said "Ah! Your so cute Sora!" Roxas grabbed his bag and ran out the door, down the sidewalk and finally caught up to me.

I looked at Roxas, and my face seemed to be really red for Roxas chuckled gently. I looked to the side of me and Roxas then said softly "Naminé." I looked at him once more "Hm?" He grabbed ahold of my hand and then said gently "Your face is really red." I rolled my eyes and kept on walking unaware my hand was in his warm, soft hand. I heard him chuckle and him say gently "Nami, your hand is still in mine." My eyes widened and I let go of his hand, missing the warmth of his hand as I pulled it away. My heart began to pound again, and I felt nervous.

I walked off, fast and my pace quickened. I kept on walking, the bag on my shoulders swinging at my side. I could see the school plain in my site. I walked even faster and then began to run towards the gate. I slipped inside the gate and ran inside the school, down the hallway past the kids who would bicker or gossip about just anything and I heard them whisper gently '_Wow, can you believe Hikari would chase after her?' 'Look at Naminé! She's so ugly!' _I felt as these remarks slap me in the face and my eyes grew watery. But that one comment about Roxas chasing after me..I thought was a lie. When I reached my locker that's when I knew the remark was true. His hand gripped mine tightly and he pulled me close, embracing me tightly and he whispered gently "I was going to say I thought it made you look cute, but considering you already are..I can't really say much." My heart went _thump, thump! _in my chest and I looked into Roxas's azure eyes and thought am I dreaming..? Why the heck would Roxas say something like this to me? I felt stares gaze into me and then I heard Kairi's soft voice but in had so much venom in it. I heard her scream "Don't you even dare say all that damn stuff about Naminé! She's an amazing person!" I leaned my head back to see where Kairi was to have Sora placed his hand on my shoulder, and give me a goofy smile. Roxas let go of me and I stumbled into my locker where I gathered my things and Roxas walked next to me, to first period. Our arms barely brushed against eachother and I felt so flustered with him being next to me..and him even saying something like that to my face..

As I walked into the room people began to talk in hushed tones..and whispered about me, and as I sat down Olette began to talk to me about Hayner and her and I listened, smiling brightly. Roxas sat next to me, and when I looked over at him a group of girls were crowded all around him and they were swooning over him. I was about to ask him something but a girl shoved me away and I stumbled out of my chair and on the hard floor. I managed to scrape my arm, and blood seeped out. Just then Roxas looked at me, and he looked concerned but more and more girls continued to swarm around him, so I just picked up my things and asked Hayner to switch seats with me so I get sit on Olette's other side. Hayner nodded and sat in the seat next to Roxas and I took the seat next to the window. I layed my head down on my arms and quitely began to cry. Warm tears seeped through my arms and onto my sketchbook cover. I hadn't drawn in awhile..I felt like my heart was going to burst. But before I could get up and run..like I always did..away from my pain..everything Aerith, our teacher walked in and said "Class! Get with your partners and work on your project please!" The class shuffeled around and I heard Olette stand up, before glancing at me and whispering "Nami-chan feel better.." and someone take her place. I buried my head in my arms and I didn't even glance up. I heard a sharp intake of breath and fingers lifted my head and my head was lifted to gaze into soft azure eyes. Roxas's gaze was so serious and he said gently "Don't you let those girls do those things to you Naminé." I grew angry, what right did he have to say to me I shouldn't let them do that? I whispered gently "Why? What am I supposed to do when they say that stuff to me? Ignore it? It won't stop running through my head, and all you do is sit there or stand and let all these _whores _swoon over you! You don't care what happens to me Roxas Hikari!"

He brought my face close to his and he said "Who ever said I didn't care about you Naminé Raine? Do what you've always done when people say things about you..just keep on walking. Who cares what they say? They're all wrong anyway! I can't help you when your hurt because then all I can do is hurt you even more Naminé! You don't realize how much you mean to me!" My temper flared and I said "If you care so much about me then prove it!" His gaze flickered around the classroom and I looked around to see the teacher nowhere in sight. Roxas leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine, so passionate was the kiss I recieved and yet I didn't pull away. Roxas pulled away when he heard Ms. Aerith walk back in. I looked down my face flushed from his aggresiveness. He looked at me and said "Let's work on the project.." We talked casually like nothing even happened..and yet I kept going off focus, and getting distracted by his gaze when I felt it on me as I worked. Yet, when I looked up his gaze was on the paper. We finished the project in mere minutes, having pasted everything on the board. Aerith walked over to us and smiled happily, she was obviously proud that we were so commited to the project. Since we finished early, we were allowed to go the auditorium, we only had our first period class that day and lunch was allowed to be brought into the auditorium as well as anything else we wanted to bring..due to the fact our principal knew everything the other schools always did at these pep rallys was boring and awkward. I headed to my locker and took out my lunch, as well as my sketchbook and turned to see Roxas right behind me with his lunch in his hand and something else.

He said gently "Let's sit in the way back with those four sort of broken seats so nobody will sit around us and such." I nodded my head and he and I walked into the auditorium to see well..hardly anyone in there. We walked to those four broken seats..unfortunately mine was broken..and then walked in Kairi and Sora who sat in the two seats next to Roxas. Kairi blinked and said "Naminé! Sit in my lap!" She giggled softly and I felt my face heat up as I just shook my head and sat on the dirty floor near Roxas's feet. Roxas's gaze flickered down to me and then more people filled in but nobody not even Olette sat near our seats, and we all were glad. Sora and Kairi started kissing, and then making out and I couldn't help but laugh softly. Sora grinned when he heard me as he kissed Kairi, and Kairi's face turned red. Suddenly I felt arms slip under my arms and I was pulled up. Roxas looked at me, and patted his lap. I blinked in confusion and said "What?" He chuckled and said "Sit on my lap Naminé, that floor is disgusting." I blushed and sat gently on his lap, and suddenly I felt a weird feeling rise up in me..and I didn't even move from his soft lap(_I wish I could sit on Austin's lap xD)_. I leaned back and my head rested against his chest. I was thankful when the lights dimmed down to darkness so Roxas couldn't see how red my face was..and I didn't even notice how red his face was. The things other schools performed went on..and on..and eventually my eyes closed and I felt myself loosing conciousness..in Roxas's lap. My hand gripped tightly onto his as I fell asleep suddenly. My eyes flashed open moments later and I was still on Roxas's lap but I pretended to be asleep, for he was stroking my hair lightly..and well Sora and Kairi were gone..probably went to go makeout somewhere more private. My sketchbook and lunch was in Sora's seat and Roxas's things were in Kairi's seat.

My hand was still gripped onto his tightly, and I noticed he hadn't moved his hand since. I yawned softly as his fingers kept running through my blond hair, and I leaned up alittle my face red. Roxas chuckled and said "Have a nice nap? I feel all stiff." I blinked and said "Sorry..and yes I did.." I blushed even more. Roxas laughed and patted my hand with his.

I yawned and said softly "What time is it..?" Roxas blinked and said calmly "Hmm..probably 1:00. That's what they said just a few moments ago." I nodded and then got off of his lap, for it was beginning to make me feel nervous..I sat down in Sora's seat which was next to Roxas's and I picked up my sketchbook. I began to draw Roxas while he was looking ahead and staring at the stage. I drew his soft face, and his bright blue eyes..and when I finished he looked at me, grinning and said "Let me see." I handed him the sketchbook and he looked at it, chuckling. "This looks exactly like me.." He whispered as he took in all the full details of my sketch. As he handed it back to me I clutched it tightly against my chest and he said "So, want to play Truth?" I blinked trying to remember what Truth was and then said "Yeah, sure." He grinned and leaned in close to my face and said "What would you do if I were stuck in a swarm of swooning girls?" I rolled my eyes and simply stated "I would walk away and let you face their wrath." He frowned and so I said "What would you do, if I were stuck in a swarm of thugs and pedofiles?" He chuckled softly and said "I would kick their asses, and then save you." I blushed lightly and looked down but his question caught me off guard "Would you ever go out with me if I asked you?" I blinked and blinked, and kept looking down as I thought of an answer and I said softly "Yeah..I would.." He grinned and then I asked "Would you ever ask me out?" He said simply "Depends." I rolled my eyes "On what?" He laughed and said "If I liked you, I would've asked you." I felt hurt all of a sudden, and my heart started to pound to hard in my chest..I felt like I would suffocate. Roxas seemed to notice my change in mood, and he blinked apollegetically.

I smiled alittle and then he gripped my wrist pulling my face close to his and he asked softly "If I fell in love with you, would you run away from me?" My mouth opened slightly and I was able to utter the word "No.." I blinked and suddenly Roxas caressed my cheek softly before he kissed my forhead and said "Good, because I think I have fallen in love with you.." My eyes widened slightly and I felt myself swallow tightly. Roxas smiled gently and then he reached behind me grabbing my lunch and he rummaged through it. "Mmm..this looks yummy." As if on cue my stomach began to rumble and Roxas grinned. He pulled out a small plastic container where I had put my grilledcheese sandwhich in and he chuckled, "Grilledcheese huh?" I nodded, smiling softly.

He handed me my lunch and I shared it with him. We finished the lunch in moments and I stood up, throwing the bag and extra trash away in the trashcan near the door. I walked back over to Roxas, sitting down and I held my sketchbook close to my chest. I leaned my head back but felt something soft under it. I blinked and whispered softly "Huh..?" Roxas grinned and whispered gently "If I had to leave you, would you cry?" I looked over at him and said in all confidence "Yes.." He smiled gently and then stood up. He pulled me up with him and he took ahold of my right hand, dragging me out of the auditorium. He ran down the hallway, me right behind him. I laughed softly as he turned his head to smile goofily. He headed out of the school doors and he ran to the park. As he slowed down, my breath quickened and I breathed heavily. He sat down on the bench, and I sat next to him. His hand grabbed ahold of mine and I leaned my head against his shoulder. But then I noticed some swings and I walked to them and sat on the swings, swinging forward alittle bit. Roxas chuckled lightly and sat on the swing next to mine. He and I swung on the swings and as he swung higher, and higher he said "Naminé.." I leaned my head back letting the air blow my hair forwards and back, "Hm?" He glanced at me and said gently "Your all I need.." My eyes widened gently and I said "What?"

He grinned in a child-like way and said playfully "Nothing!" I sighed and leaned back as I swung forward and I stared into the face of some random little boy. "AHH!" I screamed as I jumped out of my swing and landed on my kness, my hand to my chest. Roxas jumped from his swing and ran over to me, looking me up and down to see if I was alright. His face was red from anger and he practically glared at the little boy. I sighed and shoved Roxas off as I stared at the little boy, and in his hand he held this little girl's hand..they were both blonds..with blue eyes. They reminded me of Roxas and myself. The boy blinked at me and said "Are you off the swings now?" The little girl frowned and said "I'm sorry! Griffin's alittle grumpy today!" The boy rolled his eyes and said "Zanna, don't tell everyone got it?" The girl blinked apollegetically and kissed the boy's fingers as she jumped on my swing, sitting down and Griffen began to push her. I smiled softly, watching them and having a moment of nostalgia. I glanced at Roxas to see his eyes full of longing and sorrow. I sat down on the swing next to the little girl and smiled at her, she smiled back and waved cheerfully while saying "Griffie! This is so fun!" My eyes widened and my heart began to pound really hard in my chest. I didn't see the tears drip down my face until Roxas was standing behind me and pushing me gently on the swings while whispering into my ear before I went high up "I will never let go of you again..I promise." Tears flowed down my face and Zanna looked at me and whispered gently "M-Miss..are you okay?" I looked down at her, sniffling and said "Don't ever let Griffin go, love him with all your might and voice your feelings." Zanna's eyes brightened and she turned her head towards Griffin and said "Griffie! I love you!" Griffins eyes widened and he said "I..uh..love you to..!" I smiled gently and let Roxas push me higher and higher and I thought..maybe just maybe he would keep this promise.." Roxas's hands gently pushed me with tender care and I closed my eyes lightly as I flew into the air, letting the sun beat down on my tear-stricken face.

A few moments passed and I could see an auburn haired girl running up and saying "Naminé! Hurry! Your moms in the hospital!" I felt my heart tumble down along with me as I crashed to the ground, my tears falling freely and I felt my heart ache with a sharp pain..it was imensely intense and Roxas ran up to me cradaling me in his arms as he lifted me and I felt myself slip into unconciousness.

I awoke to see myself in a hard chair of the hospital waiting room. My head was on Roxas's shoulder and I was breathing slowly, my face felt sticky and I knew I had cried alot. I rubbed my eyes and looked at Roxas. His blond bangs were in his eyes so I brushed them from his face and his eyes jolted open, I pulled my hand back to have him pull me close to him and kiss my forehead. Kairi glanced at me, her eyes puffy and red from crying. I suddenly stood up and saw the doctor approach us..and then I glanced around and noticed..this waiting room was the room where they told you, your loved one had passed away. I ran down the hallway and into a room where I knew my mom would want..the room where my father had passed away..I opened the door to see Gippal in a chair, sleeping soundly. My mother's eyes opened and flickered to me, "Nami..my love come here.." Tears spilled down my face and I walked over to my mom who pulled me down and whispered softly to me "Sweetie..I haven't told you this..but I have cancer..and I don't know how much longer I have to live..but I will stay here for a few days until they can figure it out, stay strong for me sweetheart." She kissed my hand, then my forehead, along with my cheek and closed her eyes to go back to rest.

I began to cry, sliding down to my knees. Gippal was still sleeping soundly in his chair, snoring softly yet it seemed so loud to me it hurt my head..the bright lights..everything. Roxas was rushing in along with the doctor. He kneeled down next to me, and pushed me into himself, rocking me gently back and forth. I let my tears slide down my cheeks and I said softly "I love you mom..I don't want you to die..I'll miss you to much.." I closed my eyes as Roxas's rocking soothed me and his soft kissed on my head felt reassuring. I closed my eyes tighter as he hummed into my ear very softly so I could only hear and before I fell asleep I whispered "And..I love you too Roxas.." His soft, broken smile appeared on his face and he said gently "And I love you Naminé..always." I then slipped into a deep sleep, in Roxas's safe and secure arms..on the hospital floor.

**Unfortunate Events:**

_Bam!_

_I loved that chapter actually..although it may seem short._

_D:_

_The next chapter I will make interesting..alot of Namixas fluff:D!_

_Dum dum dum..you know you love my suspence..thingys..cliffhangers maybe._

_xD_

_To Enlightened Life about cutie guy Austin:_

_Hehehe I was walking behind him today..and he kept looking at his friend beside him letting me glance at his cute face and beautifully stunning blue eyes. xD_

_I told my friend Kaitlyn that tomorrow(6/2/09) I would go up to Austin in the morning and say 'Hi!' And stand by him and I might slip out that I think he's cute._

_:P_

_Well whoop-di-doo._

_I hope all goes well:]_

_Review huns, and give me some cookies! It would be appreciated :3_

_The next chapter will be up soon...maybe -creepy music plays-_

_Muahahahahaha._

_xD_

_:D!_


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Revealing Past

Blooming Love;

Chapter Fourteen

**Unfortunate Events:**

_Hello:]_

_I got a cookie:D!_

_Yaaay!_

_So as a reward..I updated the next chapter._

_Hmm, today was odd.._

_To Enlightened Life:_

_Austin..today I didn't get to talk to him because he wasn't in his classroom:O!_

_Buuut after I came back from the track thingy he was going outside for his track turn and he was next to a guy I used to like named Jonathan and Kaitlyn called his name and he didn't hear her. xD_

_So I yelled his name out and he turned around:]!!_

_I saw his face but he was to far away for me to say something._

_D:_

_I talked to him on the fourth xD He was walking away so I said to my ex 'Brandon! Go get Austin for me!' I seriously didn't think he would go get Austin but he did he told Austin he said 'A girl named Jessie wants to see you' and Austin was like 'Jessie who?' xD So he came over and I was so nervous I was shaking and he was like this -__- haha so yea then Kaitlyn was like 'Your names Austin right?' He was like 'yea' and then Julia my other friend was like 'This is jessie' -points to me :D- Then the bell rang for class so he walked away D:_

_Then today (6/5/09) he had to go to D.C.! So I didn't get to see him ]:_

_Read, and Review and give me some cookies, it would be appreciated:3_

_Yea..I didn't like realize how late I didn't upload this I'm sorry I did finish typing it up on (6/5/09) I've just been so busy with things.._

_To Enlightened Life~_

_Today xD (6/10/09) _

_I didn't see Austin at first actually I hadn't seen him for like this past week :O But after some choir thing and such I was heading to my car and Austin was a few feet in front of me I said his name in a sing-song way "Austin~" And he turned around._

_I was so nervous, I was blushing. xD_

_He was staring at me with his pretty eyes, just staring and blinking then after a moment he walked away._

_He looked at me:D!_

_That made me so happy xD_

_Enjoy~_

Revealing Past

_I'm here without you..and you told me to hold on. I can't..I give up._

I awoke to the sound of breathing in my ear, I opened my eyes to see Roxas's spikey hair under my chin. I rubbed my eyes and opened them fully to see Roxas had slumped down on the couch in the waiting room and his head was on my shoulder. I leaned up making sure I didn't wake Roxas and I saw Kairi fully awake and she was sitting on the edge of the chair sighing softly. I whispered her name and she looked over. "Hey Nami." I smiled reasuringly at her but she sighed "How can you feel okay? Your mother is sick and your still standing so strong." My lips quivered as I said softly "This is the same way my father died..but it was just alittle different." Kairi's eyes widened and she said "How exactly did your father die?" I looked down suddenly and grasped my hands tightly together, twiddling my thumbs. "Well..you see..I'll just tell you." (_Italics will be flash back mode and Naminé will explain everything as she goes xD)_

_Ten years ago__;_

_It was a normal day as always.._

_I rubbed the crusty stuff from my eyes, what was that anyway? It was ewwwwie! I leaned up gently to see the soft face of my father his pale blond hair ruffled slightly and his pale blue eyes twinkling in the bright sunlight that poured through my window. Something felt wrong, and I knew today was going to be bad but I ignored it..took my shower and skipped down the stairs with my daddy to have some breakfast! Blueberry pancakes with some crispy scrapple on the side, yummy! _

_My mom was sitting at the counter with a paper and some black looking substance in her cup. She called it coffee! It looked weird but smelled alright. I smiled big at her and then my father walked over to lightly kissed her on her lips..that was when I looked away and said 'Ew!' hehehe. My mom began to make the yummy pancakes while my daddy made the scrapple. I loved my daddy he was so caring he even let Sor-Sor stay for a few nights since his father was being alittle mean, I think it was called a..abuce? Oh! Abuse! Yeah..that. Hm I don't know what it is, but it sounds mean!_

_Kairi didn't want to play today for some reason..she said something like since Sora was at my house she didn't want to interfere with us! I think she likes Sora, I was meaning to tell him but hmm I'll do it now!_

_"Sora!" I sung cheerfully. He blinked his sleepy eyes at me and said softly "Yea, Nami?" I smiled huge at him and said gently "I think Kairi-chan likes you! A cootie-crush!" Sora's eyes widened suddenly and he seemed wide awake. _

_He blinked once more and said gently "Really..?" I giggled and said "Yea! Let's go see Kairi before breakfast!" Sora frowned "But your only in your pjs Nami and Roxas might see you!" I felt my face go red "Roxas is a jerk Sor-Sor..let's just not play with him today." Roxas left me awhile ago for Marlene! I don't know why though..maybe because I'm to plain..? I grabbed ahold of Soras hand and he and I walked out the front door after telling mom and dad we were going to see her. I knocked lightly on Kairis door and her face appeared. "Oh..it's you..and..Sora!" Sora frowned suddenly hearing Kairi's tone and said "Is there something wrong with Nami-chan? I don't like her like that Kairi so stop being mean and get over yourself! If you like me more then a friend so much your going to have to be nice to my bestfriend to!" Kairi's eyes widened and she looked like she was about to cry.._

_"I'm sorry Sora, I just liked you alot..and well Nami was always with you..and then you moved in with her..and I got so jealous..'cause I really like you!" Sora blinked and said "I moved in with Naminé because my father was abusing me, y'know hitting me and such so Nami's parents took me in, and I like you to, cootie-kind-of-way." Kairi's eyes brightened and she took ahold of Sora's hand and we all went over to my house and ate some breakfast. _

_During breakfast my dad told me he would take me to the zoo, I loved the zoo the animals were so cute. So after breakfast Sora and Kairi went to the park and me and dad got ready for the zoo. I changed into my simple plain white dress I always wore and he wore his black jeans with his lightblue shirt. I grabbed ahold of his hand, we got into the car and drove to the zoo. The day was really fun, daddy showed me everywhere and he even bought me some stuffed animals! Afterwards it was lunch time or around there so we went over to the resturant that we had always went to called 'Friendly Burger' and I got a veggie burger I didn't like eating meat anymore after the zoo people told me about the animals and how we ate them! I wanted to be a vegetarian! _

_After lunch we went back out to the car and I felt so hyper my dad just put my seatbelt on and drove off, her forgot to put his seatbelt on. As we drove a police car halted us and we had to pull to the side of the road! My daddy was let off with a warning after he and I both explained to the po-po what happened! But..that was the moment I never forgot..Daddy put his seatbelt on..and a huge truck lost the gas fuel for some reason and it couldn't stop on it brakes..so it slammed into our car..our car flipped and I blacked out. When I awoke we were upside down and I was screaming my lungs out because daddy was covered in red coloring and it oozed out of his head! I was scared and paralized that's what it felt like!_

_The officers from before were cooing me gently telling me they'd rescue me but I screamed and screamed I wanted daddy out first! They eventually got us both out but daddy's breathing was raged and slow so we were rushed off to the hopsital. I was checked in the room next to my daddys and I only had a gash in my arm and bruises and scratches but I was okay..my mother burst in, kissing me to death and hugged me tightly. I felt safe, I asked her to take me to daddy. She picked me up and we walked into Daddy's room. He looked pale..so I walked over to him and he looked at me and said "Nami dear..today was fun huh?" I nodded and tears began to leak from my eyes..I knew daddy was dieing..I saw this on t.v. all the time..He smiled and said "Remember I love you and your mother very much..treasure the good times we had sweetie..I'll miss you..I love you..hold on..and just don't let go of what you love.." I cried harder and harder as he kissed my forehead and then his eyes closed. My mother began to sob and I screamed and screamed that it wasn't fair, and why couldn't I have been the one to have gotten hurt? _

_He left me all alone..and I always had my mother..but she busied herself so she could become happy..but me..I was never happy without my bestfriend..my dad.._

Present;

Tears streamed down my face and Kairi held me close while whispering "Naminé..why do you hold all this pain inside?" I smiled alittle and said gently "I don't like letting my friends suffer because of me.." Kairi sighed and said "That's what friends are for, we help eachother through the bad times, the good times, we cry together and when you need to lash out we let you do it to us. Friends help eachother they don't act nice and act mean when they feel like it." I let more tears escape from my eyes and Kairi tried to lighten up the atmosphere by saying "But hey..I love Sora, the cootie-kind-of-way, and Roxas loves you the cootie-kind-of-way." I looked down and said gently "Does Roxas really? If he loved me he would have never letten go of me..he would have never put me through the pain and suffering he put me through!"

Kairi stared at Roxas for a few moments, noting that he was awake and listening but she didn't let me know that "Roxas hurt you yes..but it's what lovers do. They fight sometimes and yes someboy ends up shattered but Naminé if he really didn't love you then wouldn't you think he would have stayed with Marlene? And not have tried this hard to stay with you?" I let that sink in and I realized she was right..I was so selfish all my life, and I never held onto _who_ I loved the most: Roxas.

Sora walked up suddenly his childish face on..I really loved how Sora had changed into a silly, care-free guy. Before he started to date Kairi in middle school he was always serious but when he began to date Kairi he was this goofy, loving boy. "Nami, stealing my girl eh? Want to fight me or something?" He winked at me. I felt a smile creep it's way onto my depressed features. "No, Sora _sweetie_, Naminé wouldn't do that." I then began to giggle softly as Sora and Kairi acted like they were having an argument over if I would, or wouldn't steal Kairi. I burst out laughing really hard and felt the liquid of joy slip down my cheekbone. Roxas I noted was suddenly awake and he moved forward towards me slowly, his eyes burning with an intense expression as he looked at me. I felt my heart pounding to heavily in my chest. He stopped in front of me, leaned down and pressed his lips softly against mine. My eyes dropped down and my pale arms wrapped around him slowly. His arms crushed me to him, but I didn't mind..all I could think about was his lips against mine..sure, we had kissed before..but this kiss..he was showing his feelings to me. Pain..jealousy, hate, love, passion..bliss. I felt Roxas pull away after what seemed like an eternity. I sighed happily and he grinned at me softly, his teasing antics showing on his handsome features. Kairi's eyes widened and she slowly and carefully said "Uh..what the hell was that Roxas?" I blinked at Kairi, noting her foul language. She giggled at me and Roxas stared at me while whispering "How I felt." I suddenly stood up, tears streaming down my face still. I wiped my face while grabbing ahold of Kairi's hand, and running down the hallway.

Roxas blinked and Sora clamped his hand onto his back, "Naminé you know is special to me, like my little sister. You hurt her bud and I'll kill you." Roxas laughed and said "Oh you will kill me?" Sora grinned and Roxas and him playfully hit eachother. Roxas then sighed softly and said "Naminé's going through alot..you don't think she'd go through a nervous breakdown?" Sora looked down momentarilly before responding "Naminé's..she's strong..I don't think she would hold all this pain in..but who knows..she could..knowing her.." Roxas looked at Sora, his face full of sorrow.

Naminé rushed into the bathroom with Kairi and leaned her head on Kairi's shoulder. "Kairi..that kiss was spectacular.." Kairi smiled softly while patting my back, "He loves you Naminé, that's all there is to it." I nodded in understanding sort of, considering the position I was against Kairi. When I moved away from Kairi she this time, grabbed ahold of my hand and said "I called the school letting them know we wouldn't be here due to your mother's predicament so we can all go do something to cheer you up." I smiled gently and we walked together out of the bathroom and back towards Sora and Roxas.

I felt my mood lighten up alittle as I looked at Roxas, to see his spikey blond hair obscure his azure eyes for a few moments before he shook his head to move his bangs from his eyes. I just couldn't stop _staring_ at him and I was sure, my face was really red. Kairi began to giggle at me softly, covering her mouth with her fingertips and Roxas finally understood and he flashed his eyes to stare into mine. I broke our gaze as I felt like my heart would burst from my fragile ribcage. Sora, finally breaking the awkwardness said "Hey! Why don't we go get some pizza for like lunch and then go to the movies to see uh..um..that animated movie _Up(I wanna see Up! D:!!!!)_. I laughed softly and nodded in agreement "Sounds good to me.." Kairi and Roxas agreed also so we all walked out of the hospital but not before I kissed my mother's forehead and told her to hold on and that I loved her. Kairi and Sora held hands as we walked down to the pizza parlor a few blocks away. I looked around at the scenery and felt Roxas's gaze on me..and I suddenly felt nervous. Roxas noticed my anxiety and grinned softly. He laced his fingers into mine and I felt my eyes soften lightly.

As we headed into the pizza parlor we ordered a huge pepperoni pizza..well and a cheese pizza. We ate it gently while talking about my mother and I explained how I didn't even know she was diagnosed with cancer. Kairi sighed softly and just nodded, and nodded knowing how I felt. Suddenly strong, warms wrapped around my small frame and held me close. My eyes widened and I looked to see Sora holding me close. "S-Sora?" He smiled softly and said "Naminé I love her to, she's like my mother considering how I lived with you and she took care of me." I nodded and rested my head against his shoulder and he held me comfortingly, like a bear-hug. Kairi glanced at Roxas and took a double-take. It literally looked like he had steam flowing off him..he was angry and Kairi burst out laughing, to herself though..mentally. Sora eventually let go of me, and wrapped his arm around Kairi who was still laughing mentally..I finally seemed to notice. Roxas scooted closer to me, and he held my hand in his under the table. I glanced at him and I said gently so Kairi and Sora couldn't hear "I..love you Roxas." He looked at me, his eyes seemed full of love and he whispered back "I love you too Naminé..and I swear if I could take all your pain away I would.." I smiled softly at him and said "You already have." His eyes widened slowly and I leaned my head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. Eventually we finished with our pizza and we headed out to go down to the movie theater. We chose seats in the way back so we could gain more privacy. I sat next to Roxas, and Kairi was on the other side of me. I layed my hand in Roxas's hand and the seats where you held your drinks could be pushed back, so I pushed mine back and layed my head on Roxas's shoulder. The movie zoned on and eventually it came to an end. The lights stayed dimmed so we all sat there together for a few minutes, to see the end credits and just sit there together.

I had to go to the bathroom..so we all stood up and I walked into the bathroom. I finished and we all headed back down to the hopsital. Kairi's feet were dragging and eventually I was on the verge of collapsing from exhaustion. Roxas slipped his hands under my legs and pulled me into a carrying position. I binked sleepy eyes at him and I whispered gently, tears once more for the millionth time today slipping down my cheeks "Don't leave me..please." Roxas looked at me sympathetically and he kissed my forehead while saying "Never, I promise." I smiled and closed my eyes as I saw the sun setting to note that it was almost night. Kairi leaned against Sora but was wide awake as she stared ahead. I looked in front of me..and there I could see..someone who I had hoped would stay out of my life..but hey nobody can always leave the person they love alone..

Marlene stood there and well I was half asleep so I could barely hear. I only saw Marlene and then I heard her scream "Roxas! What the hell are you doing carrying _her?!_" Roxas sighed and held me tighter to his body, and I could feel his warm body heat radiating off onto me. Kairi I could sense her temper flaring because she walked closer to Marlene..and she said so harshly "What does it matter to you? Your just some little skank who only likes Roxas because he showed you the time of day when really he just is naturally nice." Marlene rolled her eyes and pushed Kairi aside walking closer and closer to Roxas. She slapped Roxas across the face and I dropped from Roxas's arms. Marlene began to kick me hard, and scream..and then when she punched me in the face I couldn't take it anymore. I slowly stood up and swung my fist to collide it with her face, she fell back blood spluttering from her nose. I glared at her and my voice was filled with so much venom she cowered in fear "Don't you _ever_ touch Roxas, or me like that. You bother us anymore and you will hear from me Marlene. I'm sick and tired of you harassing us just because your life is downhill. Stop treating others badly and maybe just maybe things would work out for you!" Marlene began to sob and she ran off but not before she shoved me to the ground and yelled "I hate you Naminé!" I closed my eyes and breathed heavily. Roxas bent down and picked me back up, running his fingers through my blond locks and whispering "I'm sorry.." I smiled and said "No big deal.." I sighed and felt myself black out.

**Unfortunate Events:**

_Hope you liked this chapter it might be alittle short because well I ran out of ideas._

_xD_

_The next chapter may be up soon, depends..but after this week my last full day of school is on Monday and on Tuesday is a half-day and then SUMMER VACATION! Wooohooo! :D _

_During the summer I will update probably alot, but then again depends._

_:3_

_Review loveys, and give me a cookie please, it would be appreciated._

_:]_


	15. Chapter Fifteen: What Does It Take?

Blooming Love;

Chapter Fifteen

**Unfortunate Events:**

_Hello:]!_

_I'm sorry I rarely update anymore, I'm lazy as heck but it's SUMMER VACATION! WOOHOO~_

_And to Enlightened Life~_

_Well..I'll tell you later. xD_

_Thanks to:_

_Seeker-Of-The-Heart_

_I..love..you._

_Now, that's not creepy._

_:P_

_In a friend way:)_

_You love my story, and now I'm gonna cry._

_Haha, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, only my own characters._

_Read, and Review, it would be appreciated._

_And..cookies!_

_Enjoy love~_

_:3_

What Does It Take?

_When will you realize how much you mean to me!?_

When I awoke, I noted I actually wasn't at the hospital. I leaned up and sighed feeling my head pound..I really need to stop passing out in places where I was bound to injure myself. I blinked the sleep from my eyes to see Kairi's mother sitting on my bed beside me. She looked at me, startled as I coughed slightly. She smiled comfortingly at me and said "Hello hunny, how are you feeling? You took quite a fall.." I smiled back at her and said gently "Fine, I feel alittle woozy." Kairi's mother blinked sympathetically at me and said "Well..I called the school and they're letting you stay home today and if your feeling better there's no use in making you go to school and work, I already got your work so you can have a lazy day. I'll be at work but call me if you need anything." I nodded and she left my room, I breathed in relief and said to myself gently "A whole day to myself..? Fun.." I stood up letting myself lean against my bed frame for support. Whoo..head-rush. I headed to my bathroom to take a shower. I slipped into to the shower and let the warm water soothe me, I hadn't felt so stressed in well, forever. Moments later, I finished my shower, got out and dressed into a jean skirt that was a faded like light blue color. I put on a white babydoll kind of shirt, wasn't necessarily a tanktop. I pulled a few strands of my hair and tied them in a brown hairtie. I yawned and slipped on some brown flipflops, along with grabbing a random bag that read 'I Love TT(twilight town)' and placed my sketchbook along with some paint inside. I headed downstairs slowly noting that Gippal, Roxas, Kairi and Sora weren't here at all. Kairi's mother left a note on the counter that read 'I might not be home early to make dinner for you all, Gippal won't be here I presume and Kairi and Sora are going on a date so you and Roxas can order pizza or something, I left you some money.' I sighed softly leaving the note on the counter. Sora and Kairi weren't going to be home..tonight..me and Roxas..are left alone. Usually when we're alone he'll tell me he loves me and the next day when we're around people it's 'Hey! I don't exist!' I rummaged through the fridge, pulling out the container of milk, along with some apple juice. I walked to the cabinet, pulling out some random cereal along with a cereal bowl and poured my cereal, putting the box away. I poured the milk inside, put that away and then poured myself a glass of apple juice then put the container away.

I walked to the counter and forgot to get a spoon, so I reached over took the spoon off the stove and swirled my spoon around in my bowl. I was starting to have second doubts on Roxas..I've always loved him..and he always promises me things. But promises are usually meant to be broken..right? I sighed sadly and put a spoonful of cereal in my mouth, and just kept eating until I devoured the entire bowl, placed it in the dishwasher while chugging my juice and placing that in too. I took ahold of my bag swinging it around my shoulders and headed outside, locking the door behind me. I walked down to the park where it was well mainly isolated. I sat down on the grass under a cherry-blossom tree and pulled out my sketchbook. I began to sketch the park, how it was alone..

I sighed, I did not need to be more stressed out so I let my drawing creativity overtake me and I poured my soul out into the sketch, letting my feelings clash with the park view. Flashes of blue, loneliness with tears falling, flashes of red, betrayal a heart shattered. When I finished, my eyes widened. It showed a beautiful painting..it pictured how the park would feel if it was alive and how nobodie was coming atleast someone everyday. I wiped the tears springing up in my eyes..it made me miss everything when I was little, how nothing would ever go wrong. How naive I was. I shook these feelings away from my head, I was starting to get to upset and being stressed about my mother wasn't helping. I put my sketchbook away and suddenly I looked up to see Roxas leaning over me. I flinched and screamed "AHHH!" before he placed his finger on my lips, shushing me. My eyes widened and I said "Who the hell are you?!" Roxas chuckled and said "Hikari, Roxas. Son of Hikari industries, currently sixteen years old." I blinked suddenly..I had completely forgotten who Roxas's parents were..I leaned up, holding Roxas in a tight hug, gripping the back of his shirt. "I'm sorry." A faint blush appeared on his cheeks and he said breathlessly "For..what?" I sighed and said "Never remembering how your parents are to you, let alone..who they are." He stiffened against me and said "It's fine Naminé..sometimes I believe I don't even know them myself." Roxas then leaned away from me, that beautiful soft smile on his face and he said "Well I better get back to class before she chops my head off." I rolled my eyes and whispered "Don't joke about that, she'd really do that to you Hikari!" He grinned childishly as he said "I know Raine!"

I stood up letting my hair momentarilly cover the side of my face and I placed my bag on my shoulders firmly. I walked out of the park noticing more people were starting to walk inside, I grinned in confidence. I headed down to _Clearwaters, _the place most people went to for food. I walked in, being greeted by familiar people mostly elders who knew me because Roxas always told them about me. I leaned in my favorite seat ever since I came here, the booth by the window. On the table was a white narcissus, beautiful in it's own way. I put her bag next to me, and skimmed through the menu fondly, but knew what I was ordering anyway. My waiter walked over and blinked fondly before saying "Naminé Raine is that you?" I turned my head to the side so my head was tilted alittle and the sun brightened my blond hair making it shine. "Um, yes. Who are you?" I asked softly. The waiter's face turned red as he gazed at me and he said "Demyx." I sighed softly and then said softly "Oh! I remember you! Your Roxas's brother yes?" Demyx frowned clearly upset I only remembered him as 'Roxas's' brother. He nodded and said "What would you like?" I tapped my pale fingers lightly on the table and said "Um, a coffee and grilled cheese, please." He nodded looking gloomy and walked off. I looked down at my table and sighed. Demyx had liked me alot a few years ago..unfortunately when Roxas was about to kiss me years ago, Demyx burst out and that's when I met him for the first time and as he glanced at me his face was all red, and he started to studder. He was about fourteen years old. I mentally slapped myself for not saying something like 'Nice to see you Demyx!' or atleast 'I've missed you over the years!' Ha, no I was stupid Naminé who couldn't please anyone..

After what seemed like forever, Demyx brought me my food and I said kindly "How are you Demyx? I missed seeing you." His face seemed to brighten as he heard the word, missed and you. He blinked and said "G-G-Good..I uh have started training to run dad's building well the old one since Roxas left to be with you." My heart pounded hard in my chest. Demyx pulled out a note from his waist apron and said "Give this to him, please." He walked off to tend to his customers and I ate slowly. Roxas..his parents..Demyx..it had been a long time ever since Roxas met his parents..I thought about this and then realized tomorrow was the last day until we had off for a few weeks due to some thing the teachers needed to attend to..erm well wanted to. I knew Roxas had Hanon..that she was his sister but the rest of his family I forgot..I sighed, finishing my meal but I took my cup of coffee with me, considering it was in one of those 'on-the-run' cups. After I paid the bill, I left Demyx a twenty dollar tip, and before I walked out the front door I heard my name "Naminé!" I turned and blinked gently, Demyx beamed at me happily and said "Thank you!" I nodded and headed out walking down the sidewalk. I didn't know what to do today..I sighed.

My feet sluggishly headed down to the bridge where a beautiful lake shimmered beneath it, but grass was off to the sides. I sat down on the grass, noticing the sky becoming a darker orange color. Sunset..was approaching for Twilight Town. I smiled gently and layed back on the grass, letting my coffee cup rest against my bag. I closed my eyes gently and then suddenly a shadow towered over me. I opened my eyes to see Sora smiling softly, "Hello Nami." I smiled at him and said "Hey, Sor-" I stopped mid-sentence to see him dressed in a handsome tux, and Kairi was next to him in an elegant dress, heels, everything. I smiled, swinging my bag to my shoulders, holding my coffee cup. Sora inclined his head back, indicating the car was for me, "Roxas insisted you'd be back." I nodded, hugging them before whispering 'Have fun, be safe!' and slid into the car seat. The car zoomed to the apartment and as I arrived, I tipped the driver and walked inside. Roxas was sitting on the counter, on his cell ordering...a pizza. I laughed softly and headed upstairs, removing my flipflops and throwing my bag on my bed. I headed downstairs to see Roxas dropping his cell and looking calm..I walked up to him and said "R-Roxas.." He stared at me, "You met Demyx today?" My eyes widened in surprise but I shook my head yes. Roxas sighed softly and then said "Right.." I gazed down and suddenly the doorbell rang. I ran to the door to find an excuse to tear myself away from him and I looked to see a pizza man grinning, "Here m'am." I nodded and he walked off.

I placed the box on the counter, and Roxas opened the box taking a slice, as did I. We ate calmly and after I finished about two pieces, he ate the rest of the pizza..leaving about three pieces. I yawned sleepily and curled up on the front porch. Roxas came and sat next to me. I gazed at his face and I suddenlty said softly "A-A-Are you mad at me for seeing..um..Demyx?" He glanced at me and said "No." I smiled falteringly, and then as I was about to say something, Roxas interrupted "Would you go on a date with me tomorrow?" My eyes widened and I whispered gently "W-What?" Roxas smiled gently and said "Go on a date with me all day tomorrow, then afterwards we'll go to my villa and we'll have dinner with my family." My face grew flushed "But..they'll think..I'm..um your girlfriend!" Roxas looked down suddenly and said firmly "Maybe.." My eyes widened..I hurt Roxas when I said things that involved how I loved him but wouldn't show it.." I stood up, and leaned down in front of Roxas, I wrapped my arms around his back and I pressed my lips against his. When I leaned back I said firmly "What does it take to make you realize how much you mean to me Hikari!?" His eyes widened this time and he pulled me back into him while whispering into my ear "You've already done what it takes to make me realize it Naminé.." My lips softened and Roxas let go of me after a few minutes passed. I walked inside with him, and as I layed on the couch, I fell asleep my feet brushing against Roxas's thigh. When I awoke, Kairi was talking in a hushed tone with Roxas. Sora was sitting near me, and had just put a blanket overtop of me, "Oh, hey Naminé, you alright?" I nodded and he patted my head "Get some rest, you have a big day tomorrow." I blushed furiously and Sora grinned as I slipped to sleep. I rubbed my eyes as a bright light flashed into my closed eyeslids. I opened my eyes to see Roxas hovering over me protectively. "Roxas.." I murmured sleepily. He turned, his face in pure agony and he stared at my face for the longest moment before saying "I love you Naminé." I yawned and said "I love you too, Roxas.."

I leaned up slowly to take in my surroundings..Kairi was on the floor, her eyes closed. Sora was next to her, pressing his lips to hers. My eyes widened and Roxas stared at me, calmly. "She's fine..she just passed out when I told her what we we're doing tomorrow." Sora chuckled and as Kairi slipped into conciousness she glanced at me and playfully began to cry, "He's stealing you away!" I smiled gently, blushing and said "Kairi..calm down." She giggled and nodded, leaning into Sora gently. Sora smiled and said "We should watch a movie." I nodded my approval, and so Kairi sat on my left, Sora next to Kairi and Roxas sat on my right at the edge. I moved closer to Roxas, weird of me..We just chose a random romantic comedy and as we watched it, I felt immensely better. My eyes twinkled as I watched the screen and Kairi laughed softly calling me silly, and a romantic nerd. After the movie ended, Kairi grabbed ahold of my hand and ran up the stairs into her room. "LET'S PICK OUT SOMETHING FOR YOU TO WEAR!" I giggled and she pulled out a blue miniskirt with a white ribbon, along with black leggings, accompanied with a light blue blouse cropped with a black laced tanktop, a light bluish-white jacket. I laughed and she pulled out white and blue converses to add a little 'spark'. I blinked in approval and Kairi smiled happily as she placed my outfit near her door. I walked inside my own room, stripping out of my clothes and changing into sweatpants and a gray sweatshirt. Tomorrow..it could be fun..I mean I was with Roxas..so whatever I did with him, it would always be fun. My face grew immensely red as I realized what I said, I laid down on my bed, slipping under my covers and let myself drift off to sleep as I listened to Kairi's ecstatic voice chirping to Sora who was probably reading something. Ah..I didn't want to loose them..

**Unfortunate Events:**

_Well, that sucked D:_

_Sorry it's short, it would probably be longer but I put well sort of long paragraph thingys:]_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one should be better!_

_:D!_

_Reviews, would be appreciated darlings._

_I'll update as soon as possible!_

_:3_


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Date With Roxas

Blooming Love;

Chapter Sixteen

**Unfortunate Events:**

_-eerie silence-_

_Okay, I'd like to take this moment, and thank all the support I have for this fanfiction._

_xD_

_Haha, that made me 'LOL'_

_Thanks to:_

_Seeker-Of-The-Heart_

_I can count on you for a review and a cookie! :D!!_

_I do not own Kingdom Hearts, only the characters I've mentioned before._

_Read && Review, it would be appreciated:]_

_Also, thanks to Enlightened Life - you support me to!_

_And to reviewer(cough)ForgottenMemoriesx218(cough) I understand your confusion, but I'll clear it up for you soon! :)_

_Enjoy~_

Date With Roxas

_Why is it..you can stop my tears when noone else can?_

I stretched my arms wide above my head as I blinked the sleep from my eyes. I felt stiff, but it went away when I stretched, pulling my muscles into place. I pushed my covers off me, and swung my legs to the outside of my bed. I headed out of my room, leaving my door ajar. I tiptoed over to Kairi's room but then I realized..everyone was already awake since the hallway lights were off, and voices were downstairs. Kairi's door was open so I walked in calmly and she squealed happily. "Oh, Naminé! Let me help you!" She pulled me into bathroom, while grabbing the clothes. She told me to change and she layed back down on her bed, staring at the t.v. I changed into the outfit she picked and her eyes twinkled as she glanced at me, "Perfect." she whispered as she sat me down on her bed, and placed on pale lipstick to make my lips more as she liked to call it 'perfect' and eyeliner, along with mascara both black and a light pink blush. I smiled softly at her as she finished and said gently "Thanks Kairi." She nodded shoving me out of her room and winked while saying "Have a good time!" I smiled and made my way down the stairs slowly. As I reached the bottom stairs, my eyes widened. Sitting on the couch was my mother, and Gippal. I screamed, tears streaming down my pale face and ran to my mother, gripping her to me tightly. She patted my back softly and said "I missed you sweetie." I sighed sadly and kept murmuring "I love you mom.." She pulled back, examining me and said "You look beautiful, Nami-chan have fun on your date." She winked and my face flushed. Gippal grinned, giving me a thumbs up.

I then noticed Sora was also sitting in the room, on an armchair reading something apparently. I walked over to him, squeezing him in a death-hug and saying "Love you..in a brotherly-kind-of-way." He rolled his eyes, chuckling and said "Same here, silly clueless girl." I tilted my head in confussion and he burst in an outburst of laughs. I rolled my eyes and suddenly I felt a soft, warm hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Roxas, and he took my breath away. He was wearing jeans, that were considered dressy, along with a light blue shirt, longsleeved and a darkblue jacket over top of it. His hair seemed even more spikey and ruffled but soft and clean. He wore blue Chucks on his feet and he said gently "Ready?" I nodded and he took ahold of my hand and pulled me out the front door. As he let go of my hand I tilted my head and said "So what are we doing today?" My voice held a curious tone. He grinned softly and said "Breakfast for us hungry kids, who can't wait long 'til we starve." I giggled softly and he took ahold of my hand once more, and we headed down to a local resturant and I suggested the one his brother worked at, _Clearwaters. _ Roxas stiffened after I mentioned the name..and reluctantly he agreed. I breathed a sigh of relief.

We walked into _Clearwaters _together and I heard Demyx's voice say "Go pick a seat, I'll be right with you!" I took my normal seat with the white narcissus and Roxas grinned, watching me tenderly touch the flower. We considered buisness was just starting since Demyx hardly took any minutes at all to come to our table. He froze as he glanced at Roxas but he mustered enough courage to whisper "H-H-Hello brother.." Roxas smiled softly and said "Hello Demyx." Demyx smiled at me and said gently "What'll it be?" Roxas ordered, pancakes, bacon, eggs-scrambled and some apple juice. I ordered the same and Demyx nodded and was about to put in our order before Roxas grabbed ahold of his arm and said "Bro' tell mum and dad that I'm brining Naminé Raine over for dinner, _tonight_." Demyx's eyes widened but he said "Y-Yeah.." and headed off into the kitchen.

I glanced at Roxas, and felt sorrow flow throughout my veins..I wondered if him re-meeting with his parents would bring bad memories back. I was about to say something, my pale lips parted but Roxas said suddenly "Don't think this is causing me any trouble, because if it wasn't for you, I probably would never get in touch with my parents again and it's really a nasty habit because I need to." My eyes widened and Roxas held my hand across from the table gently and I felt my face heat up..nothing could ruin this moment..except Demyx returning with our order. His face grew red with embarrasment and flabbergasted as he was he apologized to no end..and Roxas eventually accepted his brother's apology so he would just go take care of the other customers.

As he left, I burst out laughing, tears of joy streaming down my laugh I just couldn't stop laughing, and Roxas just stared at me calmly. I stopped laughing when he shoved a forkfull of eggs into my mouth. I glared at him as I chewed it gently, then swallowed. Roxas grinned softly and then side "You were going to suffocate from the lack of air, I had to save you." I rolled my eyes but smiled softly. I had hardly gotten through half of my plate before Roxas had demolished his entire plate and leaned back in the seat, patting his stomach and looking out the window. I continued to eat, and stared at the flower..sighing I couldn't eat anything more so I pushed the plate to the side and started chugging my apple juice. Demyx returned a moment later and collected our dishes, placing the bill in the middle of the table. Roxas and I both stared at it, and as Roxas was about to reach it my hand flashed quickly, grabbing the check and I gazed at it..it wasn't to much..I rumaged through my purse that I had managed to find in Kairi's room and pulled out the money along with a twenty dollar tip like the last time for Demyx. Roxas scowled at me and said softly "So that's the way your going to be Raine? I get to pay for the rest then." I grinned softly at him and Demyx took the check, finished it and then Roxas and I stood, Roxas pulling my arm as he dragged me out and I managed to say through the lack of him rushing "What's the hurry Hikari?" He grinned and said "I don't want Demyx to downpour you with hugs due to your large, sucking-up-to-my-brother tip." I rolled my eyes, punching him hard in the arm, "I'm not sucking up to your little brother!" Roxas grinned softly and dragged me towards somewhere.

He stopped outside an antique shop and said "Pick out something you'd like. Something for you, and Hanon." I narrowed my eyes and then he grinned and added "Also Kairi." I giggled softly and walked in, taking note that Roxas didn't walk in which puzzled me. I heard a voice say 'Welcome' but I simply nodded to myself and wandered around the store. I gazed along the shelfs and suddenly something caught my eye. It was beautiful..breath-taking. I walked toward it and blinked. It was a small aqua stone, a sea-shell imprint on it. I said mentally to myself, _This is wonderful for Hanon. _I continued to walk along the shops and didn't really see something for Kairi so I grabbed a two hundered dollar gift card for any place in Twilight Town, she'd love that. I wandered down the different aisles and I felt a presence behind me. Roxas's soft voice said "This is you, Naminé." I turned slightly and he was staring at a canvas, the full set. It included paint, a book with different things to sketch, along with a beginners guide, even a sketchbook. Roxas grinned and he payed for that, along with the other things I collected.

I skipped happily down the street, and Roxas kept laughing gently and then noticed it was past noon and he said softly "Naminé, I want to show you something." I tilted my head curiously and he grabbed ahold of my hand tenderly this time, and my face turned scarlet. We walked together..down a road I never even knew existed, let alone knew where I was. He then said "Close your eyes, and don't let go of my hand." I closed my eyes shut, and kept a gentle grip on his hand. I felt his arm pulling mine gently, and then I felt his arms on my waist, he lifted me up then placed me down. My cheeks reddened and I could hear him chuckling. I eventually heard him say "Nami, open your eyes." I opened my eyes to have them widen. We were on a boat..and the sun was setting so it made the water sparkle, and I then turned my head when a voice whispered "Naminé." It was my mother. I felt like I was choking on air as I walked over to her and hugged her tightly, she was sitting in a plastic white chair, surrounded with cushions. Gippal sat with her, grinned at me and said "Hello." I nodded at him and then said "M-Mom what are you doing here? Your sick and-" She cut me off and said softly "I'm getting better, I'd just like you to have fun..don't get so worked up over me, yes?" I shook my head and whispered "I can't now..I've been neglecting to see you, and your practically dieing..and I'm having a wonderful time." She rolled her eyes and said "Naminé you've been waiting your whole life to be with Roxas..and now your on a date with him." I glanced at Roxas who grinned softly, and nodded at my mother who smiled in return. My mother pushed me softly towards him, he grabbed ahold of my hand, twirled me once and then said "Hungry?" I smiled softly and said "If you are." His grin faded as we walked inside the boat, I blinked suddenly and the noticed why he was all rigid. His parents were sitting at this huge table, along with Hanon and Demyx. Hanon's eyes widened as she saw me and she giggled and said "Nami-chan! Your so pretty!" I felt my face flush with embarrasment and Roxas turned to stare at me and he said gently "We can go-" I glared at him. "What makes you think I'd like to go?" Roxas nodded and then said gently "They can be a tad rude..my mother's somewhat nice..but my dad..y'know." I smiled gently at Roxas and whispered softly "Roxas, I've stayed and understood you haven't I?" He grinned childishly, and he and I sat down, him next to his mother and I, and I was next to Roxas and Hanon. Hanon hugged me tightly as I sat down next to her and whispered into my ear "Later..let's go down to the beach for a bonfire!" I smiled at her, nodding.

Roxas's father seemed to gaze at me, taking in every detail of me, and as I talked to Demyx and Hanon he seemed to analyze how well I talked with his kids..and how deep my 'relationship' with Roxas was. His father cleared his throat and said calmly "I see Naminé is it? That you've matured my son a tad, I can see you both are in a deep relationship." I coughed on my soda, since I couldn't really drink wine. "E-Excuse me, ?" Roxas's hand clutched his glass very tightly and there was a cold silence until Hanon said "Excuse me father, mother, I need to show something." She grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the table. I felt my eyes water. As we moved from the diner area and onto the main deck, Hanon's gaze went to mine and she said gently "I'm sorry Naminé he's just..well..Roxas hasn't been home in awhile..and Dad missed him I guess..and now Roxas brings you..he's all-" I cut her off and said gently "I understand Hanon..I just am in _love _with Roxas..and I understand how his father must be feeling," I sighed "I'll say something." I headed towards the door, opening it and Roxas was there, his eyes burned into mine and I went back to the table, as he went to see Hanon, his jaw dropping.

I sat down in my seat and said softly "I'm sorry Mr, and if I did anything to upset you..in anyway..I-" Roxas's mother said "It's fine sweetheart." I smiled at her and she smiled back, reassuringly and said "I can see you love Roxas very much and I see how he looks at you. It's love, pure, true." I was utterly speechless. I glanced at Demyx who had been quiet all this time, he glanced back at me, grinned that grin that Roxas did..the one I loved..and then whispered to me "_You love my brother_?" I spoke fast, without any hesitation "_Yes, very much._" Demyx chuckled and looked up as a waitress with gorgeous black hair zoomed past, his eyes went wide and he left the table to follow her. I waited, and waited as the waiter we had took forever to approach us with what we ordered. I had gotten steak, the two vegetables being corn and greenbeans..although I didn't favor greenbeans much so I ordered a salad with it. Roxas walked back in as I let my food grow cold, I had told his parents I was going to wait to eat with him.

Roxas's dad scoffed but Roxas's moms eyes twinkled brightly, she seemed to have taken a liking to me. He sat down, his eyes on me, and then he said "Naminé why haven't you eaten? You look starving." I smiled at him and said "I was waiting for you." He froze, rigid and then he looked down at his own food, steaming hot, while mine was cold but I didn't mind. I said a quick prayer and started to eat slowly, Roxas ate too. After a few minutes, I finished..but I didn't really eat much, I assumed my stomach had to many butterflies inside because Roxas kept glancing at me, and smiling warmly when I glanced at him, our eyes locking together. Hanon got up and ran over to the window and she said "Weee!" She ran over to me and said "Nami-chan! Come, come!" I stood up thanking his parents for the meal, and headed over to her. She grabbed ahold of my hand and dragged me outside, the chilling air clashed into me, and I shivered. My thin coat..wasn't helping much. She seemed to notice, and grinned happily. We walked down the stairs, and I noticed the boat had seemed to stop. A blanket was layed out and so were about four or five more. A young man was fueling a huge fire..the bonfire it seemed. There were tongs on the side, and huge bags of marshmellows, and necessities for smores. Hanon's eyes seemed to brighten immensely and she said "I really wanted to do this for you Nami-chan since I heard you never did this much in Destiny Islands!" My eyes widened. _Who the heck told her that?_ She smiled as my expression grew puzzled. "Roxas told me, he never stopped talking about you." Hanon replied to my echoing thoughts. Before I could answer, let alone say anything she had pulled me over to one of the blankets. I could see people getting off the boat, and my eyes narrowed to see who it was, but I couldn't tell, it was getting darker each moment.

Hanon sat beside me, and was warming herself up, and already starting to make a smore, she handed me a tong and I felt someone else sit next to me. I looked over and saw Roxas, his arm wrapped around me, and his lips pressed against my forehead. I shivered and he suddenly took off his jacket, putting it on me and pulling me close to him. Hanon giggled and I said "Where's Matty?" Her eyes widened and she said "U-Um he's on vacation with his mum for abit." I sighed, shaking my head..I knew Matty always went on vacation, "Did he invite you?" I suddenly asked. Hanon blinked and said "Y-Yeah! But I wanted to see you!" I smiled at her, patting her head and she returned to making smores. I also made a few smores, until I felt full and couldn't eat anymore. Roxas grinned his mouth full of toasted marshmellow. I giggled softly, wiping the excess chocolate off his face. He smiled and pulled me closer. I felt warm..and sleepy. Roxas's arm were kept around me, and I smiled softly at him as I closed my eyes gently. I felt myself slip into sleep..and minutes later I was sleepily opening my eyes to see me being picked up by Roxas..him holding me close to his sides, and Hanon giggling at us. Roxas had seemed to rented a car and he slipped in, pulling me inside, and my head collided with is soft chest. I was apparently still sleeping, but could slightly see what was going on. I heard him chuckle softly as the car rode forward and in minutes arrived at the apartment. He got out, slowly pulling me out and carrying me inside. Kairi was asleep on the couch I could see, but Sora..where was he? Roxas brought me upstairs, obviously thinking the same thing. I glanced in his room to see him reading. He glanced at us and said "Kairi got upset that she couldn't help Naminé with her feelings, she started to cry, beat herself up inside and then fell asleep. I tried to help her..she won't listen to me." Roxas sighed and I felt myself start to shake. I felt Roxas hold me closer, wave to Sora and lay me down on his bed..not my own. I immediately felt relaxed..his room felt so warm and calm. His fingers tried to pry his jacket off of me, but I wouldn't let him have it. He chuckled and draped a blanket over me, kissing my forehead gently and left his room..his t.v. was on, playing the song 'My December' by Linkin Park. I loved that song..and felt myself drifting off to sleep. I would tomorrow..see what I could do to help Kairi..there must be something. Suddenly Roxas's phone rang but his voicemail picked up and I was able to hear the message..his mother was obviously crying and she said softly "Roxas sweetie..your father..has a new job company somewhere across the state. We're moving..again." I felt my heart shatter in pieces right then and there..Roxas..was going to leave me.._again_?

**Unfortunate Events:**

_I actually liked how I ended this..it was irritating me all day. :D_

_I was like 'Must end it THIS WAY!'_

_Leave you in suspence?_

_Mhm, I feel your pain._

_Reviews would be appreciated._

_I'll update soon, if I get..reviews..wait no..cookies, yeees!_

_:]_


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Leaving YouForever?

Blooming Love;

Chapter Seventeen

**Unfortunate Events:**

_Mm, I feel weird._

_Depressed? S'pose so. _

_Anyway here's Chapter Seventeen I was really eager to write it up._

_If it's not long enough, sorry._

_I don't own Kingdom Hearts, I only wish:/_

_Read && Review, it would be appreciated._

_Thanks Seeker-Of-The-Heart:]_

_Enjoy._

Leaving You..Forever?

_Why do I always end up with a shattered heart?_

I woke with a start, my eyes were red and puffy. I was covered in my own sweat, and as I tried to breath my throat felt sore, like I had screamed half the night..I couldn't remember a thing until I felt all my senses come back to me. Reality dawned on me..and I remembered Roxas's mothers phone call. My heart thumped to loudly in my chest, as I leaned up and glanced around his room. The television was still on, and I was still wearing his jacket, the blanket draped over me. I ripped it off, cursing silently as I slammed my legs against the bed side and I ran out of his room, choking on air. I needed to get outside..away from Roxas. As I stumbled to the floor at the bottom of the stairs..I felt gaping mouths, and people staring at me. I felt fresh cold tears stream down my face, and I slammed open the door and ran outside. I heard Kairi scream my name..atleast I think it was her..I couldn't hear well..or even speak.

I was running so fast I couldn't see where I was going, my vision clouded by my tears. My eyes widened as I realized I was running slowly into a car..my legs wouldn't stop. Strong hands gripped my arm firmly and yanked me back. I looked back and saw Sora, his face was streaked with worry and concern. "Naminé..what's wrong-" I burst out crying and sank to my knees. "H-H-He's moving..a-a-away..he's l-l-leaving me a-a-again.." I couldn't stop weaping at Sora's feet. People were starting to stare, their glances sympathetic. Sora knealed down to look me in the eyes and he embraced me tightly, and said softly "Naminé..tell me clearly what happened last night." I cleared my throat..after having a coughing fit, and while I wiped my eyes I relayed all the details to Sora..what his mother said and how I couldn't breath when I awoke. He listened intently throughout the whole recap and then he sighed gently. "Naminé..." He spoke my name over and over. My face tear-stricken, glanced up at him.

His soft sigh ran throughout my ears, he picked me up and I whimpered gently. He told me to hush, that Roxas surely had an explanation for this sudden leave. I said softly "His father doesn't like me..that's why." Sora just wouldn't agree with anything negative..which was true. He walked back inside and I felt Roxas's warm arms pull me into him, and he held me so close and whispered into my ear "Naminé..Naminé..Naminé..why would I want to leave you..?" I felt my temper rise as I fought with the fact that he was really leaving. "You always leave me!" Roxas's face paled suddenly and he roughly placed me down on the couch, stormed upstairs, slamming his bedroom door behind me. I began to sob again, it echoed loudly along the walls. Kairi sat next to me, embracing me calmly, and soothingly cooing me, "Shh Nami..it's alright.." I felt myself shake my head each time she repeated herself trying to calm me down. After what seemed like an hour, Roxas came back down. His face was grim like he wanted to drop dead. Sora stood from sitting in an armchair near me to converse with Roxas. Roxas kept glancing at me, tears clearly visible in his beautiful azure eyes. His voice was angry, like he wanted to punch something hard. I couldn't hear what they were saying..but I felt sick.

Kairi sighed gently and said "I'll go get mum to make some soup." I smiled alittle at her and she seemed to brighten up. She hurried upstairs to beckon her mother down. Roxas broke away from talking to Sora and sat next to me. I must've still been crying or something for Roxas pulled me close and I layed my head in his lap, small noises escaping my lips. He ran his fingers soothingly through my pale hair and he said gently "Naminé..I really love you.." I closed my eyes..my voice didn't even seem like mine and I couldn't even hear myself as I whispered raspy "I love you to.." Roxas moved his other hand to rub my back comfortingly, but I felt like nothing could mend my broken heart. I managed to open my lips and say softly "Are you moving again?" A painful look expressed itself on his face and he turned away from me, "Yes..I might have to.." I didn't say anything more as I lay there on him. No noise was heard in the room..it was all cold, like the life was sucked out of it. Sora was sitting in that armchair near me again, and he was staring at me. He suddenly said "Why do you suddenly need to move again? I really don't think it's because of your fathers job Hikari." Roxas sighed and said "I honestly don't know."

I stared at Sora, my voice cracking, "I told you! It's because of me! He doesn't like me!" Roxas look apalled, and his voice was harsh "What? Why the hell wouldn't he like you?" I hid my face from his view. Sora's soft sigh sounded throughout the room. When I heard Kairi's soft voice ring towards me asking "What kind of soup are you making for her mum?" I leaned up slowly off Roxas's lap and I walked towards Kairi. I stumbled into her and her eyes widened. "Nami-" I stared at her and said "Why are you hurting so much?" Her eyes remained wide and she said "I just wanted to see you happy..you've been in so much pain Naminé." I shook my head slowly, and embraced her tightly "Don't get all upset over me..don't make Sora worry." Kairi's eyes flashed to Sora and he smiled softly.

Kairi held me in that embrace for awhile before she broke it apart, walked up to Roxas and slapped the back of his head. He frowned, rubbing his head and said "Ouch..what?!" Kairi sighed and said "Hikari, Roxas go see why the hell your needing to move so suddenly. Your father has a million companys in this place and he needs to _move_ just to get more? Go see why! If you don't your just going to be forced to leave and you'll have Naminé's heart shatter even more!" Roxas turned and glanced at me. I was leaning against the wall, my pale blue eyes twinkling as I stared into his eyes. He sighed, stood up and said "I'll be back later, promise." He walked over to me, kissed me fully on my lips and then pulled away. He caressed my cheek and said "I'm not leaving you behind Naminé.." He then left. I frowned, sinking to the floor, leaning my head against the wall. Kairi's mum glanced at me, and said gently "If you love Roxas, like it seems you do, then if he has to move give something to him that connects your love with his." Kairi gaped at her mom and said "They're to young to have s-" Kairi's mom chided her and said "No sweetheart, something like a charm, you know?" I nodded and smiled gently at her. "Yes.." She continued to make some soup so I stood up slowly and sat down on the counter, gazing sadly at the table.

Minutes passed..then more minutes..my soup was placed in front of me..and I ate almost half of it..half an hour passed..still no Roxas. I finished my soup twenty minutes later..placed it in the dishwasher and headed into my room. I placed Roxas's jacket on my bed I didn't want to give it back to him. I stripped off the outfit Kairi had given me, in the bathroom and slipped into the shower. I stayed in there for awhile, letting the warm water soak me. As I got out I put on gray sweatpants, along with a white tanktop. I tied my hair up into a bun with a few strands that seemed to hang astray. I put Roxas's jacket on again and headed downstairs. Sora I didn't see where he was, and Kairi must've been gone to. I heard Kairi's mum say "They went out to get something for dinner." I smiled and nodded. I layed down on the couch, snuggling up in Roxas's jacket. It was really warm..and smelled so much like him.

I switched on the t.v. with the remote, flipping through channels and landed on some movie I had seen before, but didn't feel like watching anything else. I yawned gently, and let the pictures capture my sight, but I really wasn't listening to what the actors were saying. I layed on my back, staring at the cieling. Roxas..couldn't leave again. I wouldn't allow him to..because that would mean I would have to endure the rest of high school alone..all those fangirls of his would beat up on me due to him leaving..and thinking I was the cause..and I wouldn't be able to move on..let alone even spend a moment without thinking of him. I started to feel a familiar wet substance in my eyes and I let it run down my cheeks, but I didn't have an outburst where you could hear me crying, you just could see the tears.

The door opened and I could hear Kairi and Sora make there way in, and their happy tone stopped when they saw me on the couch. I ignored them simply because I felt sick..it was getting later and later and still Roxas wasn't back yet. Sora and Kairi were rummaging through something and I could smell something really good. Kairi's footsteps were coming closer to me, so I glanced at her to see her knealing down in front of me. I frowned at her but she smiled and said "We got you some grilled cheese! And a large diet pepsi." I smiled at her, embracing her tightly once again. She giggled, patted my back and handed me my dinner. I finished it in a matter of minutes, I never knew I was that hungry. Afterwards, Sora came up to me and said "Let's go for a walk. You, me, and Kairi." I nodded and zipped up Roxas's jacket. Kairi changed into pink sweatpants and a black tanktop that made her look really pretty. She linked her arm with mine, and her other hand held Sora's hand. We walked around the whole town basically, and I couldn't help but stare at the sky..it was so beautiful. I then realized Sora was leading us towards Roxas's father's main headquarters. I sighed and we walked inside to see buisness people of all ages around. I felt my heart sink in my chest when we reached the front to see Hanon working as a _secretary_. She blinked and tilted her head "Nami?"

"What are you doing here Hanon?" I asked. She frowned and said "Daddy wants me, Roxas and Demyx to work these companys while he goes and buys all these new companys across the state. Naminé..he really wants Roxas to move away from Twilight Town and onto better 'towns' he says." I felt tears fill up in my eyes..so..Roxas really was leaving..I managed to speak, to ask "U-Um..when are you all m-moving?" Hanon looked down slowly.."We're moving next week..Monday.." Today was Friday..so he had two more days with us. I scowled angrily and said "Where is he?" Hanon blinked and said "Eleventh floor, first room on the left." I nodded and hugged her tightly "I'll miss you Hanon." She smiled, then giggled and said "Good luck!" I walked into the elevator, Sora and Kairi following behind me. Kairi sighed miserably and Sora kept glancing at her and me.

When the elevator eventually stopped on the eleventh floor we walked off and into the first room on the left. Roxas was sitting at a desk, his head in his hands. The papers were scattered everywhere and his face was red..and it looked as though he had been crying. I ran up to him and he still didn't look up. I wrapped my arms around him and he fell back in his chair, his eyes wide, and he said "Naminé...?" My head rested on his shoulder and I sobbed into him "Please don't leave me..please.." He embraced me tightly, sighing and said "I can't decide if I'll stay or not.." More tears slipped down my face and Roxas pushed me back, to wipe the tears away from my face "Naminé..please don't cry over me, your to beautiful to be sad." I sighed softly, and said "You promised you wouldn't leave me.." He gazed at me, his eyes sorrowful and he kissed my forehead..."I wish I didn't have to go, you know that don't you? But let me tell you something..I'll always love you..and once you get out of school I'll come back for you Naminé I do promise this, we can get married..live together and I'll put you before anything else." My lips parted and I sounding like I was going to gag, "And what if you don't love me anymore?" His lips crashed into mine, and as I tried to break apart for air, he wouldn't let me. He eventually pulled away and said "That answer your question?" I nodded and he said softly "You can stay here in the office with me tonight..I know I promised I would come back later but my father rudely told security if I left he would set me on the plane to leave tonight." I frowned sadly..and moved away from Roxas to sit on a couch that was nearby. Kairi cleared her throat and said "Goodnight Roxas..Nami-chan..I'll see you tomorrow then..?" Her voice was sad, like she would miss Roxas too. Roxas nodded at her, and waved goodbye to Sora who smiled and they departed.

I kept glancing at Roxas from the corner of my eye as he worked. He turned to me when his desk was almost covered in scribbled-upon-paper. "Do you want to take a walk?" I parted my lips to say "Sure." He grinned at me as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "Still wearing my jacket?" I giggled softly, and nodded. He kept grinning and he said "Keep it." My eyes widened and he said "Something for you to remember me by." We walked out of the building and I looked down at the ground as we walked wherever he wanted to take me. I removed his arm from my shoulders to clasp it with my fingers, his fingers intertwined with mine but I still gazed at the ground, my heart thumping violently. What..could I give him? There had to be something..I mean there had to be. Suddenly I knew what I was going to give him. I swept my head forward to notice he was heading back to the apartment. I broke from his grip, ran inside past whoever was sitting on the couch, bewildered and ran into my room, grabbing my sketchbook along with a few pencils, and paint and ran back downstairs, outside the door slamming it behind me to crash into Roxas who was standing on the sidewalk, waiting for me. I had slammed, hard into his soft chest and he held onto my wrist, my hands on his chest, the things in my arms had slipped onto the ground in a pile at our feet. Déjà vu had happened once more..the same reactions as on the day I had gone down to the beach. But now the feelings we had towards eachother had changed, _completely._

My face was flushing, a cherry red color. Roxas seemed to just keep ahold of my wrists, supporting me until he finally came to his senses and helped me up. "What's this for Nami?" He asked me as I held my sketchbook out to him, "I'm giving you my sketchbook to remember me by." I was telling he was going to argue with that fact but I put a finger to his lips and said "You did buy me a new sketchbook." He grinned softly and skimmed through the sketchbook..I could remember everything I drew, all those pictures..The sketch of his pained face during Destiny Islands, the sketch of him on the boardwalk along with the boardwalk or ocean really, the thunderstorm sketch when we were seven and when I was sick, the lake and me sitting near it sketching it, the breakfast incident between us, and the other sketches. His eyes softened lightly and he hugged me tight. "I love you so much Naminé." I smiled and said "I love you too, Roxas." I snatched the sketchbook real quick and said "Can I draw a few other things in here, and promise me you won't look at it until Monday when you have to leave?" He nodded and I opened up the sketchbook and began to draw myself sitting at the fountain during sunset, the sun would illuminate my pale features, and as I finished I wrote on the sketch 'Now you can look at me all you want..I love you Roxas.' I then flipped to the next page and drew Kairi and Sora together so he would have a memorie of them, and wrote 'The cute couple..who seem to be perfect no matter how much people disagree.' I giggled softly and then drew a picture of him and I sitting on the clocktower together and I wrote 'To the world you are just one person but to one person you could mean the world.' I closed the sketchbook and handed it back to him, smiling.

I placed the paint and pencils in a bag and put them inside the narcissus flower I loved so much, to pick them up later. Roxas held my hand with his once more and he pulled me towards a small coffee shop on the corner. I blinked slowly and he grinned softly, walking inside and I soon followed. Hanon was skipping around tending to people and Matt was in the back at the counter. My eyes widened and I glanced at the sign which said 'Lovers Intertwined' I giggled softly and Roxas and I walked to a booth in the way back, a corner booth near the window. I slid inside so I was in the middle, and Roxas sat next to me. There were curtains to give you 'privacy' and Roxas pulled them so people wouldn't stare. Especially girls from school, I suspected. Hanon I could see appeared and moved through the curtains to giggle and when she saw us, her eyes widened. "N-N-Naminé! B-Brother!" Roxas grinned and I smiled softly. She blushed and moved to sit next to me on my mother side, "What would you like?" I kept smiling at her and said "Whatever you'd recommend." She nodded and glanced at Roxas, who winked and she immediately wrote something down. She smiled big and then slipped through the curtains. I glanced at Roxas and said "Can I go see Matty real quick?" My eyes were soft and pleading. He chuckled, and nodded. I slipped through the curtains and headed towards where I saw Matty. Matt's voice said gently "How can I serve you miss-" He stopped when he noticed me, and his face grew red too. I giggled, placing my hand to my mouth, "Silly Matty." He grinned happily and said "Here with Roxas?" Now my face turned red, and I frowned. "Hey hey.." Matt kept grinning, I leaned over, hugged him quickly then said "Come over to hang with me sometime won't you?" He nodded and I went back to Roxas, who was staring around at the booth, a soft smile on his face.

I sat next to him once more, and he held my hand with his. I glanced at him and said "I'll really miss you.." He frowned and said "I won't be gone long..just about two years." I sighed and layed my head on the clean table, and muttered softly "That is long.." I heard him emitt a sigh and he leaned his head on the table, laying it down. I turned my head and looked at him, he grinned and kissed my nose softly, "As long as we love eachother Naminé I'm sure it will be endurable." I blushed furiously and he gave my fingers a tight squeeze. I smiled softly, my eyes twinkling with how much I appreciated him. His soft blue eyes were shining, with love it appeared..just then a soft cough was heard at the curtains and we knew Hanon must've just arrived so we leaned up and my face was burning red. Roxas was grinning, and when Hanon walked in my face intensified the redness, I knew Hanon had been eavesdropping. On her tray was what looked like huge sundaes..my eyes widened as Hanon smiled and placed them down in front of us. She skipped out of the curtains to tend to more people. I took a huge bite out of my sundae and kept eating. Roxas's eyes widened and he stared at me, gawking. I burst out giggling, and he laughed with me, and began to ate his sundae.

We finished our sundaes minutes later and Hanon told us it was free of charge but I insisted to Roxas that I left a fifty dollar tip. He sighed and nodded, then before we exited out of the booth he pulled me into him, kissed me passionately and we exited, leaving the Café. I then glanced up at the clocktower, and Roxas looked up to. I blinked at him, and I began to drag him towards the clocktower. We arrived at the door, opened it, and headed up. I arrived at the door, opened it and walked onto the ledge of the clocktower, and sat down. Roxas appeared a second later and sat next to me. He grinned at me and said "I knew you would take me here." I smiled softly. We sat there for what seemed like forever, just watching the sunset and I would keep stealing glances at him..I didn't want him to leave me..forever. It grew darker and with the dark came a chilling breeze. I shivered and leaned into Roxas, my eyes closed due to the harsh wind. He picked me up suddenly, carrying me down the clocktower and towards his office. My eyes flashed open and widened "R-R-Roxas?" He smiled and said gently "Naminé..I'm glad it was you who stole my heart and kept it..never breaking it and always making me smile when I'm with you." I was speechless, and he kissed my forehead softly, arriving at the office. He took the stairs so he could hold me longer, and when we arrived at his office he layed me down on the couch and as he went to go back to his desk, I grabbed his shirt and with sad eyes I pleaded "S-Stay..with m-me.." He chuckled softly, and sat down on the couch with me, turning on the large t.v. in front of him. I layed my head in his lap and he stroked my hair gently. The theme song to some cartoon rang through the room but all I could pay attention to was Roxas's hands running through my locks. My eyes closed and I felt myself drifting off to sleep in his lap.

**Unfortunate Events:**

_Here's Chapter Seventeen:]_

_I hope you liked it, but yes it was boring because I was lacking inspiration. _

_:/_

_The next chapter will be up soon, promise!_

_Reviews, would be appreciated._

_:3_


	18. Chapter 18: Some Feelings Never Change

Blooming Love;

Chapter Eighteen

**Unfortunate Events:**

_INSPIRATION! It goes to the people who update their stories:D! And to that cartoon show on Cartoon Network, Stoked. I love it(has heart eyes) xD_

_Thanks to Seeker-Of-The-Heart for constantly reviewing!, it makes my day..or well night._

_I updated this chapter just for you, sorry it's late..I've been somewhat busy._

_Anyways~_

_I do not own Kingdom Hearts._

_Read and please Review, it would be appreciated._

_The resturant 'Escape' in here, if you've ever seen the movie Serendipity I'm kinda thinking of a store like the one in Serendipity which was called Serendipity, haha. xD_

_A poll is up, so please contirbute:D! It's on my profile I think._

_Enjoy~_

Some Feelings Never Escape

_I want you to know, your the one. _

My eyes flickered open to the bright sunlight pouring through the window, and as I tried to lean up, something held me back. My eyebrows lowered and I looked down to see Roxas's arm around my waist, my face burned and my heart began to pound heavily in my chest.

I coughed loudly and Roxas's eyes opened, to grin softly at me. I began to giggle as I glanced at him, and took him in. His normally spiked up hair was flattened on the top, and his shirt was crumpled, I guessed it was from me laying against him, and my eyes softened.

Roxas glanced at me gently, and began to chuckle as he whispered "Good morning, cute little Naminé."

My face began to turn red, and I turned away, my back faced towards him "Good morning - don't call me that!" I crossed my arms across my chest, feeling flustered.

He continued to laugh and his hands pulled me to face him, he leaned towards me resting his forehead against mine, "Why not? Your are cute." His laugh ran through my ears, sending shivers down my spine.

I breathed in his scent; he smelled like vanilla, my eyes then gazed longingly into his, my pale blue eyes staring at cerulean eyes that if you looked closely, were an intense shade of blue, my voice broke my rambling thoughts "B-B-Because..I'm um n-not!" I stammered.

He grinned and tilted my head up alittle so he could look at my face closely "Yes you are."

I gulped slowly and suddenly blurted out "I love you, Roxas Hikari!" My eyes widened and I layed back, burying my face in the armrest of the chair. My heart was pounding to fast, and I felt nervous. I had been around Roxas plenty of times, why now was I acting so strangely?

His warm arms pulled me back, and into him, his voice rang into my ears "I love you too, Naminé Raine." He landed a soft kiss on my forehead. He sighed suddenly as a small secretary of his walked in and said "Mr. Hikari there's some paper-" Her voice stopped as she glanced at me, my face red and at Roxas, who was currently holding me and she giggled and said "Excuse me sir."

My voice whispered "Ahh!"

And I stood up, dashing into the bathroom that was located in his office. Roxas's chuckling could be heard on the couch and he said "Naminé, come out here."

I glanced at myself in the mirror, my cheeks were red, my eyes soft and filled with compassion. I smiled gently and ran cold water on my face to calm myself down, and I looked for a spare toothbursh so I could brush my teeth. I found a disposable one and ran it against my teeth, finishing in seconds.

As I opened the door, Roxas was leaning against the doorframe grinning, and he said gently "Finished ma'am?" I giggled softly and flung my hand at him playfully hitting him on his shoulder. He chuckled and said "Ouch! That hurt!" I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek gently, "Better?"

His eyes softened and he said "Hm maybe but first," His lips brushed against mine and he murmured against my lips "Now I'm all better." I blushed scarlet and I glanced around his office room "Let's do something today!" As soon as I voiced that his face twisted in agony, "I can't..my father wants me to work all day." My eyes averted his gaze and I said "Oh..that's um, alright."

He sighed and suddenly tears brimmed in my eyes and my voice was hoarse as I whispered painfully "Can..I uh..go for a moment?"

Roxas's eyes widened and he said "Nami-" I slipped away from him, opened his office door and headed down the building stairs into the main lobby where I spotted Hanon at the front desk..how I didn't know..I figured she'd be at her shop with Matty. She glanced at me and did a double-take. "Nami-chan are you alright..?"

Tears glided down my face and I burst out crying on the front desk saying "Hanon..I can't take your brother leaving me behind! I-I..can't even be in the same room with him, without it ending up b-b-being awkward!"

People all around the lobby stared at me, some had gazes full of sympathy, others had gazes that suggested I was weird crying to a young girl at a really top significant building.

She gazed at me softly, and she patted my head whispering into her headpiece "Daddy, my special friend needs me right now, get someone else to do today's job." A thick voice responded and Hanon giggled saying "My dad will do _anything _I ask."

She gripped my hand and then said as I gazed at her, she knew what I about to ask "But I can't ask to let Roxas off..he's strict about Roxas.." She sighed and pulled me out of the shop, her light blue hair shimmering in the sun and bouncing like her energetic energy.

I blushed as I glanced at my apperance and said "Can I er change first?" Hanon giggled and said "Of course silly, I'll take you to my house to change." I responded with a nod.

She dragged me into a taxi and we drove the way towards her house, she paid the cab driver, gave him a soft smile and she clasped my hand, pulling me into her house.

As soon as I entered, I could see Roxas's mother sitting at a small table, drinking a small cup of coffee and reading the morning newspaper. She looked up and almost spat out her coffee as she saw us. She stood up, and walked over to us, hugging me close to herself and said "I'm sorry dear, my husband was so intent on moving. I've tried everything to not make us go, to keep Roxas here..I don't know what's gotten him all upset."

I felt more tears rise in my eyes and I let out a choking sob "I love him, Mrs. Hikari..I love him so much.." She glanced at me sympathetically and said softly "He loves you too.."

She let go of me, smiling sadly and Hanon dragged me upstairs saying "Naminé, please don't cry anymore.." I sighed saying "I can't." She led me to her closet, and pulled out a yellow sundress, with a white ribbon that flowed around the middle waist. I smiled alittle as I changed into it, and heard Hanon squeal happily. She had given me white sandals to wear with it, it was beautiful looking. I headed into her bathroom where I fixed my hair pulling it up alittle just a few strands.

I walked out of the bathroom, and twirled for the awaiting Hanon who was smiling happily. She said gently "Your pretty, Nami-chan."

A soft smiled tugged at my lips, and Hanon than said "Let's go eat some brunch, your probably hungry. Stupid brother never feeds you." I happened to laugh at her, and her eyes brightened.

I headed out of her room, she was right on my heels, humming softly to the birdsong outside the window. A small smile was on my lips as I watched her, listening. _I should really treasure my time with Hanon..she's leaving too.._I shook my head and we headed out of the house and she dragged me towards a small returant called '_Escape_' I laughed softly, putting my fingers to my lips and Hanon glanced at me questiongly.

"It just reminds me of feelings, and how people want to escape them. This is lovely." My eyes glanced gently at the door and Hanon smiled brightly, bringing me in behind her. It was a small, dainty resturant. A small staircase was adjacent to the door to which you entered and exited. It seemed to serve everything, coffee, food, sundaes. A coffee/resturant/icecream shop all in one.

Hanon's eyes brightened as she tiptoed over to staircase, and skipped up, as I followed. We took a table near the big window that showed the outsiders, and other stores. A small waitress walked over to us, took our order and left. I leaned against the table, my head on my arms and closed my eyes.

The store's bell kept ringing, as people swooped in and out..in and out. Hanon sighed, tapping her fingers lightly on the table and she whispered to me "They should have a bell with music!" I laughed softly, and Hanon giggled.

"Hey Hanon?" I asked, my voice soft yet filled with sorrow.

"Yeah, Nami-chan?" I could sense her tilting her head in curiousity.

"Do you think I should get Roxas a pres-" I was cut short by Hanon gasping and saying "Naminé! look out the window!"

I glanced out the window, to see Roxas standing there next to our table, panting. His face was red from the run and his eyes were blurry. I could tell he had been crying. My lips parted open, but no sound came out.

Hanon squeaked softly "Roxie! What are you doing here onee-kun?!"

He grinned and said directly to me "Spending the day with the girl who's the one I love. Naminé your the one." My eyes widened and I stammered "W-W-What?!"

Hanon squealed happily, clasping her small hands together. She glanced at me and I felt my face turning a shade of scarlet. I suddenly stood and wrapped my arms around Roxas, my lips pressing against his.

He stumbled back alittle as I had forced myself into him, but his hands wrapped around my back and he kissed me back. I felt our lips seperating as the small waitress, coughed and placed our tray down.

I sighed, rolling my eyes and sat back down in my seat. Roxas pulled a seat from a nearby table and sat with us, watching me as I ate.

I raised my eyebrows skeptically and said "Observant?" He grinned warmly and said "Of course."

Hanon, giggled and winked at me, mouthing "Hehe!"

I smiled softly at her and said "Silly, I love you."

She smiled and said "I love you to, my soon to be onee-chan!"

I spluttered out my apple juice, it spilling on my plate and Hanon smiled shyly in embarrasment whispering "Sorry Nami'." Roxas didn't comment, and he was staring at Hanon, amusement in his eyes.

I began to burst out laughing "It's fine Hanon, really."

Hanon and I finished our coffee, and waffels in a few minutes. Roxas took my hand in his and then Hanon smiled, and said "I'm going to go see what Matty's doing." I hugged Hanon close and said "Send Matty my love."

Hanon giggled and said "How shall I send the love?"

I laughed softly and said "Give him a big kiss on his cheek!" I blushed scarlet as Roxas chuckled at me.

Hanon nodded, kissing Roxas on the cheek and skipped off down the road.

Roxas glanced at me and said "You look beautiful." I smiled, and looked down my face threatening to burn even more.

He broke the silence and said "I forced my dad to atleast let me spend the rest of today with you, and spend tomorrow with you." My eyes widened and before I could say something he said "Don't worry, he agreed since he knew we'd be moving..it's his bloody fault anyway." I sighed softly, leaning against him and whispering "Atleast you won't be gone," I struggled with the words "To long.." He kissed my forehead lovingly and said "I'm sure we'll be back for Christmas in two years time.."

My eyes gazed into his and I said, while laughing "That's perfect." He grinned and placed his lips against mine, kissing for a few minutes before a bystander coughed and we split apart, me blushing immensely and him grinning childishly.

Roxas's eyes narrowed as he glanced at a theatre nearby and his voice broke my thoughts "Let's see a movie." I tilted my head at the showings and said "What movie?" His lips pressed together and he said "You pick." I scowled and stared at the movie's showing. There wasn't much of a selection. "Um.." My voice brought Roxas to glance at me "The Ugly Truth?" (I want to see that movie :O) He grinned and said "Alright."

He ordered the tickets, while I sauntered inside the theater, glancing around. Little kids with their parents and siblings were hanging around, couples, friends were everywhere I looked. A frown tugged at my lips, I still couldn't figure out how I would take it when Roxas would leave..I'd be alone..

A soft hand was pressed on my shoulder, and I looked up into Roxas's eyes. He seemed worried and said "You alright?" I nodded and he pushed me forward roughly whispering "Alright."

I tilted my head back to see Roxas's dad at the door to the theater, looking frustrated and I said "You didn't ask him to spend the day with me did you?" He sighed and said "Yeah, my dad isn't a softie at heart, he's cold and heartless." I could hear footsteps stomping towards us, and fingers pryed me apart from Roxas. I stumbled backwards to gaze up at Roxas's father. His expression was of pure anger. He turned on Roxas and said "You worthless son! Why did you leave? We have work to do! You go off and spend time with this-" He pointed at me "Tramp!" Tears swelled in my eyes and I said harshly, gathering up courage "Leave, Roxas alone!"

Roxas's father glanced at me and said "Excuse me?" I stared him straight in the eyes and said "Leave Roxas alone." He snorted and shoved me away "Young love is stupid, careless." He barked at Roxas "Well? C'mon. I don't have all day!" Roxas just stood there, frozen.

Before I couldn even think, I stood in front of Roxas and a hand swung and slapped me across the face. I knew Roxas's dad was about to slap Roxas, but I wouldn't let it happen. Roxas looked horrified as I slid to the ground, tears swarming down my face and gasping sobs escaped my parted lips. For a moment, Roxas's dad look mortified. He just walked out of the theater, feeling glares on his back from on-lookers, and staff.

My cheek was burning from the hard impact of his hand, and I struggled to stand. I could feel Roxas's strong arms pick me up. We didn't bother getting anything to eat or drink, we would later. Roxas handed the staff our tickets, and we walked into the theater. Roxas placed me in the seat next to him, in the back. I said suddenly "Roxas, don't worry about me. You'll be okay your father seemed to reconsider how he treated you." Roxas's mouth tightened into a hard line and he said harshly, a drop of venom in his voice "He should have never touched you."

I sighed and leaned up alittle, kissing Roxas's cheek, my voice was soft "Hush. I'm alright Roxas." Roxas's gaze softened as he looked at me, but his face held all the pain in the world.

My eyes glanced at the movie screen, and suddenly I didn't feel like watching a movie, my throat felt sore and my eyes were tearing, and my face felt red. Roxas stared at me and whispered into my ear "Want to just hang in my room? We could get some icecream at home, and watch something else..like television or listen to some music." My eyes brightened and I said "Sure."

Roxas smiled, his face growing happier and he took my hand in his. We headed out of the theater and towards the house we shared with everyone. Minutes later we arrived, Roxas opened the door open for me, his lips pressed against my forehead before I passed and I leaned against the counter, my head laying on the counter-top as Roxas rummaged through the fridge and said "Vanilla or Cookies and Cream?" I murmured softly "Vanilla." I could tell he was grinning as he placed the icecream containers down, and his fingers pryed open the tops. He leaned back, getting two bowls along with two spoons and placed them against the icecream containers. When he felt like the icecream he placed in our bowls was enough he put everything away. I reached for the sprinkles container on the counter, and poured a bunch of sprinkles on my icecream. Roxas chuckled and we headed upstairs and into his room.

I sat on his bed, and he layed down next to me. Suddenly I noticed Roxas's jacket was on the floor, along with my clothes from yesterday. Instantly I reached for Roxas's jacket from the floor and put it on, zipping it up. He glanced at me and burst out laughing saying "Ah, Naminé your so cute." I blushed heavily and snuggled deeper into his jacket, considering it was alittle big. I yawned as I layed my head on Roxas's shoulder and took a spoonfull of icecream, savoring the sweet yet cold taste.

Roxas's eyes strained on the t.v. screen and I suddenly said "Do you still have a chat thingy?" He flashed a glance at me, grinning and said "Yeah, it's _ChasingHer88._" I felt myself grinning and he chuckled and said "Yes, I was chasing you." I blushed faintly and said "Alrighty." I stood up, placing my not-even-half-eaten-icecream on the sidetable and rummaged through the mess on Roxas's floor ocassionally glancing at his underwear and eventually found his laptop. I got on an clicked on the messanger and added my username which was _StarlessSky82. _Roxas's eyebrows raised and I whispered "When you left me..during Destiny Islands, the stars were my only comfort..but then..as I would glance at the sky it's like the stars were disappearing without you by my side." His eyes widened slowly, and I giggled in embarrasment.

His hand wound around my shoulders and pulled me into him, I gasped at the sudden strength and he kissed my cheek, and I giggled softly. His hand wound through my locks and he stroked my hair gently. I had placed the laptop down and picked up the icecream, attempting to eat more while I could, and eventually ended up eating most of it, more than half.

I felt sleepy, but I wouldn't fall asleep. I yawned and said to Roxas, my eyes half closed "You will message, or call me while your away..right..?" He grinned and pressed his forehead against mine, and whispered "Of course, silly." I smiled happily and layed my head on his chest, his jacket was comforting. My eyes closed and I drifted off to sleep, although I was begging myself not to.

When I awoke, I leaned up and collided with something, _hard. _I frowned and rubbed my eyes to open them and see a laughing Roxas, and someone else rubbing their head. I tilted my head at the person, feeling confused. Roxas said softly "This is my good friend Zexion." I leaned back and glanced at Zexion, taking him all in. He had blue-ish/black hair, which covered his eyes and as he tilted his head back she could see his darkblue eyes. He had this mysterious vibe about him. He seemed to enjoy reading, since in his hands he held a thick and it seemed to be heavy book. He smirked and placed the book down saying calmly "Roxas seemed to finally find the one he was destined too." My face turned scarlet and he grinned. Roxas chuckled and said "Naminé..Zexion and I thought-" Zexion snorted and mumbled "More like he did." Roxas coughed and said "We thought that Zexion could be your friend..y'know and show you around school since your still new to the school and you'll be going to the the next grade next year and you don't know the the rooms that way." I could tell he wanted me to atleast have one friend that may be in some of my classes and I smiled with understanding "It's alright." Roxas looked relieved.

Zexion blinked, and left the room. I heard the front door slam and Roxas scowled then laughed as he said "He's probably in the back near the pool, reading." I smiled lightly and rubbed my eyes, to remove the sleep. I glanced out the window and saw it was getting darker each minute. I still felt exhausted after the long day but I could hear Roxas saying to me gently "Eat something before you go back to sleep." I nodded and slipped off his bed, the dress I wore crumpled at the ends and I frowned angrily. He chuckled and whispered into my ear "You still look beautiful." I smiled softly and we made our way down the stairs. I sat in a chair near the dining table and Roxas brought over what looked like take-out. It was a grilled cheese sandwhich..my favorite with a large diet pepsi. I took large sips of the drink, flashing Roxas a thankful glance. He grinned and slipped outside to probably go talk to Zexion.

I finished my meal mere minutes later and felt myself grow sleepy. Kairi I suddenly noticed wasn't here..neither was Sora. Kairi's mother however was sitting on the couch watching some cheesy soap opera. I yawned and layed my head on my arms, and drifted off to sleep once more on the kitchen table. I heard the laugh of Roxas from outside..and Zexion's annoyed responce. I would miss Roxas..why did he have to leave me once again? I sighed and finally let myself fall into unconciousness.

**Unfortunate Events:**

_WOOHOO!_

_It's FINALLY done:D!_

_Sorry if it's kinda short, I ran out of ideas :O_

_A girl can only think of so much x.x;_

_Well I will try and update sooner this time, reviews would be appreciated._

_Heh..getting alittle bit more exciting?_

_(stares angrily until they nod their heads)_

_Goodie:D!_


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Together Forever

Blooming Love;

Chapter Nineteen

**Unfortunate Events:**

_(starts dancing)_

_Yaaaay, I'm updating Blooming Love early, haha. xD_

_Thank you Seeker-Of-The-Heart your so kind:3_

_I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but someday I will! Muahaha._

_Read && Review please! It would be appreciated._

_If umh Zexion and Axel err seem ooc, sorry. o.o;_

_Voila, Enjoy~_

Together Forever.

_Will you be mine, and mine only forever?_

I raised my head sleepily as I glanced around the room. I was still sitting at the table and that made me confused, where was Roxas..or yet where was anyone? I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and left the table heading upstairs to check the rooms, yet nobody was there.

I sighed and headed into my room, placing Roxas's jacket on my bed before I hurried into my bathroom, stripped out of my clothes and slipped into the shower. It was freezing cold and jolted me awake, I shivered as I turned the water to a luke warm temperature and in moments my shower was done. I headed out, a towel wrapped around my pale figure and I skimmed through my closet. Eventually I just pulled out a plain white dress with white sandals. I dressed quickly, rushed to the bathroom, dryed my hair and pulled a few strands to the back with a black clip.

My feet ran down the stairs and I jumped through the front door, slamming it behind me and ran towards the back yard. Sitting in a chair near the pool was Zexion and a tall guy, with flaming red hair and tatoos under his eyes. He was wearing a long black cloak..and Zexion was wearing dark blue jeans along with a dark blue dress shirt, his nose buried in a white book with a black bookmark. I raised my eyebrows and cleared my throat to say calmly "Where's Roxas?" Zexion's head swung towards me, and the other guy started chuckling. His voice rang through the quite silence "So this is the famous Naminé?"

My eyes blinked in the bright sunlight as Axel examined me over, grinning and Zexion said calmly "Of course Axel. Roxas is..at work, Naminé." I sighed and slumped into a chair next to Zexion. He didn't even move as I glanced over to see what he was reading. His eyes stayed glued to his book, confined to it's page containing knowledge.

Axel snorted and said "He's always at work."

He sat near me and said "Name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

I nodded and said "Naminé. Pleasure to um meet you?"

He started to roar with laughter and Zexion sighed, irritated "Do you have to laugh at everything?" Axel nodded, smiling.

I stood up and said to Zexion "I'll be inside Zexion. Have fun reading that book, it's good." Zexion shut the book with his fingers and glanced at me "You've read it?" I smiled and nodded in responce. He opened the book but a faint smile was etched on his lips. I left the two bickering guys and slipped inside. I grabbed Roxas's laptop from his room and logged onto the messanger. I logged onto my account, to see Roxas was on. I giggled happily and messaged him saying -

_StarlessSky82: Zexion and Axel sure get along.._

_ChasingHer88: Are they bickering again?_

_StarlessSky82: Uhm, yes._

_ChasingHer88: Hmm.._

_StarlessSky82: Roxas?_

_ChasingHer88: Yes?_

_StarlessSky82: I love you.._

_ChasingHer88: I love you too._

_StarlessSky82: Will you be back soon..?_

_ChasingHer88: What do you mean?_

_StarlessSky82: Will you be done with work soon?_

_ChasingHer88: Maybe._

Tears swelled up in my eyes..but I didnt know why, I just felt so horrible. I knew today was the last day Roxas and I would be able to spend time together because he was leaving tomorrow morning. I sighed and saw that Kairi was on messanger to for an odd reason. Her username was _ILoveSora! _I giggled softly and messaged her, quickly.

_StarlessSky82: Kairi!_

_ILoveSora!: Naminé!_

_StarlessSky82: Where are you..and everyone else?_

_ILoveSora!: We r at the park._

_StarlessSky82: Why didn't you wake me to come with you?_

_ILoveSora!: U looked so peaceful Nami'. _

_StarlessSky82: I'm going to miss Roxas..when he leaves.._

_ILoveSora!: I kno..I will miss him to.._

_StarlessSky82: Well I'll come join you..if that's alright?_

_ILoveSora!: Yea, u can come join us, Sora is 2 cute, hehe!_

_StarlessSky82 is away._

Tilting my head to the side, I wonder how Kairi was on messanger if she was at the park, sighing I just shrugged and tucked Roxas's laptop under my arm. I headed into my room to pull on Roxas's jacket and headed out the front door. The laptop rang a jingle and said 'New Messages!'

I giggled softly and called to the backyard "Zexion! I'm going to the park!"

A deep mumbled reply was heard saying "Mhm."

I smiled and started to walk towards the park. Suddenly, footsteps were heard behind me, fast and heading straight towards me. I turned slightly and Zexion was standing a few feet in front of me, panting heavily, his voice was deep and he voiced "Stupid! You need me to come with you! I told Roxas I would look after you."

I giggled lightly and said to Zexion simply "Alright, Zexion calm down, calm down." I took ahold of his hand and dragged him down to the park where I saw Kairi sitting on a bench with Sora.

Kairi looked back to see me, and smiled happily beckoning us over. I walked towards her and sat down next to her, while Zexion sat in the shade under a tree and continued to read his book. I than noticed the small laptop in Kairi's lap and blinked, Sora noticed and said calmly "Just bought her it, last night while you were asleep, Naminé." I opened the laptop I had brought and checked the messages, both were from Roxas.

_First Message From: Chasing Her88._

_ChasingHer88: Naminé..tonight meet me at Escape, I have something to ask of you._

_Second Message From: ChasingHer88_

_ChasingHer88: Are you on right now?_

I blinked and changed my away status too, _StarlessSky82 is here._

_StarlessSky82: Roxas, are you there?_

_ChasingHer88: Of course, I wanted to ask you to meet me at Escape later tonight, around six o'clock sharp._

_StarlessSky82: Sure..I'll meet you there. _

_ChasingHer88: Great, I need to go. But, I love you my cute Naminé._

_StarlessSky82: I uhm love you too R-Roxas._

_ChasingHer88: :]_

I left the chat, closing the laptop, and sighed softly. Kairi smiled at me, and linked her hand with Sora's. I watched the sun and suddenly said "Zexion?" He closed his book shut and glanced up just slightly.

I took it as I note that I could talk "Um, What time is it?"

Zexion said firmly "Three o'clock."

I blinked lightly, _It was that late already..?_

I stood up, hugging Kairi gently and sat next to Zexion, giggling when he responded by burying his nose back into his book. Kairi's voice rang across to me "Nami! Isn't your birthday tomorrow~" Her voice was curious. Now that I thought of it though tomorrow was my birthday..I scowled and muttered "I think so.."

Zexion chuckled and I looked startled. Zexion..just..laughed? He glanced at me and kept laughing, it becoming louder and he said "My, you hate the day you were born? Depressing side of the perky, blushing child?" My face flushed and he kept laughing. I then started to giggle, Zexion was charming once you got to know him.

I stared at Kairi for a few moments then beckoned her over with my hand. She hesitated at first than shook her head and walked over to me. I whispered into her ear of what Roxas had planned and her eyes brightened mysteriously. I tilted my head, confused. A smile showed up on her face and she said softly "Just head into my closet, and pick out the dress that has your name on it, I was saving it for special occasions." I was utterly confused, but just nodded.

Zexion closed his book shut and said "Well Naminé, let's head back."

My voice sounded hoarse for a few seconds "Yes, let's go.."

Zexion glanced at me curiously, than shook his head mysteriously.

Once we reached the apartment, he headed around the back to the pool area where I guessed he would read once more. I blinked and headed upstairs, my feet dragging themselves towards Kairi's _pink _room. I shielded my gaze from her room and rushed towards her closet. I pulled out this dress that was inside a bag and ripped off the sticky note that read 'Nami.'

My eyes glanced over the dress, and I removed the bag. The dress was long, probably past my knees by far. It was a light blue dress with white lace, white straps and a white ribbon along the waist or hips. I sighed gratefully and headed into Kairi's bathroom. I changed into the dress and didn't notice at all, how it fit perfectly. A makeup kit was on Kairi's sink counter and it also had a sticky note that read 'Naminé!' I rummaged through it, and it shades that would go with my skin tone, and the outfit. I flinched as I started to place gray eyeshadow on, along with a little mascarra and eyeliner. I was going to kill Kairi..I _hated_ makeup. But, obviously this date had to be important..so I needed to look nice for Roxas..although he probably wouldn't care if I just went in a bathingsuit. I was debating on wether or not to put on makeup, but eventually just picked up the tanish or peach colored lipstick.

Kairi was going all out on this date..I than realized a necklace was lying on her bed with a sticky note that read 'Nami-chan.' I sighed sadly..how much did they spend on me? I placed the necklace around my neck. It was silver, with light blue charms, a whiteish-tan colored charm of a seashell, and something that looked like it resembled some kind of key. I was about to head out the door when I noticed I didn't place on any shoes, once again..silver high-heels were sitting by the door with a note that read _'Have fun tonight, Naminé. Roxas doesn't deserve you, but I can see that your love isn't something that can be ruined by a mere string of words. Love, Kairi.'_ I smiled softly..and placed the heels on, I thought they'd be uncomfortable but they actually weren't.

I glanced at the clock and saw it read 3:40. I could walk..and than it would probably end up being around four o'clock or five. I frowned. My only option was to walk..and I could bring Zexion along and we could go shop around for a bit and than I could head to dinner with Roxas.

I opened up a back window as I reached downstairs and called out "Zexion~"

His deep voice replied sharply "What!?"

I blinked, sighing sadly and said "I was just..wondering if you wanted to come walk around the shops of Twilight Town with me for a bit..just until six o'clock when I have to meet Roxas.."

There was a loud bang and Zexion said "Sure Naminé. I'm sorry I snapped, I thought you were that immature pyromaniac." I giggled softly, and closed the window shut.

As I opened the door, Zexion appeared and I jumped, placing my hand over my heart "Oh..you scared me." Zexion chuckled and said "You look dashing, date with Roxas?" I blushed scarlet and said "W-What?" He somehow managed to smirk, I guess that was his smile somewhat and he said "Roxas told me, don't worry. I know." I raised an eyebrow in confusion..he knew what..?

I linked my arm with his, he seemed to about to object but just kept his mouth shut. A small giggled escaped my lips as I headed down towards the shopping area of Twilight Town. It was really cute here, all these small shops were across from eachother or next to one another. I glanced at an art shop and I told Zexion he could stand outside while I slipped in, and walked through the aisles slowly. I took notice of all the sketchbooks, paints, pencils and such. I shrugged knowing I didn't need anything right now and headed out of the store. Zexion was leaning against the side of the store, reading, and attracting _weird_ glances from _weird_ fangirls. My hand took ahold of his, and we shopped on and on until it was almost six o'clock and Zexion chuckled, waved and said "Have..fun? Naminé." I rolled my eyes, smiling and headed down towards Escape. My eyes rested upon the sign, and I walked in hearing the familiar jingle of the door with the bells.

I headed up the spiral staircase and over to the table near the huge display window. A spikey..blond haird boy was sitting in a chair, with his back to me. I felt my heartbeat increase. I gulped nervousely and walked over to the table and said "H-Hello Roxas.." I glanced down at my feet. Finger lifted my head and I stared into soft cerulean eyes. Roxas's soft smiled appeared on his lips and he said "Naminé." He brought his face close to mine, and his lips crashed onto mine. My lips felt tingly as he pulled away and chuckled when I shakily sat down in the seat across from him, my back to the display window.

My voice spilled out all my emotions and I suddenly started saying "Roxas..I can't let you leave..I'll be devastated..and alone..you'll be off and too busy to get on some ridiculous messanger and message me. I love you to much..I can't see you leave me for a long time.." A watery substance filled in my eyes and dripped down my cheeks.

His gaze softened and his voice broke all my emotions, and I stopped crying after a few moments. "You know I love you..and I can't bear to leave you either, but it's what my father desires..and I have to live with it..I'll be back soon, I promise. We'll get through this together."

I felt momentarilly speechless but managed to nod. He grinned his usual grin, and I felt butterflies in my chest. I sighed dreamily as Roxas ordered something and I nodded to say I wanted the same thing as him. His eyes blocked my view of this couple behind us, and I blinked. "How's Kairi?" He asked. "She's fine..happily with Sora." I said, alittle concerned. He just nodded in responce and said "Good..atleast Kairi won't be to concerned.."

Finally, I understood. Roxas was worried everyone would be to worried that he was leaving, and would try everything in their power to get him to stay..because they knew I couldn't take the emotional stress that he would be gone..for _awhile_. I spaced out, letting my thoughts linger heavily on Roxas, and just everything about him.

A voice broke me out of my moment, and I frowned to hear the voice say "Your beautiful.." I gazed around and than noticed it was Roxas remarking on me. He chuckled as my face turned scarlet and I stumbled with my words "I-..Kairi-yeah..Thanks."

I giggled softly, placing my hand over my mouth. Just then, the waiter appeared with our dinner. Roxas and I ate, and talked about things we hadn't really talked much about before. I talked about Olette and Hayner. Roxas remarked telling me funny stories of their childhood, and Olette's and Hayner's history.

I listened intently, taking everything in. Before I could think properly, our empty dishes were taken away and desert was placed in front of us..Vanilla icecream with a mountain-load of sprinkles. I smiled softly..that was my favorite. Our desert was finished fast, and Roxas insisted he payed. Nodding, we payed the check and left the resturant. He placed his soft, warm hands over my eyes and whispered into my ear "Keep your eyes closed, until I say 'look'." I closed my eyes and whispered "Alright." He was leading somewhere, lifting me over something and eventually we reached wherever he was destined we go and he said "You can look."

I opened my eyes, and they widened. We were on Sunset Hill, the sunset lit sky was raining down above us. Houses all over were turning on their tinted lights, and heading inside for a late dinner, I assumed. Roxas had layed out a baby-blue banket, he bowed, grinning and said "M'lady." I giggled softly, and layed down on the blanket, to stare at the sky. Roxas did the same, and I moved my hand around to grab his. He chuckled and took ahold of my hand, intertwining our fingers together and placed our locked hands down between us. I stared dreamily at the sky, and felt myself moving closer to him, my head layed against his chest.

He stroked my hair, with his free hand, and I breathed in his scent. The sky grew darker, and then the stars appeared and I stared at the sky in awe. Roxas started shifting from under me, and he sat up in a sitting position. My head layed against the blanket, and I blinked confusingly. His soft eyes shone in the moonlight, full of affection for me. I sat up and instantly I pulled Roxas's shirt with my hands to get him closer to me, and my lips clashed over his. Passionetly we kissed for what seemed forever, until Roxas pulled away from me. I frowned gently, but he chuckled, standing up.

He rummaged through his pocket, obviously looking for something..just what I didn't know. I cocked my head to the side, and my eyes shifted to his face. Suddenly, he pulled a small box out of his pocket, kneeled on one knee, and faced me. His eyes stared straight into me and he said the words "Naminé Raine, will you marry me?" My eyes widened..and I seemed to space out, I barely heard him as I collapsed onto the blanket, my senses failing me. I had just fainted..in front of the guy who just proposed to me.

**Unfortunate Events:**

_Mwahaha, I left off on a cliff-hanger, sort of._

_:o_

_Don't kill me, no torches o.o;_

_So how'd you like Chapter Nineteen?_

_If it was short, sorry._

_I was kinda rushing, the next chapter will be up soon promise:]_

_Read && Review, it would be appreciated!_

_^-^_


	20. Chapter Twenty: Mistakes

Blooming Love;

Chapter Twenty

_A/N:_

_Finally updating:o_

_I hope you'll enjoy the last chapter:)_

_Kinda...a pain...to figure out._

_And with the help from _Forgottennmmemories_:D I have an idea for the plot for the sequel._

_Reviews would be appreciated, criticism, anything._

_And woah-oh-oh-woohoo! Finally a story I'll finish, it was horrible, but eh._

_I'm learning._

_Enjoy~_

Mistakes;

_A part of me left with you ..._

The last thing I could remember was being on my date with Roxas, at Sunset Hill..and he had proposed to me.

Proposed?

Why on earth would he propose to me? His father wouldn't approve of it at all! His father thought I was a tramp...why would he let me marry his son? Besides...I couldn't possibly agree to marrying Roxas...we're too young.

My eyelashes flickered open, to see the white ceiling of my bedroom. Leaning up fast, I glanced around to see Roxas sitting in a chair next to my bed, sleeping. Frowning slightly I bit my lip, applying pressure as my fingers fumbled with the sheets. My heartbeat increased in my chest as my thoughts began to go from confident to dreading what would occur.

Pushing the sheets off my legs, I stretched my arms outward and stared at the sunlight streaming through the balcony door.

I stood and moved towards the sunlight, basking myself in the warmth, the rays warming my slightly chilled frame. A yawn arose to my lips and it came out, tears arriving in my eyes from the impact.

My gaze averted to the sleeping Roxas, his bangs obscuring his eyes, his chest rising and falling gently as he slept. My heart began to go aflutter as I advanced towards him.

My fingertips gently pushed his bangs away from his eyes, my other hand caressed his cheek gently. I leaned forward and kissed his cheek softly, lingering, and eventually I pulled away.

Kairi. I suddenly wanted to tell Kairi everything...my feet padded against the carpet, as I pushed open the door, being careful to make sure it didn't wake Roxas.

Staring down the hallway...I tiptoed into Kairi's room to see her sitting up in bed, her eyes roaming over what looked like a scrapbook. Her eyes flickered to me, and then brightened.

"Naminé! What happened last night? Roxas came in, carrying you, by the way you're so cute when you sleep...and he just stormed into your room, wouldn't say anything."

My lip began to tremble...

_NO_, I wasn't going to cry...I cry too much anyway.

But, yet, I couldn't help it, tears began to stream down my face and Kairi looked alarmed. She beckoned me closer to her and I curled up beside her on her bed, my voice began to shake as I confessed.

"Roxas...asked me to marry him-"

"Awh, Nami that's so adorable!" She gushed.

"Kairi...please, please, let me finish first," I stumbled over my words, how could I possibly explain this to her? "I do love R-Roxas ... and all but I can't m-marry him...! We're too young...and what would his father do to me ... do to Roxas? He's leaving _today..._on my birthday and-and I can't take this a-agony! _Two years! _I have to wait that long ..."

Kairi sighed softly and pulled me close in her embrace.

"Naminé Raine...calm down. I understand that you're too young to get married...so just tell Roxas that's how you feel. He'll understand, he always does. Two years doesn't seem too bad." Her hands rubbed my shoulders soothingly.

"I found this scrapbook...of our childhood days. You remember that day when Sora, you, and I had a picnic under the paopu fruit trees?"

I giggled softly, "Yes! Sora was so silly, he kept wanting to climb the tree to proclaim his love for you, and you went along with it."

Kairi blushed scarlet, and ran her fingers through her hair nervously.

"Well...Sora wouldn't give up, so I just went along with it!"

"I know, I thought it was so cute."

Kairi laughed and rolled her eyes, "Those were the good days."

"We still have good days, Kairi, they just aren't what we imagined life would be. All fantastic, cliché, a fairytale."

Kairi patted me on the back and smiled brightly "Good, Naminé you finally realized what life is-" I rolled my eyes. "Now go tell Roxas how you feel. Happy Birthday, Nami." A smile appeared on her lips.

I sighed softly, swallowing my fears and doubts about how I believe Roxas would act...and I removed myself from Kairi's bed. Slowly, very slowly, I moved back towards my room too see Roxas sitting up, and staring into space.

"Roxas..." I whispered gently.

His gaze snapped up to me, and he rushed towards me, crushing me against his chest. I breathed in his scent, my fingers gripping the fabric of his collar.

"Naminé...I love you, so, so much. I'm sorry if I startled you last night."

"Roxas," I whispered quietly, my heart pounding too heavy against my chest, I felt like I couldn't breathe, this pain was too aggravating...I couldn't even confess how I felt. Yet ... I knew I had to tell him.

"I can't marry you..." I could see the pain in his eyes as he pulled away from me.

"I can't marry you...because we are too young..and..I-I uh just c-c-can't say y-yes...what would your father say to t-t-this...what would he do to y-y-you?" Tears streamed down my cheeks and a sound between a gasp and sob emitted from my throat.

His fingers gripped the hem of his shirt tightly and he turned away from me, his hands balling up into fists.

"_What? _Why does this matter, Naminé? I love you!" I could tell he was upset, the way his voice shook. He was trying to hold back his anger.

He had every right to be angry with me...but I just didn't really understand why, he should understand.

"You...you put me through so much turmoil," His voice hissed "I did everything I could to keep you after I lost you...and the only solution I had is blown! I don't know what to do with you anymore...!"

I couldn't think of a response...so I did the thing that came to mind, the silly solution that wouldn't solve any of my problems.

I ran away from the boy I love.

My feet ran past the door, and not once did I look back as I stumbled down the stairs, pulling a jacket over my dress, which I realized I still had on, and ran out the door.

Tears blinded my vision as I stumbled past various houses, just trying to head towards the park where I could sit and let my feelings roam out.

As I collapsed against a bench, I heard a voice speak from above me.

"Naminé?" That voice was deep, and sounded worried.

"Zexion...?" I whispered and blinked through hazy eyes to see him lean down and pull me into his arms.

"What's um wrong?"

"Roxas...he asked me to marry him and I said no...he doesn't even remember that it's my birthday!" My tears streamed out and soaked his navy blue shirt. His hands patted my back gently.

"He's probably just concerned, and upset. I'm sure he'll come try and find you soon, and apologize...why are you still wearing your dress?"

"I ran from him before I could change...I didn't want him to yell at me anymore."

Zexion sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"Don't run from what makes you afraid, Naminé."

"Yes, I know, because it's wrong and everything...but what would you do if this happened to you, Zexion?"

My eyes surveyed him, taking in the way his hair ran into his eyes...he was really handsome.

Wait..._what?_

Shaking my head, I sighed and he half-smirked-half-smiled at me.

"I'd make sure I got my point across."

Zexion stood and began to walk away, his hand poised in the air to wave, "Happy Birthday, Naminé Raine. Hope everything works out for you."

I smiled slightly and stood making my way back towards my house, my thoughts clouding my brain. I loved Roxas...I really did, yet, his feelings for me seemed...hard. He didn't seem to want to make it work anymore.

Then there was the fact that I feel like I'm developing some sort of crush on Zexion...he's there for me, when Roxas isn't. He comforts me, makes me smile and knows how I feel...but I don't want to hurt Roxas.

Swallowing back more sobs, I walked up the steps and opened the door to be yanked close into an embrace.

"Naminé, are you alright?" Sora's warm voice flooded through my ears, his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"No." I whispered into his ear, my head laying against his shoulder.

"Roxas is such a moron...I swear," Sora's laugh was strained "Happy Birthday, Nami."

I smiled brightly as I removed myself from his tight hug. "Thank you Sora."

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Hayner's voice shouted. Hayner? What was he doing here? I stepped inside and saw Yuna, Kairi, Olette, Tidus, Axel, Zexion, my mother and Gippal.

My mother looked better, healthier, I moved towards her, wrapping my arms around her tightly.

"I love you mom." I said gently and she smiled big.

"I love you too, sweetie." Gippal patted my head affectionately.

"Alright, Hayner, let's." I laughed softly and Hayner grinned, beckoning everyone to head outside towards the pool.

I quickly tugged on Kairi, and Yuna's hand and pulled them both upstairs towards my room. Once inside my room, I hugged Yuna close "Happy birthday, lovely."

"Thanks, Yuna." Kairi laughed and twirled me around in a circle.

"Okay, birthday girl, get changed into your swimsuit! Then let's go party!" Kairi danced out the door, and downstairs.

Yuna sat down on my bed, and calmly talked to me while I pulled out a light blue swimsuit and a simple white dress to pull over it.

"Naminé."

"Hmm?" I asked, while tugging on the swimsuit from inside my bathroom, and then I pulled over the dress. Looking into the mirror, I wiped excess makeup smeared over my eyelids, and splashed water all over my face.

Feeling refreshed, I approached Yuna and saw her looking at me seriously.

"You'll be okay, won't you?"

"I will...I'll get through this."

Yuna smiled and held my hand in hers, "We have a party to attend too." She lead me down the stairs and outside too the pool.

Axel was busy sparking fire around the poolside to notice Zexion slowly approaching him. Zexion slapped the back of Axel's head and sighed. "Are you _trying _to burn the house down?"

Axel frowned "Sheesh, Zexion. Chill out, I'm just trying to lighten the mood," His eyes rested on me and he ran at me.

"NAMINÉ! OH MY GOD, MY PRAYERS ARE ANSWERED!" His arms pulled me up and I giggled as he twirled me around.

"Happy Birthday, princess!" Princess? Stifling a snort he placed me down and patted my cheek.

"Don't let silly Roxas ruin your day, kay cupcake?"

"I'll try, pyro."

Axel grinned, "That's what I like to hear." and went back to try and blaze the poolside. Zexion approached me, and his arm wrapped around my shoulders. I felt my stomach bounce inside, like stones were lining up against it. What the heck was wrong with me?

"Roxas is coming soon, but he also has to leave soon." My heart plummeted.

Yuna slipped her arm around my waist and smiled at Zexion "I'm stealing her for abit, Zexion." Zexion smirked but nodded in approval.

Yuna dragged me towards the pool and I swear, either I just saw Roxas coming towards me, or it was an illusion. "Psst...Yuna," I hissed.

"What?" She asked calmly.

"Is that Roxas...?" I pointed behind her, and she turned around to see.

"Uh - yeah, it is."

I couldn't face him, I just couldn't. My eyes began to fill with tears, my heart beating heavily in my chest.

He did say he didn't know what to do with me anymore.

I peeked a glance behind Yuna to stare at him. His hands were shoved casually in his pockets, his hair ruffled all up on one side, his eyes darker, clear visible shadows underneath them. My fingers rustled with the edge of my white dress, he was looking for something, _someone._

"Put on your poker-face, Naminé, don't let your emotions show on your face. Be strong, make sure he knows why this isn't a good idea right now."

Yuna spoke swiftly, moving slowly away as Roxas's eyes landed right on me.

I inhaled, then exhaled as he began to move his way towards me.

He stopped in front of me, his eyes hard, distant. I gulped, and shoved my hands behind my back.

"My dad wants to leave...Naminé...I'm sorry-" My arms slung around his waist, and I buried my face in his chest. Tears spilled down my cheek.

"Write to me everyday...call, even, if you can." I whispered into his shirt. His arms hung loosely by his sides, but he buried his face in my hair.

"There's a problem, with that." I looked up in his face, and he just looked so..._broken_.

"I went to my father, throwing your ring in his face and I blew, called him an ungrateful father, said he ruined the only chance I had to fall in love, said I hated him. He just smiled...and said that his job was finally done, my privleges with the email, phone, any contact I could have with you has been stripped." His hands shook, his head tilted up towards the sky, tears flowing down his cheeks.

I slowly moved my hand to reach towards his face, but he pushed it away.

"Naminé...I have to go." His voice was hard, full of edge.

"Oh, is that it? Just because you're father tells you something, you give up hope? Stop loving me? Leave, without saying _anything? _No, happy birthday, I can't believe you forgot my birthday, oh it's just fine that you don't want anything to do with me anymore. Thanks for the best birthday present ever, Roxas. I hope you're happy."

He turned away from me, not once glancing back as he made his way back towards the house.

He was gone...forever.

I fell to my knees, and gasped out a sob, my fists banging against the rough concrete. My hair sprawled along my face, and I didn't even care if I was making a commotion. That...stupid, stupid, idiot!

Hands pulled me up gently, and I heard Sora's voice, but I didn't respond.

"Naminé...? What're you doing, Roxas's leaving...right now! We have to go!"

"Go without me." I hissed through clenched teeth.

Sora's eyes lowered and I could _feel _him glancing at Kairi.

He slowly let go of me, and I could hear varied footsteps move.

Yuna's voice flooded through my ears "We'll be at the train station, if you change your mind..."

After I heard no more voices, I slowly pushed my hair away from my face and saw how a once promising party was deserted. Everyone had gone to give leave to Roxas. A final farewell.

I stumbled towards the house, my eyes clouded, my brain left in a fog, my thoughts jumbled. Of course...I was going to go and see him off. I still loved him, even if he had given up.

Once I found the inside of Roxas's room, my eyes widened. Everything...was so bare. Except for the bed, desk, dresser...and a package.

I glanced at the package...a note was on the top, written in neat cursive with my name.

I opened the note, and threw it on the ground once read.

Ripping open the package, I draped it over my arm and ran down the stairs, and out the door. Grabbing a bike from the side of the house, I began to ride as fast as I could towards the train station. My time was running out.

I saw the train in sight after I felt like I couldn't breathe, pedaling this hard was exhausting. Trying to speed up, I was met with stairs.

Oh, of course.

Sliding off the bike, I threw it against the stairs, and ran, as fast as I could.

The train station in sight, I opened the door to see Kairi turning towards me.

"Naminé? Naminé! Hurry! It's leaving!"

I finally reached them, out of breath, my eyes filled with stupid tears. I saw Roxas, and his stupid gravity-defying blond hair sitting in the seat, staring at the ceiling.

"Idiot! Look at me!" I screamed at his window, just a voice went on speaker, announcing the train was taking off in a few mintues.

"Look at me! Look!" I kept screaming, tears running down my cheeks. I couldn't even get his attention...looking at Kairi, she smiled and handed me her shoe.

Taking her shoe, I tossed it at his window, and he turned, startled. I couldn't hear him, but I saw his lips move.

I held up the present, and he pulled the window down.

"This, is what you leave me with Hikari? A jacket?" I cried.

"I can't leave you myself, Naminé...I love you...I really do, please wait for me." His voice filled with so much desperation.

"And why, give me a reason why I should wait for you, _again, _after you want to leave me behind, don't want anything to do with me, don't want to love me."

"Because you mean the world to me, and...I just said those things because I'm afraid, Naminé. I can't live with this, knowing I'll be gone from you for two years. Possible, I'll be able to visit...some months later, but it's not guarenteed."

"You were going to leave me, with your jacket and a stupid note with just three words. _I love you."_

The train began to accelerate, and slowly started moving forward.

My feet ran across the pavement, oblivious to the other people, I ran with the train, wanting to catch the last glimpse of his face.

"Wait for me, Naminé. I love you! Happy Birthday!" He called.

"I will...I promise...I love you too!" I yelled at the train, tears pouring down my cheeks, he was slipping away. Gone, again...Kairi stood beside me, her arm draped around my shoulder.

"Are you still up for celebrating your birthday?" I smiled softly at her.

"Yeah...let's have some fun."

Hayner grinned "All right, that's it!"

The sun was starting too set...and everyone was having such a blast at the party, Kairi and Sora we're dancing. Yuna was splashing Tidus, along with the help of Olette. Hayner was chilling at the side of the pool, keeping his eye on Olette carefully.

Axel had managed to make the pool-side shimmer with fire, and it looked so beautiful. The flames captured the picturesque beauty of the pool with the water moving gently by the breeze. He was standing by the fire, grinning, accomplished by his work.

Zexion was sitting in a pool chair, once again, immersed in a thick novel. I sat beside him, my eyes roaming over the cover of the book.

He turned to gaze at me, his eyebrow raising in curiousity. "Yes, Naminé?"

"Will you still be my friend?" I smiled softly at him.

"I'll be whatever you want me to be." He responded, his eyes returning to the words of his novel.

My cheeks flushed, and he chuckled.

"I see you're becoming that perky, blushing child even though this is a day you've dreaded." I shook my head, and my mother's voice spoke from the door.

"Happy Birthday, to you~" She began to sing, and eventually everyone chorused with her. I smiled, as she brought out a huge cake, and placed it on a table.

She wrapped her arms around me and whispered into my hair "Happy Birthday, sweetie...don't feel so upset over Roxas, he'll be back soon, besides I feel as though someone else has a crush on you." Her eyes moved towards Zexion.

My spine tingled by her words, and I slowly blew out the candles as the song ended. Gippal cut me a slice, and I curled up beside the pool, staring at the star-filled sky.

_Roxas...I'll wait for you, no matter what it takes. Please come back for me soon._

_A/N:_

_Sigh._

_Worst chapter, ever._

_Horrible story._

_I'm sorry if the ending wasn't what you wanted, liked, I had a hard time deciding how to end it. D:_

_I hope you enjoyed it anyway:)_

_If you have any unanswered questions...or comments, feel free to tell me._

_But, finally ended._

_:3_


End file.
